Regret and Forgiveness
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: Sasuke vs Kages fight twist. THE PEIN SAGA HASN'T HAPPENED YET AND WILL BE IN MY STORY AFTER SASUKE'S BATTLE WITH THE KAGES. Inspired by my friend 'WingedAvenger' 4th War included! Warning! Slash in some ch. Character DEATH!
1. Captured

_I was inspired to do this from one of the recent Naruto chapters. The ones where Sasuke faught the Raikage and the Mizukage_

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Sasuke woke with a searing headache he tried to move only to find he was shackled to the wall, he felt something shoved in his mouth to be used as a gag as well. Sasuke was furious he tugged at the restraints but it was no use. He stopped his struggles and started to think and it all started to come back to him.

**~Flashback~**

_Sasuke panted heavily as he stared on at the Mizukage, he was so tired and worn out he could hardly keep susano'o activated. _

_"Looks like your fight with the Raikage really wore you out...unfortunately...I have no intention of helping you." She said softly. _

_Sasuke fell to his knees he couldn't stand anymore but he managed to keep susano'o going. _

_"It always hurts my heart to melt a good looking guy...but you're going to have to die." She spoke and looked at the young man with cold eyes. _

_Sasuke suddenly cried out and looked at his arm, the flesh was deteriating off of it. He looked at his chest which was also visable thanks to his outfit. His eyes widened it was the same thing the skin was starting to burn off. _

_Sasuke screamed in pain, it stung like a thousand suns burning his body, and his body started to tremble he tried not to move it hurt worse when he did. _

_Madara and Karin watched from the sidelines, _

_Madara looked interested and Karin looked worried. Madara suddenly frowned as he saw Sasuke was loosing the battle. _

_**'Perhaps he doesn't have as much potential than I thought he had.'** He thought. _

_"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Sasuke screamed out again. _

_Madara glared at the boy he was angry that he couldn't handle it. _

_**'Itachi would've been able to defeat them...so why can't he? I'm wasting my time with him.'** Was his last thought before finely he just snuck out of the building without anyone noticing not even Karin. _

_When Karin finely noticed she was alone with Sasuke she watched as two men advanced on her she drew a kunai and got ready to defend herself when she was knocked out from behind, she hit the ground lying motionless. _

_Sasuke caught sight of this, he couldn't believe Madara had just left him, he was gonna kill that bastard! _

_"Karin!" He shouted before he was wacked over the head himself and felt darkness close around him._

**~End Flashback~**

"Mmmph!!" Sasuke yelled as he remembered Karin.

Sasuke started to struggle some more when he heard a moan and he jumped when he felt something brush against him.

He looked beside him and saw Karin leaning against him.

She was shackled to the wall too only she wasn't gagged but her hands were secured to the wall every finger she couldn't move them if she tried.

Sasuke saw she was also running a fever she looked pale and sick, Sasuke sighed as he felt her shiver and he rested his head against her shoulder and soon he fell asleep praying to god that they would get out of this.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Intense neh? '_

_Emily_


	2. Memories

_Well guys heres the second chapter I know this one's alot longer than my chapter's usualy are...but that's good right? LOL anyways enjoy ^^_

**

* * *

**

Karin woke with a loud moan she felt a weight on her shoulder and saw Sasuke resting his head against her, he looked awful he had burns all over his body from the acid mist the Mizukage had used on him. He had a rag shoved in his mouth to be used as a gag and he was stripped down to his boxers.

Karin knew very well why they had done this to him and not her, they had just hogtied him and removed his clothes to purposely humiliate him and then they had secured her hands to the wall so she couldn't heal the burns on his skin which looked awfully sore and infected.

She felt terrible and then the door opened and Sasuke lifted his head and looked at the door as the Raikage, Mizukage, and Garra walked into the room. Garra looked had a tint of worry in his eyes but he was trying to hide it. The Mizukage looked bored and annoyed, but the Raikage looked furious.

"Okay brat ya gonna tell me where mah brother is at? Or do I have to beat it out of ya?" The Raikage boomed.

Sasuke just shot a glare at the huge man and the Raikage stormed over to him and Karin.

"Mizukage sama move her away from this arrogant snot I'm gonna beat the living shit out of this Uchiha!" the dark skinned man ordered.

The Mizukage released Karin's hands but held onto her wrists tightly and shackled her on a different wall on the side so she could see a clear view of the Raikage and Sasuke.

"Now...you two leave...I'm going to deal with this." He said cracking his knuckles.

The Mizukage nodded and left the room followed by Garra who stopped and took a one last look at the bound Uchiha before leaving.

"Alright brat. I'm going to give ya one shot to tell me where he's at before you get the beating of a lifetime untilya decide to tell me." The Raikage said and kneeled in front of the bound boy.

"Leave him alone." Karin said firmly.

The Raikage looked at her and scowled he threw a kunai at her and it pierced into her shoulder making her cry out in pain. "Shut up!" He growled. The Raikage turned his attention back to the raven haired Uchiha and Sasuke glared at him earning himself a harsh powerful slap to the face from the large man. "Don't you give me attitude!" He yelled at the boy. "Now tell me where Kirabi is!" He yelled ripping the gag out of Sasuke's mouth.

There was a silent pause in the room as Sasuke didn't answer and suddenly the Raikage punched the boy in the chest knocking the wind out of him, the Raikage then removed the heavy chains and freed Sasuke leaving the boy panting on the ground.

He raised a fist to punch Sasuke again, and Karin became enraged seeing Sasuke being treated like this and she decided to speak on Sasuke's defense. "He doesn't know! Madara disappeared before during the fight! We have no clue where he's at!" She yelled.

The Raikage glared at her and stood up and started over to her, but Sasuke's voice stopped him. "Don't...*pant*...you...*pant pant* dare touch her..." he spat venom dripping off his warning.

"You little brat don't ya tell me what ta do! Ya need to remember your place Uchiha!" Raikage said and turned back to Karin when suddenly he felt a weight jump onto his back and start to choke him from behind.

Raikage knew automatically who it was, and he was beyond angry, he suddenly reached behind behind him and grabbed the Uchiha's arm and ripped him off his back and hurled him across the room as hard as he could making him slam into the wall with a loud crash leaving a huge crater in the wall also making a loud crunching sound as most of the bones in his body broke.

Sasuke was swerving in and out of consciousness and it was hard not to black out, though he wished he would.

"You little brat...you don't understand who you're dealing with...allow me to show you...Uchiha..." The Raikage said and started to form some hand seals for an attack.

Sasuke couldn't even move he was sure that his legs were broken as well as multiple ribs because it was so sore he couldn't even feel anything from the waist down. It was useless to try and move, but he tried to push himself onto his elbows but the only result he got was his finger twitching he couldn't move anything.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled as crackling electricity covered the Raikage's hand.

**"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!!!" **the Raikage yelled and suddenly a stream of lightning shot out of his hands and hit Sasuke's body and Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt even worse pain.

It was excruciating! It felt like knives were ripping through his body everywhere! It burned so badly it was unbelievable.

Sasuke never thought something could hurt this bad.

His body spasmed uncontrollably and he screamed as loud as he could, and Karin glared at the Raikage as he laughed his ass off upon seeing Sasuke in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it you bastard! You're going to kill him!!" She cried in anger as she looked at Sasuke who was starting to have trouble breathing, he started coughing and gasping for air and blood started to rise in his throat and started to leak out of his mouth as he coughed.

The Raikage frowned at Karin, and then chuckled. "Perhaps if one of you two tell me where Killa Bee is I'll stop." The Raikage growled.

"We don't know!" Karin yelled.

The Raikage snorted in disgust of their _'lies'_ and continued his assault on the poor boy before him. Sasuke closed his eyes as he started to have flashbacks in his mind of his life eight years ago.

**~XXXXX~**

_~Flashback~_

_Sasuke sat on the small platform over the lake his feet dangling over the edge. _

_He shivered it was raining and it was windy he was just wearing a t-shirt, he was thinking hard about what he should do. _

_He and his father had gotten into a big fight over his grades again and Itachi was away on a mission in the ANBU so he had no one to talk to. _

_He suddenly felt something warm being draped around his shoulders, but he didn't need to look at it he knew what it was by the scent because he always knew the scent. It smelled of Itachi's cologne, he always loved that smell. Itachi's jacket. That's what it was Sasuke could tell automatically. _

_He felt a gentle hand grab his shoulder and turn him around, sure enough he saw his aniki standing there. _

_"Big brother..." Sasuke whispered. _

_"Sasuke what are you doing out here without a jacket on? You'll catch a co-" Itachi stopped when he saw the dark black eye that Sasuke had. "Oh Sasuke..." Itachi said sympathetically, he already knew what had happened, their father was always arguing about Sasuke's grades because he thought he should be like him. Itachi pulled Sasuke close and hugged him tightly. _

_"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered into his brother's shirt. _

_"Yes?" Itachi asked. _

_"Why does father hate me?" Sasuke asked. _

_"He doesn't hate you...he just wants you to do your best...don't listen to him Sasuke. Just be yourself." Itachi said and poked him on the forehead with two fingers. "Foolish little brother...I could never hate you...I like you just the way you are." Itachi said smiling ear to ear. _

_Sasuke smiled and hugged Itachi tighter then his smile dropped. "Itachi...?" He asked tears suddenly started to fill his eyes. _

_"Otouto? What is it?" Itachi asked kneeling next to Sasuke so he was at eye level. _

_"W-What's going to happen when you move to that new place you were talking about?" Sasuke asked hanging his head. _

_Itachi sighed then he smiled and lifted Sasuke's chin with a finger. "Sasuke...you know I love you right?" He asked. _

_Sasuke nodded slowly and Itachi smiled. "Well I promise I will always be here for you, I'll come by and visit as much as I can..." Itachi said then he paused. "...I'll always be here to protect you...I love you...little brother." Itachi said and smiled and kissed him on the forehead. __"Let's go inside." Itachi said and led Sasuke into the house. _

_"Hey Itachi?" Sasuke asked as they entered the house. _

_I__tachi turned around. "Yeah Otouto?" He asked as they took off their shoes. _

_"Tomorrow's the weekend...could you train with me?" Sasuke asked. _

_Suddenly their father's voice sounded. "He can't there is a meeting tomorrow." Fugaku said as he walked passed both of them and disappeared down the hallway. _

_Sasuke looked down disappointed and Itachi smiled and reached out and poked him on the forehead with two fingers. "Sorry Sasuke...next time..." He said smiling happily at him. _

**_~XXXXX~_**

_Sasuke watched as his brother came closer, covered in blood. _

_"Yes...your eyes...they're mine..." He whispered as he slowly ever so slowly made his way over to the shaking sixteen year old. _

_Sasuke backed up until he hit the wall he looked back at Itachi who was now only a few feet away from him. _

_Sasuke pressed his back against the wall and his knees started to shake from fear. He tried to speak but he had lost his voice he was too afraid to speak. _

_Itachi reached out and reached for his eyes but when his fingers were inches away from Sasuke's eyes his hand changed course and poked him on the forehead with two fingers, just like he used to when they were kids. _

_He was surprised when he saw Itachi smile happily. "Sorry Sasuke...no next time..." He said, then his smile faded and he fell forward hitting his head on the stone wall and sliding down to the ground lying on the ground motionless his blank eyes staring up at him dead not focusing on anything. _

_Sasuke looked down at him as memories flooded through his head. Realization suddenly hit him, he had killed him. _

_But wait wasn't he suposed to be happy? Why wasn't he happy? He accomplished his goal. _

_He suddenly closed his eyes and he collapsed lying right beside his dead brother as the rain poured down on them both. _

_~End Flashbacks~_

**~XXXXX~**

Sasuke's body continued to spasm uncontrolably until finely he stilled.

The Raikage snorted and walked over to the boy and looked down at him.

His eyes were barely open, and he was choking on his blood.

The Raikage kicked Sasuke hard in the ribs flipping him over onto his stomach, also making the boy yelp in pain because his ribs were broken.

The Raikage lifted his foot and slammed it down on Sasuke's leg snapping the bone and making Sasuke scream out something both Karin and the Raikage himself were surprised to hear.

**"NII-SAN!!!!!!!!!"** He cried out as he started sobbing hysterically.

The Raikage was stunned for a second then a small snicker escaped him but it soon turned to a fit of laughter. "Hahahaha...oh my god! You hearin this girl!?" He laughed. "This is you're mighty leader? This is the mighty Sasuke Uchiha!?! What a joke!" The Raikage said and lifted Sasuke up by the throat.

"You're pathetic boy..." He snickered then slammed him back on the floor and chained him up against the opposite wall away from Karin. Then he turned to leave before looking over his shoulder.

"You will tell me where Kirabi is boy...eventually you will tell me where he is..." He said then walked back over to Sasuke and slammed his head as hard as he could against the cold hard stone wall and knocked him out. Blood started to trickle from his head and down his neck then down his back.

Karin looked at Sasuke worried that was a rather rough hit to the head then the Raikage looked at her and smirked, she glared at him and he chuckled and left, and was met by the Mizukage outside the door.

"What the hell did you do to the kid? He was making an awful lot of racket in there." she giggled.

The Raikage chuckled. "Used a jutsu on him then beat the shit out of the brat. Hahahaha did you hear him yell for his brother!? What a baby! He has sunk so low. The almighty Uchiha Sasuke has fallen so low I could squash him like a bug." He said and smirked at the thought, then he frowned.

"However he didn't tell me where my brother is...the stuborn bastard..." The Raikage grunted.

"Perhaps he doesn't know where he's at..." Garra said as the redhead walked into their view.

"Oh yes he does!" The Raikage bellowed. "He has to he's part of the Akatsuki! They know all about it! And so long as my brother is gone he will suffer!!" The Raikage said and stormed off, leaving both the other Kages to think.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_O_O man the Raikage is MEAN!!!!!!!! Poor Sasuke T_T_

_Emily_


	3. Forgiven

_Heres the next chapt not as long as the previous one but ah well..._

* * *

Suigetsu sat on the large rock looking at Juugo. "So...Sasuke and the PMS bitch were captured by the Kages? After Madara ditched them?" He asked taking a sip of water from the straw on the cup he always carried. Juugo nodded.

"From what I heard." He said. Suigetsu grinned and then sprang to his feet.

"Well then! Let's go find him!" He said grabbing his sword and marching off.

Juugo looked at the bird on his shoulder and stroked its tiny head, then he started to follow the younger ninja.

**~XXXXX~**

Sasuke let out a moan of pain as he shifted in his sleep. Karin was worried, he was really beat up and his breathing pattern was irregular. Sasuke again moaned and he moved his wrists causing a metal clanking sound as the heavy chains around his wrists moved against each other.

_~Dream~_

_Sasuke could see his old team mates and his sensei. _

_Naruto, that annoying blond haired, blue eyed, loud mouthed boy. _

_Sakura, the beautiful pink hair, her beautiful green eyes. _

_And Kakashi, his perverted sensei one hand in his pocket the other holding the book he always read. _

_Sasuke's eyes started to water upon seeing them. __"Please...forgive me..." Sasuke whispered as tears poured down his face. _

_Sakura smiled at this, Sasuke always had loved her smile it made him feel good. _

_Then Kakashi started to speak. "Sasuke we forgave you a long time ago...we will always be there for you..." He said and smiled. _

_Then their bodies started to fade and everything around him started to go white. _

_"Wait! Kakashi! Sakura! Naruto! Wait!!" He cried as he reached out to grab Naruto's hand before he could fade from sight. _

_"You've always been my best friend Sasuke remember that." He said and smiled. Then they were gone._

_~End Dream~_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, and tears brimmed in his eyes upon realizing where he was.

It had all been a dream.

"Sasuke?" Karin's voice asked as she looked over at him.

Regret suddenly dropped upon his shoulders.

He missed his friends back in Konoha.

He missed Itachi...his loving caring big brother.

He regretted leaving to go to Orochimaru.

He hated himself for all the horrible things he had done and the people he had hurt.

The door suddenly opened and the Raikage walked in. "Alright. Ya ready to tell me ya brat?" He asked.

"P-Please...I don't know...I-I swear on Itachi's grave..." Sasuke whispered softly.

The Raikage growled in anger and started the previous hand seals he had used for that horrible agonizing jutsu, but Karin's voice stopped him.

**"WAIT!" **She cried.

The Raikage looked at her and glared. "What is it?" He spat coldly.

"T-The rain village..." She muttered.

"The Rain village? He's in the Rain Village?" The Raikage questioned.

"Y-Yes." She said softly.

The Raikage grinned. "Thank you...you may go...but the Uchiha stays with me." The Raikage snickered as he grabbed a fistful of raven locks and looked into his eyes and pulled back a fist to hit him.

"No he doesn't." Came a voice so familiar to Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly turned his head and he was shocked to see his former sensei standing in the doorway.

The Raikage glared at him. "Kakashi Hatake!? What the hell are you doing here!?!" The Raikage roared.

"The Leaf Village has renounced their claim on Sasuke...he's coming with me." Kakashi said.

The Raikage was enraged at this. "Like hell he is!" He shouted.

"Hey you got a problem with it talk to the Hokage." Kakashi said and used his Lightning Blade to break the chains.

The Raikage was furious he couldn't believe this.

Kakashi gently slid his arms underneath Sasuke and picked him up, Sasuke after his head was raised threw up the rest of his stomach contents on the floor, a mix between of the tiny bit of food the Raikage had allowed him and blood.

Kakashi felt Sasuke's forehead and frowned, he looked at the Raikage. "What's the temperture in here?" Kakashi asked.

The Raikage glared at the white haired jonin but muttered a reply. "24 degrees."

Kakashi glared suddenly feeling hate towards the man, but he turned around and left the room Karin quickly following him not wanting to be anywhere near the large Raikage.

Once out of the Raikage's range of hearing, Kakashi started to talk to Sasuke softly. "You're burning up..." He muttered.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sasuke said as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Karin was in shock she had never seen him like this, it was an awful heartbreaking sight, but she remained quiet.

"Shh...I know..." Kakashi said as hecontinued to walk.

Sasuke's tears turned into sobs. "W-Why are you helping me? E-Ev-Everyone hates me...why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi smiled at this statement. "Actually Sasuke...they all forgave you...a long time ago..." Kakashi stopped his sentence and pulled Sasuke closer to his chest and looked directly into his eyes. "...and so did I..." He said and smiled. Sasuke started to cry again.

"Itachi...what about him...did he forgive me...?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi was shocked by this question, but the way Sasuke had said it, it sounded like an actual question.

"I'm sure he did Sasuke." Kakashi said as he ran his fingers through his raven hair feeling the dirt that clung to the strands. He was surprised as Sasuke suddenly shifted in his arms and snuggled against his chest, this was when Kakashi now realized that Sasuke had been shivering.

_'He's freezing now...what the hell...'_Kakashi thought.

"I don't feel good sensei..." Sasuke whispered and almost as soon as he said that he threw up again. "I can see that." Kakashi said softly.

"Where are you taking him?" Karin asked.

"Konoha hospital." Kakashi said looking over his shoulder at her.

Sasuke heard this and sighed he rested his head against Kakashi's chest and listened he could hear Kakashi's heartbeat and it seemed to calm him, soon he started to get sleepy and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi suddenly stopped in his tracks and listened to Sasuke's breathing pattern. "He's asleep." Kakashi announced then started walking again.

**~XXXXX~**

It had taken them two days to get to Konoha and now Karin found herself standing in front of the Konoha hospital with the white haired jonin, who was still holding her leader in his arms.

Kakashi looked at Karin and nodded at her and walked through the doors with her following him. He walked around through the hospital until he found Tsunade talking to Sakura.

Tsunade had her back turned to them, so he tried to wait until she was done, but she was interruptedby the sound of Sasuke throwing up again but he didn't wake. Tsunade turned around and saw Kakashi holding Sasuke shushing him to try and comfort him.

"So...you didn't get beat to death by the Raikage for taking him?" Tsunade asked as she walked over to Kakashi.

"No as a matter of fact he was rather calm until I stepped out the door with him, but he didn't attack." Kakashi said.

Tsunade then switched her gaze to Karin, then she looked back to Kakashi. "I see she was with him too?" She said upon noticing a few cuts and bruises on her as well.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Karin.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone...I just want to make sure he's okay..." Karin said.

Tsunade nodded. "That's understandable." Tsunade said and led Kakashi and Karin into a room, Sakura was walking behind them in shock she couldn't believe how horrible he looked.

Tsunade told Kakashi to lay Sasuke on the bed and he obeyed, then backed up so Tsunade could check him out.

"Sakura...if you want to, you can go get your friends and tell them he's here but they'll have to wait in the waiting room, along with Karin." Tsunade said.

There was grunting from the window as it was opened and they saw Suigetsu sitting in it with Juugo standing behind him looking inside the room.

"There you are Karin where's Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked. Suigetsu stopped when he saw Juugo look at the bed in the room. "Woah..." Suigetsu stated.

"The Raikage beat him pretty bad." Karin said stroking Sasuke's hair.

"Okay everyone out! The only person I need in here is Kakashi so everyone go." Tsunade said sharply.

They all nodded and then left the room, but Kakashi sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at Sasuke.

"Well? What do you think is wrong? His temperture was skyrocketing through the roof earlier and then it suddenly went down and he started to turn cold...I don't understand it." Kakashi said resting a hand against his forehead.

"Well...fhe symptoms I see here...look like severe damage to most of his blood cells." Tsunade said.

Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean? What kind of damage?" He said looking closer at Sasuke and now noticing his lips were a slight shade of blue.

"Well...I'll take a look..." Tsunade said and picked up a scalpel and a microscopic magnifying glass. "This should allow me to see his blood cells without having to do tests. Now let's see here..." Tsunade said and took the scalpel and cut deep into Sasuke's arm, but surpringly very few blood came out and the blood looked rather hard and sticky it didn't look like liquid at all.

Kakashi swallowed the vomit that had risen in his throat, this didn't look pretty at all.

Tsunade looked at his blood with the special magnifying glass and she suddenly dropped it when she saw what was in it. "Oh my god..." She muttered.

"What? What is it?!" Kakashi asked hurriedly.

"Come here...look at this." Tsunade shoved the magnifying glass into his hand and he leaned down and looked through it.

**"OH FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!"** Kakashi suddenly yelled.

"Most of hie blood cells have been fryed, that must be why his blood is like this." Tsunade answered.

"What could have caused this?" Kakashi asked.

"It's very rare to see this sort of reaction but most likely a very strong lightning jutsu, when did he fall asleep and has he woken up at all?" Tsunade asked.

"Two days ago, but no he hasn't opened his eyes at all." Kakashi answered.

"I can't do anything for him Kakashi...I'm sorry." Tsunade said taking off her jacket.

Kakashi suddenly slammed his fist on the desk next to the table.

"That's not good enough! There has to be something!" He yelled.

"Well...there is one thing...but it rarely works, and its extremely difficult..." Tsunade said with a grim look on her face.

* * *

_Well there we go hope you liked it..._

_Emily_


	4. The Attack

_Heres the next chapt not as long as the previous one but ah well..._

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sasuke had been brought to the hospital, Tsunade had just gotten done rejuvenating the Uchiha's blood and he had still been out for three hours. So now Kakashi found himself sitting by Sasuke's bed just waiting for him to wake. He could hear Sasuke's breathing through the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

Naruto suddenly walked in and smiled weakly and shut the door behind him.

"How is he Kakshi sensei?" Naruto asked walking over to Sasuke's bed and looking down at him.

"Welll...he hasn't woken up yet but Tsunade said he should wake up soon." Kakashi answered looking at Sasuke's face. Suddenly he saw Sasuke's eye twitch and he pulled up closer to Sasuke's bed and rested one of his hands on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes started to flutter open and soon they were fully open and looking around trying to focus on something, finely they stopped on Naruto, and Sasuke tried to lift his head but Kakashi put a hand on his forehead.

"I know you're uncomfortable but you need to stay down." He said softly.

"N-Nar...*cough, cough*...Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he looked at his old friend. "I...I'm...*cough*...sorry..." Sasuke rasped going into a violent coughing fit while tears burned his eyes.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and smiled at him. "Sasuke...I forgave you already...I just wanted you back..." Naruto said resting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled at this and Naruto smiled back. "We should let him rest Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and left the room after saying goodbye to Sasuke.

"I'll see you later Sasuke." Kakashi said with a smile.

**~XXXXX~**

Madara and the remaining Akatsuki memebers sat in the meeting room.

"I have decided to launch an attack on Konoha and to find the Nine Tails...Naruto Uzumaki..." He said.

Kisame grinned at this. "So...we're all in it then?" He asked grabbing Samehada.

"No, But I will be sending you and Pain to Konoha...Pain will take care of the village while you look for Naruto." Madara said. Kisame nodded.

"Good...I haven't got a good taste of blood since I was last with Itachi." He said grinning like mad.

**~XXXXX~**

It had been three long months since Sasuke had been released from the hospital, now the young Uchiha found himself lying on the couch just staring at the ceiling. It wasn't until a loud explosion that made him get to his feet and run to the window. Almost as soon as he got there another explosion erupted in the north side of the village.

Sasuke got his sword and ran outside and headed to find the source. There were multiple explosions erupting all of the place. Sasuke looked around desprately.

Then as he was running he ran into Naruto. "Naruto! What the hell was that?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I-I don't know we should report it to Tsunade though!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto you go do that! I'll go check up ahead and try and figure the cause! Go!" Sasuke yelled.

"But Sasuke you can't go alone!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll be fine trust me just go!" Sasuke pushed and then disappeared through the smoke and dust that was hovering in the air.

"Good luck...Sasuke..." Naruto whispered and then hurried off to the Hokage's tower.

**~XXXXX~**

Sasuke walked slowly and stayed alert he could hear the explosions getting louder then suddenly he saw a rocket comming strait at him and he jumped to the side making it hit a large already ruined apartment building.

A figure started walking out of the smoke and Sasuke wa surprised to see Pain standing there, all six bodies.

"Uchiha Sasuke. It has been a while." Th orange haired man said lowly.

"Not long enough..." Sasuke muttered.

Then Pain looked to Kisame who now landed next to him, Konan was beside him.

"All of you split up and look for the nine tails..." Pain ordered all the bodies were about to split up before Pain suddenely grabbed the arm of the robatic looking Pain. "You stay here." The other Pain grinned upon hearing this and then the others split up to look for Naruto.

Sasuke and Pain just staired at each other for a long time before suddenly Sasuke made his move he drew his sword and it lit up with the familar lightning. Sasuke looked at Pain and then he ran at him with amazing speed and got ready to strike but just as the sword was about to touch Pain's chest the sword stopped so did Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around confused and then suddenly Pain sent out a powerful gravitational wave and sent Sasuke flying backwards crashing into a building which fell ontop of him as he hit the ground. The other nearby buildings shattered and crumbled to the ground from the sudden force.

It took Sasuke a minute to register what had just happened, then he started to think.

_'What the hell was that!?! Its no use he's too strong if all six of him are like this then this will be bad...I need reinforcements...I'll have to hold him off until they come...they've bound to have seen the destruction they'll come...I hope...'_ Sasuke's mind said, he noticed some loose rocks up above hiim and he pushed them making an exit out of the dark area then he stared at Pain, he then realized. _'__I won't be leaving in one piece...or won't be leaving at all...' _Sasuke thought.

Pain stared at him and he he stared at Pain then they both ran at each other at the same time.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaaaand it begings...hehe..._

_Well there we go hope you liked it..._

_Emily_


	5. Kakashi's Arrival

_Heres the next chapt not as long as the previous one but ah well..._

* * *

Sasuke flew backwards as another rocket exploded in front of him knocking him onto the ground, suddenly the main body of Pain was standing above him with the familar sitck like blad out of his hand. "You move and fight quite well Uchiha Sasuke...but sadly not well enough...this is the end for you...for you stand in my way of the thing I want most..." Pain said in a monotone voice.

Pain struck the blade down but before it could hit Sasuke's belly and pierce through the flesh, the blade was stopped in place and Pain then felt a strong grasp on the blade he looked to his left and saw someone standing next to him.

Sasuke looked as well and was surprised to see Kakashi standing there holding the blade standing directly beside him.

"Sasuke...you okay?" Kakashi asked not taking his eyes off Pain waiting for him to make a move.

"Yes sensei...what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked getting to his feet.

"It's obvious isn't it? Sasuke we need to take this guy down. We'll work together until the others make it." Kakashi said.

"Right." Sasuke replied.

"Hatake Kakashi...The Copy Ninja...I'm honored to finely meet you..." Pain said.

Sasuke charged up a Chidori while Kakashi charged up his Lightning Blade, and they both ran at Pain at the same time but when their hands were just about to touch the orange haired man's body they were blown back by a strong force and they both crashed into another building which collapsed on both of them.

Sasuke and Kakashi stayed under the heavy debri trying to talk quickly of a plan to use.

"Sasuke...I want you to listen closely...I am going to make a lightnign clone of myself...I can't teach it to you know...there's no time you'll have to go back out there with the clone. Try to hang in there as long as you can. We need to know the oopnent's abilities that is why I'm doing this...it's risky I know...but its the only plan we have..." Kakashi said and formed some hand seals.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in shock. "B-But you'll waste most of your chakra." Sasuke said.

"I know...but its all we have." Kakashi said and light formed and then a clone of him appeared next to him and pushed some loose boards and Sasuke and him climbed out of the rubel and looked at Pain.

Kakashi stayed underneath the rubel waiting and observing the fight trying to figure out Pain's attacks.

"How will you dodget his!" The clone yelled and suddenly he charged up a some lightning chakra in his hand and it formed a hound but the lightning was still connected to his hand, the clone controled the dog with his hand but just as the lightning hound was about to attack Pain the dog vanished as there was another force of gravity that surrounded the man.

Sasuke frowned at this. "He's batting away every single attack!" He yelled.

"I know..." The lightning clone said.

The other Pain suddenly jumped in front of the other and he grinned, it removed part of its arm then flicked it and his arm turned into a branch of rockets.

"Look out!" The clone yelled as the rockets all launched at the Uchiha.

Sasuke started running until he managed to loose most of them then he stopped but he hadn't seen the rocket still remaining and it hit the ground just bellow him sending him flying to the ground.

The main body of Pain caught its attention on _'Kakashi' _and he suddenly appeared in front of him with out warning and shoved the stake like blade into the clone's chest in the heart area.

The clone let out a grunt then light flashed as the lightning suddenly exploded from the clone's body then disappeared with a bright flash.

"A Lightning Clone..." Pain mumbled. He then turned his attention to Sasuke and looked at his robotic body.

The other Pain grinned and suddenly removed its cloak revealing six arms and a large, wide sharp blade attached to its back, snaking up to rest high above its head.

Sasuke's eyes widened and suddenly the main body held out its hand and a black hole like thing appeared in his hand.

Sasuke suddenly subconciously took a step forward as he felt himself being pulled forward. Sasuke tried to resist but the pull increased and he started flying strait for Pain but even worse the blade that was raised above the robotic Pain's back he let out a cry then suddenly he remembered he had one option left.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a chain and hurled it at a rock and it caught hold and he hung onto it tight. "I know you're here for Naruto...but I'm here to say your not getting him! I'll do everything I can! You won't get him!" Sasuke yelled he knew this was the end of his life right now.

Pain upon hearing this increased the gravitational pull arround him and Sasuke's fingers started to slip and finely the chain broke and he flew right onto the razor sharp blade.

Sasuke's eyes widened and a loud choked scream escaped him as rivers of blood poured out of his stomach and back.

The other pain suddenly raised the blade and flicked it and sent Sasuke flying off the blade and onto the ground lying on it motionless, it hurt to move Sasuke was so dizzy it wasn't funny.

Then he heard a loud shout and then as he turned he saw Kakashi running at Pain with a lightning blade, he was angry and Sasuke had never seen Kakashi so angry sure he had heard Kakashi raise his voice strictly a few times but never had he seen him liket this.

Sasuke tried to move but it was useless. "K-Ka-Kakashi! Look...out!!" Sasuke yeplped as Pain suddenly emmited another gravitational wave.

It sent Kakashi crumbling intio a pile of rubble, a ruinged apartment building fell ontop of him while he as getting up and when the dust cleared Kakashi could be seen unable to move do to his body being surrounded by large rocks that were smashed against his body pinning his arms to his sides.

"D-Damn..." Kakashi muttered he looked over to Sasuke who had now fallen uncconcious.

The orange haired man looked down at Kakashi with no emotion. "Your inabillity to move doesn't seem fake...this is the end for you. I know you're not a shadow clone..." Pain said as he slowly walked over to the immobile Kakashi. "Know Pain..." He whispered and suddenly stabbed the blade he had in his hand into Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi was still for a few minutes before he fell unconcious.

Pain upon thinking he killed The Great Copy Ninja turned around and left, to go find Naruto.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaaaand it begings...hehe..._

_Well there we go hope you liked it..._

_Emily_


	6. The Human Path of Pain

_Heres the next chapt not as long as the previous one but ah well..._

* * *

Naruto, Iruka, Hinata, and Karin hurried as fast as they could to the main part of town, they had heard most of the damage was being done there.

"Who do you think is doing this Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked.

Iruka shook his head. "I don't know Naruto but they're extremely powerful if they've caused this much damage."

"I haven't seen Sasuke...I hope he's okay." Karin said.

"We should all split up and look for Kakashi and Sasuke they haven't reported to Tsunade yet." Iruka stated.

"Right!" Naruto said and with that they all split up in different directions looking for Kakashi and Sasuke.

Iruka continued strait ahead and he suddenly stopped when he came to a large ruined area in the middle of the city. "Unbelievable..." He said as he looked around at the horrible destruction that had been created.

He then saw a body up ahead and his eyes widened when he recognized it as Sasuke and he hurried over and kneeled next to him, he had a giant gapping wound in his chest. "Sasuke? Sasuke wake up...come on please don't be dead..." Iruka whispered.

Iruka then looked up when he heard a moan, he saw Kakashi stuck between some rocks unable to move he was pretty beat up as well.

"Iruka...get him help...hurry he might come back..." Kakashi whispered.

"Don't worry I'll go get Karin..." Iruka and got to his feet.

"No need I'm right here..." Karin said and hurried over to Sasuke while Iruka got up to get Kakashi free.

"Sasuke...Sasuke wake up." Karin said softly and brushed some raven locks out of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Karin. "Karin...?" He whispered he was quite confused.

"Sasuke don't move but I need you to bite as hard as you can...your injured badly and I need to heal you...your wounds are life threatening so I have to hurry." She said softly.

Sasuke slowly opened his mouth and bit into her arm and she started to channel her healing chakra into his body until it was fully healed then he let go.

"Good." Karin said and smiled at him.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Karin just nodded at him and then stood up and walked over to Kakashi and healed him as well.

They then all stood and looked around a little bit and started to discuss things quietly.

"Who was it Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi was about to speak when Sasuke started for him.

"It's Pain from the Akatsuki...him and all six of his bodies...they all have a unique attack from what Madara told me...I think the ones we met have special abilites too. The main body of him seems to be able to pull and push things away from him as if he can control gravity the other one looks to appear to be some sort of weapons body." Sasuke said.

"I'll go report this to Tsunade...Karin go to the hospital and start healing people with Ino and Sakura!" Kakashi said.

"Got it!" Karin said and she ran towards the hospital while Kakashi headed towards the tower.

Sasuke and Iruka stood there for a second before another figure landed in front of them.

"It's another one of his bodies!" Sasuke said.

Iruka looked at this one he was rather tall and had really long hair and the piercings on his skin went around his jaw line and up to his cheeks and there was one in the bridge of his nose.

"I think this one is one of the more dangerous ones Iruka...hurry go get reinforcements now! I'll hold him off." Sasuke said as he took a step forward.

"Sasuke I can't leave you here with him..." Iruka said.

"I'll be fine! But if I'm not tell Naruto it was for him." Sasuke said and smiled weakly before looking at the Pain.

Iruka looked at Sasuke shocked, he had never heard Sasuke sound so determined yet so doubtful.

"Okay...be careful." Iruka replied then hurried off.

"Well looks like you aren't dead." Came a voice.

Sasuke looked to the left and saw the real body of Pain standing there.

"I don't have the time to mess with you...I'll have him end your life." he said then went off to go find Naruto.

Sasuke activated his Sharinagn and drew his sword, the other pain smirked and ran at Sasuke and Sasuke ran at him with his sword drawn back and ready to strike.

Pain suddenly grabbed him and twisted the sword out of his hands, but Sasuke slammed his foot down on his arm and grabbed it again, then it lit up with chidori as he channeled it onto the blade and he stabbed it through Pain's shoulder.

The long haired Pain smirked and suddenly kicked Sasuke hard in between the legs making Sasuke kneel in agnony, Sasuke then felt Pain put a single hand on top of his head.

Sasuke looked up and saw him smirk evily then his hand started to glow and Sasuke stilled his eyes were wide with shock.

"Ngh...what are you doing?" Sasuke grunted as he felt it as if something was prodding his mind.

Sasuke started to shake violently as he started to feel empty and cold.

"You don't know of the nine tails' location either...pity..." Pain said and started to raise his hand to suck out Sasuke's soul when suddenly a kunai shot into his hand making him let go of Sasuke's head.

The body of Pain looked at his hand and frowned as he saw blood.

Sasuke fell to the ground unconcious from passing out from shock.

Two other people landed right beside Pain and one punched him hard in the side of the head sending the tall man flying.

Sasuke started to get up again and he looked up and found Gai and Suigetsu standing over him looking at Pain.

Suigetsu then down at Sasuke and smiled allowing Sasuke to see his funny toothy grin. "You alright?"

Sasuke nodded and slowly got to his feet, he wobbled a little bit he was starting to feel a little strange and he found himself subconciously rubbing his shoulder where his curse seal once was.

"We need to take him down carefully he's dangerous..." Sasuke said once again activating his Sharingan once again, then he charged up a Chidori only this time he jumped up high into the air and released a large amount Chidori Senbon at Pain.

The Senbon hit Pain and pierced strait through him he didn't have time to react, almost as soon as the chidori senbon hit him Suigetsu jumped at him and struck his sword down on his leg badly injuring it.

"**Fire Style:** Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and exhaled a stream of flames from his mouth.

Pain managed to jump out of the way of the attack and knocked Suigetsu's next blow away by giving him a powerful kick which sent him crashing through a pile of debris.

Gai suddenly saw something on Sasuke's neck and he couldn't believe it, his curse seal was back. He didn't know if he should tell Sasuke or not he decided he'd wait til later knowing that Sasuke might not be happy about it.

Sasuke then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and black flames errupted all over Pain's body and slowly began to eat at him until he was gone, and Sasuke fell to his knees panting he had wasted alot of chakra and he wasn't feeling all that great.

Suigetsu noted that most of the desruction around had stopped. "Maybe they're gone..." Suigetsu he said resting his hands behind his head.

"I think you're right...but he'll be back I know he will be..." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

_Well there we go hope you liked it..._

_Emily_


	7. The Nakara Path of Pain and a Surprise

_Heres the next chapt not as long as the previous one but ah well..._

* * *

The attack had stopped for a day until they started the next day, Kakashi had reported back to Tsunade and Tsunade announced Jiraya had killed one of the Pains but was killed in the process and that Naruto was going to go on special training to help them defeat Pain so they'd have to work on it solo until he came back.

Right now Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sasuke were all running towards the explosions when another figure jumped in front of their path.

Sasuke glared at this, he recognized it as another body of Pain, this one was bulky and had three spikes in each ear. "There's another one." he muttered, he wasn't very happy he had his curse seal again which was making his body ache and he felt like shit and was running a fever but Sakura and Tsunade said there was nothing they could do.

Sasuke looked at the others. "I can't remember what this one does...I think its something to do with strength." He said they were using him as the current leader because he knew more about the Akatsuki but Shikamaru was the battle stratigest.

"Alright guys lets do this." Sasuke said.

"Alrighty." Kiba said as he got off of Akamaru.

Sasuke performed the correct hand seals and then put his fingers to his lips. **"Fire Style: Roaring Flame Sphere!!"** Sasuke shouted and exhaled a crater sized fireball that clashed into Pain and started to drag him away before it exploded releasing a blast of raging flames.

The smoke cleared and the Pain was seen but his cloak was torn and messy.

Kiba took the oppertunity to use his Piercing Fang attack against the Pain but it grabbed his hand and hurled him across the destructed area as it did that Ino suddenly jumped high into the air and landed a punch to the Pain's head.

Shikamaru drew three kunai with explosive tags on them and hurled them at him but the Pain suddenly was in front of him and slammed him against a wall and grabbed his arm then lifted him up by it and snapped it with one squeez and slammed him on the floor.

Shikamaru let out a cry of pain as his arm wa brutaly broken.

Ino ran over to him and kneeled but Pain swattered her away with a sharp backhand that sent her flying.

**"Fang over Fang!"** Kiba yelled and attacked Pain from behind.

Sasuke then touched his braclets on his wrists and mashed his hands together. **"Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation!"** He shouted then shuriken appeared in his hands.

He threw them and more kept appearing in his hand and he kept throwing constantly until finely the jutsu wore off and the blades stopped forming.

The Pain was now seen with shuriken all over his body and blood pouring out of him.

Pain fell to the ground dead and Sasuke collapsed to his knees he was convulsing.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked and walked over to him his head was lowered.

"I-I'm not feeling...what's happening to me...?" Sasuke asked looking up at her.

She suddenly gasped then screamed as she saw his face.

"Ino what is it?" Shikamaru asked walking over to her his arm limp to his side from it being broken.

"H-His eye...his eye...look at it..." She said as she put a hand over her mouth.

Kiba walked over to them. "Hey guys what's wrong?" Kiba asked then stopped. "Uh oh...that's not good." He muttered.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke asked worried and confused.

"We need to get you back to Konoha Sasuke fast." Shikamaru said and grabbed his hand to help him up.

Then they started back to Konoha.

* * *

_Well there we go hope you liked it...even though it was shorter than hell..._

_Emily_


	8. The Animal Path of Pain

_Heres the next chapt not as long as the previous one but ah well..._

* * *

Sasuke now found himself sitting on his bed at home, he looked in the mirror he had in his lap and his eyes started to water again as he saw the familiar eye lining that Orochimaru had now surrounding his eyes.

Tsunade said that since his curse seal was back it was stronger and Orochimaru's essence was succeeding in slowly taking over his body.

He had given up now he just refused to leave his house he felt ashamed and he had lost his will to fight ever since he found the news that there was nothing Tsunade could do.

There was a knock on the door but he didn't get up, he just sat there but he heard the door open itself and five minutes later he saw Kakashi walk into his room, but he didn't say anything instead he sat on the bed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke avoided eye contact he didn't want Kakashi to see him like this. "Sensei..." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke I know your upset...and I don't blame you...but I want you to know that we all are here for you...especially me...but we need your help Sasuke...all your friends need you...and so do I...and I know you don't have much time left. But I'm doing all the research I can to see how to fix this...I promise I will not abandon you Sasuke." He said softly.

Sasuke slowly looked at him with his yellow snake like eyes. "I can't move it burns..." Sasuke whispered looking at the curse seal on his shoulder, which was glowing bright orange.

"I know...but you have to try...I know you're in pain. But we all need you Sasuke we don't know their abilities...you're the only one that does." Kakashi said brushing some stands of hair from Sasuke's face which was now noticeably pale as the rest of his body.

"Please Sasuke..." Kakashi said.

"I'm scared..." Sasuke whispered.

"I know you are...I wouldn't want to go out there either...but we need you're help." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked down again noticing the silent tear that was streaming down his cheek.

"You think about it Sasuke...I won't force you." He said.

**~XXXXX~**

Juugo, Sakura, and Kakashi were standing in front of another body of Pain and just stared at it.

"I have no idea who this one is..." Juugo said as he looked at the body.

It was shorter and it looked like the body of a female.

Pain suddenly moved his hands together and then slammed them on the ground and three giant centipedes appeared and started crawling towards them.

Sakura landed a strong punch to ones head and it fell to the ground.

Juugo transformed into his level 3 curse seal form and ran at Pain but the centipede suddenly got in his way so he landed a super strong punch and the centipede crashed into the other one and they both fell dead.

Kakashi ran at Pain and struck his Lightning Blade into it's shoulder and then Pain kicked Kakashi hard in the gut and Kakashi kneeled in Pain.

Sakura jumped up into the air and came down with a sharp punch to Pain's head sending him to the flying to the ground,Kakashi looked at the centipede's then drew a kunai, but Pain landed a powerful kick to Kakashi's chest before he could attack and Kakashi was instantly on the ground, his kunai was now in Pain's hand and he stabbed Kakashi in the leg making him cry out.

Sakura tried to sneak up on him but Pain hit her with a backhand when she tried to jump on him, just when Pain was about to stab Kakashi in the chest a sword came through his chest from behind and Pain's mouth dropped open and blood started to leak out of his mouth.

Then it fell ontop of Kakashi who shoved the dead body off.

They could now see Sasuke standing there looking down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, she hadn't known Sasuke's condition had gotten this bad she hadn't seen him for a few days.

Kakashi looked at Sakura telling her to not mention anything, and Juugo already knew Sasuke was hurting so he decided not to say anything anyways.

Sakura swallowed as a tear streamed down her face as she looked at Sasuke's once beautiful body.

"Glad to see you made it Sasuke...thank you." Kakashi said smiling at him, but Sasuke didn't smile he didn't even look at him he just kept his eyes lowered, then he started back off to Konoha and the others followed not talking to him, they all knew Sasuke was having a hard time and that it'd be best not to bother him about the subject.

With that they all made it back to Konoha.

They all had to wait for the next assault it seemed like each day they had to deal with one body at a time , but they would be ready.

* * *

_Well there we go hope you liked it...even though it was shorter than hell..._

_Emily_


	9. The Asura and Preta path of Pain

_Let's get it on guys ^^_

* * *

Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Tenten now were standing in front of two of Pain's bodies.

Sasuke recognized the one as the weapons Pain, but he didn't know the other one but he had two piercings in his cheeks and two on the bridge of his nose and two spikes going through his ears and his hair was slicked back.

Sasuke glared before he jumped and released some Chidori Senbon, but to his surprise the Pain with the studs in his ears absorbed it.

Sasuke looked at Sai and both of them ran at it at full speed with their swords drawn and both attempted stab him in each shoulder but it grabbed both blades with its hands not caring that they made its hands bleed, then he wrenched the blades out of their hands and threw them then punched them both hard in the face knocking them to the ground then giving them a powerful kick that knocked them a few yards away.

Lee took this oppertunity to use his Leaf Whirlwind but it did little damage to him.

_'It can absorb chakra...'_ Sasuke thought.

Neji struck the Pain with a powerful 8 Trigams Palm Rotation attack and it knocked the body of Pain to the ground and Sasuke sprang to his feet and was about to use Amaterasu when a rocket exploded behind him on the ground and he went crashing through a building.

Sasuke grunted and got up his head was bleeding from it colliding with the wall.

Tenten threw a couple weapons at Pain but he batted them away like they were nothing.

Sasuke watched as everyone was thrown around he was feeling so dizzy and the pain started to come back to him he couldn't move an inch with out agony, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sasuke! Get your ass moving." Sai said walking over to the agonized Uchiha.

"I-I can't..." He muttered.

Sai looked at him as he saw he was starting to sweat all over. "Sasuke?" he asked and walked over to him.

"D-Don't worry about me...do what you can...I...can't move...I don't care if I die...just go...you guys need to retreat...you guys are getting beat...please..." Sasuke said.

Sai looked at him, he saw he was serious dead serious. "Alright..." He said and then he gathered up everybody then they all left.

Pain looked at Sasuke and started over to Sasuke who was in complete agony then his eyes shot wide open and he screamed as loud as he could as horrible pain filled his head.

**_'Sasuke-kun...you know you can't resist me...'_** came a voice in his head.

"Please...stop..." Sasuke whispered, then familar wings burst out of his back only now they were made of snakes.

Sasuke was on his hands and knees now both panting and crying.

"Please..." Sasuke whispered as a few tears dripped from his eyes and onto the ground.

His hair became long and grey like his previous curse seal form, only his skin was completely white like Orochimaru's had been and orange flame markings from the curse seal covered his body. Sasuke let out a loud scream and he punched a rock as hard as he could and it shattered.

The other two Pains looked at Sasuke with curiousity and Sasuke stood up.

Sasuke's eyes melted into the Mangekyo Sharingan and Amaterasu suddenly errupted everywhere and completely melted the robotic Pain in an instant from the intense heat.

Then Sasuke charged up a Chidori and ran at the other one and hit him in the chest this time he didn't absorb it instead a gigantic explosion took place and took out a large portion of the area creating a crater, and that was the end of that Pain as well.

Sasuke then heard something and he wheeled around shot some Chidori Senbon which exploded when they hit the person and made contact.

There was a loud shout and then the person fell to the ground.

Sasuke suddenly had run out of chakra and he turned back to normal, or as normal as he looked now.

He then saw Kakashi lying on the ground and his eyes widened and he forced himself to crawl over to Kakashi's side.

Sasuke looked down at Kakashi who was choking on his blood, but he spat it up and Sasuke lifted his head his eyes wide with tears, his lip was quivering and it was the first time Kakashi could actually say he looked mortified.

"Kakashi...? S-Sensei...?" Sasuke whispered his voice cracking.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and smiled weakly before he faded from the earth.

Sasuke started to shake violently as his body racked with sobs and he just sat there holding Kakashi's dead body as silent tears fell from his eyes and finely he fell asleep.

**~XXXXX~**

Naruto and Sakura were hurrying through the destroyed town, Sasuke and Kakashi had been missing for hours and it was now midnight and they stopped suddenly when they saw a figure sitting on the ground holding someone else.

The slowly walked silently over to them when they noticed the person holding the other character was sleeping.

Sakura gasped when she saw it was Sasuke and Kakashi, Naruto was shocked too.

Sasuke was covered in blood and Kakashi was dead.

Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't himself lately and he suddenly glared hard at Sasuke, he had a feeling Sasuke had to do with their sensei's death. **"SASUKE!!!!"** He roared startling the Uchiha awake.

Sasuke looked at him through teary eyes. "I-It was an accident..." He whispered.

Naruto suddenly went into rage and he tackled Sasuke to the ground and started beating him his fists filled with chakra.

**"NARUTO STOP!!"** Sakura yelled.

Sasuke didn't even attempt to fight back, he knew he deserved this it was all his fault.

He had killed Kakashi and he would never forgive himself.

* * *

_Sorry guys had to do it ;P_

_Well there we go hope you liked it...even though it was shorter than hell..._

_Emily_


	10. The Deva Path's Rage and a Tragic Death

_Let's get it on guys ^^_

* * *

Naruto now found himself standing alone in front of the last body of Pain, Pain was staring right back at him they had been fighting for a good while. Sasuke suddenly came running up to him, and stood next to him.

"Naruto I know you're angry with me...but we need to work together on this." Sasuke said looking at the nice sized crater Pain had made in the village.

Naruto didn't look at him he just continued to look at Pain.

"Tsunade got rid of my curse mark...now we have to be careful Naruto let's go." Sasuke yelled and ran at Pain only to be flung back by a gravitational force.

Naruto went into Sage Mode and looked at Pain he ran at him with two Rasengan one in each hand, right when they were going to hit Pain he pushed Naruto away from him, then Pain looked at the young Uchiha picking himself up off the ground.

He pulled out his blade from his hand and started to pull Sasuke towards him.

The youngest Uchiha went flying towards pain but just before the blade hit his body Sasuke whipped out his sword and pressed it against Pain's blade grinding the two blades against each other as he tried not get killed by Pain's attack.

Pain was so distracted by this that he didn't notice Naruto running at him from behind with another Rasengan in his hand.

Pain went flying forward and the blade broke on his hand off and Sasuke fell to the ground, but immediantly was on his feet again.

Pain got up just in time to land a strong kick to Sasuke's stomach sending him flying into a pile of debris as he ran.

Naruto appeared behind Pain and hit him in the back with a strong kick but Pain grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground and was about to finish Naruto off but a shruiken from Sasuke stopped him.

Then the sky started to darken and lightning struck the ground and then started to raise into the air and formed into a giant lightning dragon.

"Kirin..." Pain muttered, he had never thought the Uchiha boy would be capable of this technique.

**"NARUTO!! GET AWAY!!!"** Sasuke shouted over the roar of the thunder.

Naruto got the hint and jerked his feet upwards and kicked Pain in the chin knocking him to the ground, then he ran as fast as he could as Sasuke released the dragon and it flew at Pain with a roar, but Pain used a gravitational sheild to protect himelf.

The dragon disappeared and Sasuke fell to his knees from using so much chakra.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and just walked off not bothering to say anything to him, Naruto suddenly ran at him with a Rasenshuriken and tried to hit him but Pain knocked him to the ground before it hit him.

Naruto landed on his back and Pain was about to crush Naruto but Sasuke's chakra raised and suddenly he was surprised to see the spirital warrior Susano'o standing behind the boy. He'd heard Itachi could do it but he hadn't known Sasuke could.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan when suddenly Madara appeared a few yards away from him.

Sasuke glared at him and was about to run at him when Madara performed a single hand seal.

"Illusion Mind Control." He said softly.

Sasuke's Sharingan suddenly disappeared and his look softened as he no longer saw Madara but he now saw Itachi.

"I-Itachi...?" Sasuke whispered as tears came to his eyes.

Sasuke slowly started to walk towards Madara who smirked softly.

_'Sasuke...its been a while...I've missed you...'_ Itachi said.

"I-I missed you too big brother..." Sasuke whispered as he continued to walk towards Madara.

_'I've always hoped we would be together...'_ Itachi answered.

"The why did you leave?" Sasuke asked.

_'Because I had to...'_ Itachi replied.

Finely Sasuke felt himself being grabbed roughly and turned around, to face Pain the illusion jutsu wore off and Itachi disappeared.

Sasuke looked around confused and suddenly he felt Madara clamp a firm hand over his mouth.

Then Madara looked at Naruto with an evil grin. "Tell you what Uzumaki Naruto...you come with us willingly...and I'll let your friend go." Madara said.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke who was glaring at Madara even though he couldn't see him completely.

"But let me remind you...if you do come with us...will kill you and destroy Konoha...are you willing to do that? Mind I remind you...he killed your sensei in cold blood..." Madara said and earned himself a muffled curse from Sasuke as he started to struggle violently.

"Shush now...uncle Madara's talking..." Madara said with a grin.

Sasuke let out a muffled roar of rage but Naruto's voice suddenly interrupted him.

"Go ahead...kill him...I don't care..." He spat coldly.

Sasuke's eyes widened with hurt and disbelief, but he looked down in shame.

"Are you sure Uzumaki? An unbreakable bond of friendship...lost forever?" Madara said and chuckled.

Naruto then glared at him before speaking. "He's not my friend...he never was..." he said and looked away.

Madara smirked. "Very well..." He said then looked at Pain, who then saw a piece of sharp metal that had came off a building, he used his gravity conrol to pick it up and angle it then he let it go and it pierced strait through Sasuke's chest and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he tried to speak but the only thing that happened was a red bubble that came out of his mouth and then burst making a stream of blood come from his mouth, Sasuke's eyes just stared at Naruto they were so full of hurt.

"N-Naruto...I...I'm sorry...I don't blame you for hating me...I just want you to know...you were always my best friend...the only one I thought about other than Itachi...I'm sorry that I left...I'm sorry that I hurt all of you guys...I-I-I'm sorry...sorry that I..." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because he stopped breathing and his life slipped away.

"Pity really..." Madara's voice cut the silence.

Naruto's eyes were still wide and just staring at Sasuke, his best friend, whom he just allowed Madara to kill.

"I'll meet you back at the base now that we got that little distraction out of the way..." Madara said then used his teleporting jutsu to leave the area.

Pain suddenly plunged a kunai through both of Naruto's hands pinning him there, then he looked down at him he was about to finish him off when he was thrown backwards.

Naruto looked up and was surprised to see Hinata standing there.

Hinata was glaring at Pain coldly. "I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!" She said.

"Hm?" Pain said and cocked his head to the side.

Naruto looked up at her in shock. "What're you doing here!?! Get out of here! You're now match -" Naruto couldn't finish because Hinata cut him off.

"I know..." She whispered.

Naruto looked at her confused.

"I'm...just being selfish..." She whispered.

"What're talking about!? What are you doing!? Its dangerous!!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm here of my own free will...I used to always cry and give up...I nearly went the wrong way...but you...you showed me the right way...I was always chasing you...wanting to overtake you...I just wanted to walk with you...I wanted to be with you...You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I...love you..." Hinata said smiling to herself.

Pain suddenly stabbed her in the chest and she fell to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he broke free of the restraints and went four tails.

Then all the sudden a skeleton surrounded him and six tails were resting on his body.

Pain looked at him with no emotion. "So looks like I have awakened the fox...from his anger..." He said, then got ready to fight.

* * *

_Sorry guys had to do it ;P_

_Well there we go hope you liked it...even though it was shorter than hell..._

_Emily_


	11. A Talk in The Afterlife

_Let's get it on guys ^^_

_IMPOTANT NOTE!!! This next scene is going to be like Sasuke in the afterlife since hes just now entering it , and what he sees and all that crap._

* * *

**~Sasuke Entering the Afterlife~**

Sasuke was walking, he could hear his footsteps echoing in the cold what he figured to be marble floor by the sound of his foot steps. Everything was pitch black and his body was cold he couldn't feel his chakra, he knew he was dead.

But wasn't he suposed to be in heaven?

Or was this hell that he was walking through?

Suddenly he came to a door and he stared at it for a second before his curiousity got the better of him, and he reached out and opened the door. Now he saw the ocean below an endless sky filled with stars.

He walked through the door and out of the dark void, he looked around and suddenly spotted a man sitting on a rock by the ocean, his back was turned to him and he was just staring out at the ocean.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say something, but the man spoke before him.

"I've been waiting for you..." The man said and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke.

Sasuke froze in place and his eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. "I-Itachi...?" Sasuke whispered as tears burned behind his eyes.

Itachi smiled at him and twisted his body around a slightly and beckoned Sasuke with his familar hand gesture he always used when he called Sasuke to him when they were younger.

Memories came back to him and he looked down.

He remembered he'd always come running towards his brother and then he'd knock him over with a painful poke to thw forehead.

But this time, Sasuke didn't run he just walked over slowly his feet dragging on the ground as he shuffled his feet on the ground.

Itachi smiled as his little brother came to him, once he was next to him he moved over a little bit.

"Sit." Itachi said softly.

Sasuke did as he was told and he sat down beside his brother, and was silent.

The two were silent for a long time. Sasuke because he felt guilty and responsible for his brother's death, and Itachi because Sasuke now knew the truth about everything and it was kind of awkard. He didn't know what to say to him.

Finely after five minutes of silence Sasuke spoke in a shaky voice.

"I-Is this...real?" he said as a couple tears managed to get free and streamed down his cheeks.

Itachi smiled at him. "Yes...its real foolish little brother..." Itachi answered.

Sasuke nodded but then lowered his eyes.

"I've missed you otouto..." Itachi said softly.

Sasuke looked up at him slowly before replying. "I-I've missed you too...Nii-san..." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi smiled at him happily. "You've grown ever so much since the boy that used to beg me to train with him..." He whispered and touched Sasuke's face gently.

Sasuke was silent though and Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke we need to talk..." He said softly and lifted Sasuke chin so he'd look him in the eye.

"What about?" Sasuke asked looking at his brother with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Itachi's smile faded, he didn't want to be the one to tell Sasuke this. "Sasuke...it can't be like this..." He said softly.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked confused by what his brother was trying to say.

"We can't be together Sasuke..." Itachi whispered raising his hand up to run his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"W-Why not?" Sasuke asked his tears of happiness suddenly turned to tears of fear, pain, and sorrow.

"Because little brother its not your time yet...and...you don't belong in hell...that's where I'm going...you belong in heaven Sasuke...I've done more horrible things than you can immagine...far worse than you have little brother..." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and a sob escaped him as he looked down at the ground.

"B-But...its...not fair..." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi smiled weakly as he himself felt tears start to threaten to fall, but he took a deep breath.

He honestly didn't remember the last time he had gotten so emotional other than leaving Konoha that dreadful day.

"...please don't leave me...I'm not strong enough...to loose you again...please...Nii-san...don't go...stay with me...don't leave me alone again...please..." Sasuke whispered softly as he grabbed Itachi and held onto him as tight as he could.

Itachi's body was cold, no not cold, it was freezing!

Sasuke started sobbing softly into Itachi's chest, and Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin ontop of Sasuke's head, his hair tickling his throat.

Itachi couldn't help it the tears started to come from his eyes and dripped onto Sasuke's raven hair, he then started to speak.

"Foolish little brother. You just don't get it...I never left you...I was always with you...and I always will be...I will never abandon you Sasuke. You are my little brother...and I love you...and always will." Itachi said holding Sasuke close to him while he cried.

Finely he pulled Sasuke off of him and looked at him sadly then he spoke.

"It's time Sasuke...there won't be a next time...this is the last time you will see of me no more meeting Sasuke..." Itachi said as some tears streamed from his eyes.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled but suddenly Itachi's body burst into flames and he disappeared as he went back down to hell.

Sasuke collapsed to his knees crying sobbing into his hands. "Itachi..." He whispered.

Then everything around him started to deteriate and then everythiing went white, Sasuke's body suddenly didn't feel cold anymore, he felt the warmth coming back to his body and felt his heart come back to life.

**~Back to the Battle Field~**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes he heard a loud roar and then the sound of buildings crashing to the ground. He looked over and saw that Naruto had transformed into something far more fightening than the four tails he now had six tails waving behind him and the skeleton of the fox was now visiable around the chakra covering Naruto.

Sasuke stared in shock for a second then lowered his head in sadness as he remembered Itachi.

"I'll do it...for you only..." Sasuke whispered, and forced himself to his feet crying out from the pain he was in then he got ready to make his move.

* * *

_YAY SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Emily_


	12. The Eight Tails

_Let's get it on guys ^^_

* * *

Pain jumped out of the way as one of the six tails barely missed him, he was getting frusterated basicly all he was doing was running around trying to not get hit by them or get clawed by the long claws on the fox's hands.

He then looked over to Sasuke when he heard a moan, and he was surprised to see the young Uchiha slowly picking himself off the ground.

"So...you're still alive?" Pain asked as he jumped backwards to avoid another swipe of Naruto's claws.

Sasuke glared at him and in answer activated his Sharingan and performed some hand seals and fired several Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire jutsu into the air forming giant thunder clouds.

Sasuke then formed a chidori in his hand and jumped to the top of the tallest structure that was still standing and raised his lighting covered hand to the sky. "This jutsu brings down thunder from the heavens, I merely direct its power towards you. This jutsu's name is Kirin. Come!" Sasuke shouted, and again lightning gathered in the sky creating a giant dragon. "Vanish with the roar of thunder!" Sasuke said.

To Pain's surprise he found himself unable to move and his eyes widened as the dragon came at him with a roar and crashed into him. When the smoke disappeared, Sasuke was hoping to see Pain's body no longer there, but he was...only thing was he had no cloak on, it had been incinerated.

Naruto took the oppertunity to take a swipe at Pain but instead hit Sasuke as Pain grabbed him and used him as a shield.

Sasuke cried out in pain as blood poured out of his stomachm Sasuke glared at Naruto coldly and actiavted his Sharingan to help him keep Naruto under his control.

Pain then let go of Sasuke and shoved him to the ground, and was about to lay the final blow to Sasuke when Sasuke flipped over onto his back and jerked his leg high into the air and kicked Pain to the ground and got up.

Sasuke looked at Pain and drew his katana and charged it with his Chidori. "This is for Itachi..." Sasuke whispered as tears came to his eyes again. He suddenly heard Sakura's voice and his eyes widened. "Sakura! Stay away!" Sasuke yelled somewhat panicked.

"Sasuke-kun! Where's Naru...to...?" Sakura froze in her tracks as she saw the six tailed fox. "S-Sasuke...i-is that...N-Naruto?" Sasuke nodded and ran to her.

"Yes now go! You can't be here! It's way too dangerous!" Sasuke said. "But...I can't leave you...you'll die..." Sakura whispered putting her hand on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke looked at Naruto then back at her.

"Maybe I will...but at least I'll be at peace..." Sasuke said looking into her watering eyes, he then put his hands on her shoulder. "Sakura...don't worry about me...tell Tsunade there will be more people needing to be healed." Sasuke said giving her a gentle push.

Sakura lowered her head but nodded and hurried off only she didn't go back to the village she hid behind some ruins of a building to watch the fight.

Sasuke jumped out of the way as one of Naruto's tails slammed into the ground between him and Pein, Pein sadly had also sensed the large lashing tail and had managed to dodge it as well.

The fox opened its mouth and a large amount of chakra started to gather in its mouth until finely Naruto let it go and the blast came flying at Pein who jumped out of the way, Pein started to use his gravitational pull but Naruto flung it back at him sending the orange haired Akatsuki member flying.

Pein had finely had enough fooling around and he looked to Sasuke who was picking himself up off the ground, he had fallen when he felt the impact of the blast taking down seven buildings at once from Naruto's large attack. Pein created a shadow clone to go after Sasuke while he worked on the fox.

Sasuke wasn't aware of the shadow clone at the moment because he was looking at Naruto and trying to control the fox with his Sharingan to make Naruto not go into full power.

Suddenly a storm of kunai flew down at him and he soon found himself flat on his back with kunai lodged into his ankles, and shoulders embedded to the hilt pinning him to the ground. Sasuke winced in pain and looked up to see a shadow clone of Pein staring down at him with the stake like weapon in his hand, the shadow clone plundged it into Sasuke's abdomen, piercing the soft flesh of his belly.

Sasuke cried out and spat up some blood and rested his head on the ground as he saw stars swarming around his head.

Naruto stared in shock as his best friend lay dying on the ground he had stopped his assault on Pein to just watch as Pein's shadow clone continueously stabbed Sasuke over and over again.

Naruto's eyes filled with a burning rage and he let out a loud scream and two more tails added onto the six already behind him, the body frame of the fox got larger, the skeleton was no longer visable as now it was covered by muscle and flesh.

Sasuke managed to turn his head to the left to look at Naruto he tried one last time to use his Sharingan on his best friend but he didn't have enough chakra, then another stab to the shoulder made him pass out. His last thoughts echoing in his head.

_'T__his is going to be bad...Itachi...I'm sorry...'_

* * *

_EEEEPPP! OH NO!_

_Emily_


	13. Father and Son

__

**__**

__

_Attention everyone! I would like to thank my friend Darkca for this. He wrote the following chapter I did not, I was so confused on how to do it that he decided to help me. So thanks you're the best. I edited some of it though...but still all credit goes to Darkca and again thanks!_

____

__

_Let's get this show on the road people! :3_

Pein stood over Sasuke's downed body and watched as eight-tailed Naruto rampaged through the ruined village before setting his sights on him. "Oh fuck me" The skinned fox's mouth opened and gathered up chakra into it's menacing ball attack "Oh fuck me side ways" the Deva path had only a second to jump out of the way before the attack tore through the space he was just in, narrowly avoiding Sasuke, and continuing on hitting the ground and destroying more of Konoha.

**~XXXXXX~**

In the hiding place of Nagato, the true pain, and Konan. "God realm is close enough now" Nagato said calmly.

Konan turned to Nagato shocked. "Close enough? What are you….no you can't possibly mean to use..." She was cut off when both Nagato and the Deva path spoke at the same time

"Chibaku Tensei!"

"You don't have to go that far! You're in no shape!" Konan exclaimed.

**"BE QUIET, KONAN…I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" **Nagato yelled.

Konan sighed and then decided it best not to argue so she remained silent.

**~XXXXXX~**

A small dark sphere gathered in the Deva path's hands and he throw it up into the sky, when it reached a certain height it began drawing in everything around it, earth, trees, buildings, they were all pulled up to the sphere which was growing with each new layer that was added.

Eight-tailed Naruto found itself caught as the slap of earth it was standing on was pulled up towards the ball.

The strain of the attack was beginning to show as Nagato's nose bled.

In a desperate attempt to escape, the fox charged up another menacing ball and fired it at the sphere but it did nothing and by then it was to late, he was pulled straight to the sphere's surface and drew inside it by gravity.

**~XXXXXX~**

Nagato was exhausted from using Chibaku Tensei, Konan was worried about her friend "There's no need to go that far…" She whispered.

"…This is the fox we're talking about…I can't afford to go easy on him." Nagato said.

Both looked up at the still growing ball in the sky "…Besides, compared to the moon the sage of the six paths was said to have created…this is nothing…anyway…I've captured the nine-tailed fox" He said as if he accomplished something big, and to him he actually had.

**~XXXXXX~**

Inside Naruto's mind. He is surround by darkness and the memories of the battle with Pein.

"Why! How did this happen!" He yelled.

The memory of Pein talking to him reappeared,

_"How would you face this hatred in order to build peace? Let me hear your answer"_

"…I don't know…! It hurts…I hate this…" He growled.

"Naruto…"

Back in the real world an explosion in the side of the new moon drew the Deva path's attention, but in Naruto's mind the empty darkness was replaced with the familiar tunnels and water ways of the fox's prison, but something was different the water was bubbling as if boiling.

Naruto was down on his knees and holding his head in confusion "I don't know! What should I do! I don't know anymore!"

He sat up straight and shouted out. **"SOMEBODY HELP ME! GIVE ME THE ANSWER!"** He got an answer, from the cage of the nine-tailed fox

**"DESTROY EVERYTHING. DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT HURTS YOU"** Naruto stared up into the dark cage where only the fox's eye could be seen

"Give your heart to me. I will save you from the pain" The fox suggested.

In response Naruto tore open his jacket revealing the seal on his stomach which began to spin and warp into a black hole that bled darkness out into the water at Naruto's feet, Turing it pitch black.

"Yes…that's it" The fox said grinning.

**~XXXXXX~**

Another explosion in the sphere was followed by something tearing it's way out of the ball.

First two clawed hands, then Nine tails and finally a giant head tore free from the moon

**"GRAHHHHH!"** The Deva path looked on in shock.

"…I can't believe it…" There, half way free, was the nine-tailed fox itself

**"GRAHHHHHHH!" **It roared.

**~XXXXXX~**

Back in his mind, Naruto was up to his ankles in an ocean of black water "Come here…pull this seal off" Naruto stumbled towards the cage doors like a zombie, he raised his hand up and put it one the seal.

But then, before he could pull it off, a hand caught his wrist and stopped him.

Naruto looked at the person who stopped him in shock. Suddenly Naruto was grabbed around the waist and pulled away from the cage.

The fox was furious at who had stopped it's escape

**"GRRRRRRR! YOU!"**

"The 4th…Hokage…" Naruto whispered.

"The seal is set so that if 8 tails are released, I'll appear within your consciousness. I didn't want that to happen…I never wanted to see you again…Nine-tails. But…" Minato Namikaze looked at Naruto and smiled "I looked forward to seeing how my son had grown…so I guess you could call it even"

**~XXXXXX~**

In the real world the Deva path was struggling to keep the Fox contained.

"He broke out of Chibaku Tensei…I can't believe how strong he is. At this rate, I'll have to make a bigger one…!" The Fox suddenly stopped all movement.

**~XXXXXX~**

**"GRRRRRRRR! 4TH HOKAGE! COME HERE! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"** The fox continued to rage in attempts to get at the 4th.

Minato just chuckled and looked over his shoulder at the demon. "Saying you're going to rip me to shreds isn't going to make me come closer. Just the opposite, right Naruto?" The boy in question just stared at his father in shock.

"…Naruto… that's my name. How…?" Naruto stuttered.

Minato looked at his son "Huh!…'cause I gave you the name. of course. You're my heir after all" He said with a smile.

"Heir? Then…you mean…?" Whatever else Naruto was going to say was cut off by a loud **"GRRRRROWWWWWR!"**

Although Minato paid the fox no mind "Yeah! Just what I said. You're my son" He said.

Naruto stared for a bit before a smile slowly broke over his face and tears welled up in his eyes. "Haha…"

**"GRRRRR! 4TH!" **The fox roared.

"He sure is a noisy one, isn't he…? Let's go talk somewhere else" The 4th snapped his fingers and the two suddenly found themselves in a white expanse of nothingness.

Naruto didn't seem to notice as he was wiping the tears from his eyes "Hehe…"

"I guess the 3rd didn't tell you anything. He probably wanted to keep everything about the fox a secret. If people knew you were my son, there might be trouble. I'm sorry, Naruto..." Minato said.

"Dad…" Naruto suddenly punched his father in the gut.

"oof…!" Minato grunted.

**"WHY DID YOU SEAL THE FOX INSIDE YOUR OWN SON! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE IT'S CAUSE ME!** I don't know whether I'm happy or pissed off!" Minato looked at his son in shock, by now Naruto was crying.

Minato closed his eyes and looked down "Naruto…How old are you now?" He asked.

"Ooh…ooh…16..." Naruto replied.

"16,eh…? It…must have been hard…Naruto. I'm sorry…I've done nothing but cause trouble for you…so maybe I shouldn't try to act like your father now when I'm apologizing…" Minato said looking Naruto directly into the eyes.

Naruto had finally managed to stop crying "It's…okay…I'm the son of the 4th Hokage…so I can deal" He said smiling weakly.

"The reason I sealed half the fox's chakra inside you is because I believed you could use it…because you're my son. And there's another reason. Too…" Minato turned serious before continuing, "…When the fox attacked 16 years ago I realized something..." He said grimly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"There was someone controlling the fox when it attacked the village, A very powerful Ninja. And without some sort of special power, there would be no way to fight him. I believe he'll attack the village again..." Minato said seriously.

Naruto looked down in shame. "Konoha…has already been destroyed…" Naruto said.

"Yeah…I saw…from inside you" Minato said looking at him while shaking his head sadly.

**"YOU SAW…!" **Naruto asked utterly shocked.

"I know about Jiraiya, too..." Came the reply.

That one sentence stopped naruto cold "…was Pein the one who used the fox to attack the village before?" He asked but his father shook his head. "No…not him…"

"Then who!" Naruto asked starting to get angry.

"A member of "Akatsuki" the one with the mask..." An image of the very person appeared in Naruto's memory "Back then…he saw through everything I did…He's no ordinary Ninja…Pein's probably being used by him..."

Anger bled into Naruto at that "No! Pein Hates Konoha! His own village was destroyed the same way!"

Minato nodded. "That's right…and he's being used because of that"

"Being used! There's someone behind him…! Why is all this happening to Konoha!" Naruto growled.

Minato remaind quiet for a time before replying.

"Maybe as long as the ninja system exists, there can be no peace or order. Pein asked you about peace…but it's hard to find an answer…trying to save the things you love breeds war. As long as love exists, there will be hatred, and ninjas will be used by the hatred. As long as the ninja system exists, the hatred will create another creature like Pein" Minato paused before continuing "Pein is the one who killed Jiraiya, but the more I think about it, the more I believe he was really killed by the disorder that gave birth to Pein…Ninjas fight that hatred. All ninjas fight against that hatred. Jiraiya entrusted you with the answer to end this hatred" He explained.

"But I can't forgive Pein…I can't!" Naruto snarled.

"Yeah…I know..." He said softly.

"Tell me…what should I do?" Naruto asked.

Father and son stared at each other.

"You have to find the answer yourself. I don't know the answer" Minato stated.

**"BUT IF YOU AND THAT PERVY SAGE COULDN'T DO IT, HOW CAN I! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'M STUPID! AND I'M NOT A GREAT NINJA! AND…"**

Minato cut his son off by ruffling his hair "You will find the answer" He smiled at his son "…I believe in you"

Naruto was shocked "…Really…? Can I really…?" Minato laughed.

"Parents always believe in their children. Now…I have to be going…my Chakra is fading. I'll restore the seal" He put his hand on the seal "…But this is the last time." he twisted his hand and the seal returned to normal "Konoha can be rebuilt…I'm counting on you Naruto..." and with that said, Minato Namikaze faded from his son's mind.

"Thank you…Dad…" Naruto whispered softly.

**~XXXXXX~**

Real world. "The fox…Disappeared?" The Deva path was confused until he saw something he wasn't expecting.

There, standing where the nine-tailed fox once was, was Naruto returned to normal and his eyes changed to show he was in sage mode.

* * *

_Yay Naruto back to the normalz!_

_Emily_


	14. New Sharingan Unleashed

__

**__**

__

_Attention everyone! I wrote this one not Darkca I'm back to writing the story now so there we go. That is all. But I still do thank Darkca for his help earlier._

____

__

_Let's get this show on the road people! :3_

* * *

Sasuke to his surprise had found himself once again under a night sky filled with stars and over a view of the ocean, the ocean was producing large waves he walked over to the water and stared over the ocean. He jumped when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he turned around in a fighting stance, but stopped when he saw his brother's smiling face.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Hello foolish little brother..." Itachi said as he sat down.

"I thought I told you it wasn't your time yet..." Itachi said.

"He's too strong for me Itachi..." Sasuke whispered looking down.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke, you gave up your hatred and decided to help others, therefore I have to give you something...my Sharingan powers...are now yours to keep Sasuke..." Itachi said and poked Sasuke on the forehead. "...now, I said once before that, that was the last time...I came back because I have to tell you something." Itachi said.

"Yes? What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi closely as his brother put a serious look on his face.

"You cannot let Madara get a hold of Naruto...if he does...he will destroy everything. I have faith in you little brother you can do this...I know you can...I love you little brother..." Itachi said then vanished from sight as his body burst into flames.

Sasuke looked down he felt stronger now, after Itachi had touched him he felt stronger than he had been.

Then everything around him turned white and the ocean and stars disappeared.

**~XXXXX~**

Naruto glared at Pein coldly. "I'll kill you...you killed him!" Naruto growled. Pein didn't move, no emotion what so ever on his face.

Then they both looked in shock as they heard a groan, Naruto looked in relief and surprise as Sasuke slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees with his arms. He spat up some blood then looked strait at Naruto, Naruto now noted that his Sharingan wasn't the familiar star shape like it used to be when he used the Mangekyo Sharingan, it was the shape of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan now.

Pein saw this too and shook his head. "It's not possible..." he muttered.

Sasuke slowly stood coughing up more blood. "N-Naruto...let's finish this..." Sasuke said stumbling backwards as he tried to balance himself.

Naruto walked over to him, he looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke? What happened...to your eyes..." He asked.

"My brother visited me, he said it wasn't time for me to die, and he said he'd give me all of his Sharingan powers." Sasuke said looking into Naruto's baby blue eyes. "I will kill this man Naruto...for Kakashi...and everyone else...but more importantly to me...Itachi..." Sasuke whispered, almost falling over but Naruto caught him.

"Wait a minute...what about Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked mouth agape.

"He's dead, Pein killed him..." Sasuke said grasping Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started.

Sasuke's eyes started to bleed as a huge skeletal figure erupted behind him and stood protecting him.

Naruto was shocked Sasuke's Susano'o was three times bigger than it had been, and to be honest Sasuke was surprised too, he realized his Susan'o was as big as Itachi's now, but Pein was the one who was most surprised.

"You will die!" Sasuke yelled, but coughed up more blood, he activated Amaterasu and gigantic black flames now surrounded the area.

"Ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked but stumbled backward but caught his balance again.

Naruto shook his head in refusal. "No." he simply replied.

Sasuke frowned trying to keep his cool he calmed himself down. "I need to do this Naruto...for my brother..." Sasuke said softly.

"No you're not in any condition. " Naruto replied and charged up a Resengan.

Pein started to use his gravitational force to pull Naruto in but suddenly Naruto was in front of him and he plunged his Rasengan into Pein's chest, Naruto blinked when he saw someone else standing behind Pein. He saw Sasuke had charged up his Chidori and was standing there panting he had used the attack on Pein at the same time he had used his Rasengan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in anger, but he soon stopped when Sasuke collapsed to his knees, the skeletal figure disappeared with a loud roar.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Naruto looked to Pein and to his surprise Pein had fallen to the ground too, they had both defeated him. Naruto walked over to Sasuke who was to his surprise, smiling.

"We did it..." He laughed. Naruto smiled in return,

"Yeah, I guess we did. But I have a feeling this isn't over yet..." He said and walked over to Pein's body and kneeled. He ripped one of the chakra receivers out of his arm and looked at it, curiosity gathered the best of him and he decided to channel his chakra into it and it started to react to something.

"Hey..." Sasuke muttered as he forced himself to stand. "Shikamaru said that when they Shizune removed those things from that one body of Pein, it reacted to his chakra when the attack happened. Naruto this isn't over yet." Sasuke said with a serious look on his face.

"So that means..." Naruto was suddenly cut off by Sasuke.

"There's one more..."

* * *

_Yay Naruto back to the normalz!_

_Emily_


	15. Nagato

**Yo whats up guys! I just wanted to let you know this chapter and the next two chapters I'm going to have major help on by my best friend Darkca...he understands the Pein saga much more than I do so he's going to help me out so most of the credit goes to him here. Enjoy guys**

* * *

Naruto raced through the forest, after convincing Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka to let him go alone, until he came upon a giant tree made of sheets of paper. Tearing open a hole he stepped inside and came face to face with Konan and Nagato.

"Stand back Konan..." Ordered Nagato

"Nagato…" Konan looked at her friend with worry before doing as asked.

Naruto, having once more entered sage more, spoke to Nagato. "Are you the real one!"

"So peace has arrived, eh?" Mocked Nagato.

The two stared at each other in silence and while they did naruto remembered all who died fighting Pein.

"Do you hate me?" Spoke Nagato, breaking the silence "Now that you see me before you. you want your revenge, don't you?" Naruto stayed quiet as the Deva paths words came back to him 'it becomes a chain of hatred'

"If you kill Nagato and get your revenge, that won't change anything. It'll only make you feel better" Konan said, hoping to save her friend

"I…created Akatsuki in order to break that chain of hatred." Nagato spoke.

Still naruto said nothing as the words his father spoke came to mind. 'As long as this ninja system exists, the hatred will create another creature like pain' Naruto's fists shook with anger as Nagato spoke again.

"There's nothing you can do. You couldn't even give me an answer. Your role is to be the sacrifice that allows me to bring peace to the world. That is the right answer." Without warning one of the chakra spikes shot out of the strange device Nagato was strapped to and flew towards Naruto, who didn't even try to avoid it.

He was forced back a few inches and blood dripped to the floor. "This close, I can easily control you with my chakra. Don't worry it's not a fatal wound. As the host, you're very important to me, after all." Thinking he had won, Nagato was shocked when Naruto looked at him after combining sage mode with his first stage fox mode, this caused his pupils to change to a cross. One line going down the other across.

In the back of his him Nagato could see and feel the Kyuubi.

"That was…on purpose…?" Nagato stated.

"What is it, Nagato?" asked a worried Konan.

"I…came here to talk to you..." Naruto finally said. "…but there was something else I wanted to find out, too." Naruto said.

"Something…you wanted to find out?" Nagato asked.

"I wanted to see how I would feel…" Naruto's face remained down cast, hiding his eyes from view. "I didn't know how I would feel…if I really saw you right in front of me…"

"And…?" Asked Nagato, a slight smile on his face.

Naruto looked back up at the crippled man, hate obvious in his eyes "And I can't forgive you…! I want to kill you so much…I'm trembling…!" He tore the chakra spike out of his body. This shocked both Konan and Nagato

"What…! He's able to resist Nagato's chakra even this close…!" Konan exclaimed.

Naruto growled and launched himself at Nagato, Jiraiya's words ringing in his head 'I'm glad you're my apprentice!'

Konan moved to intercept Naruto when he suddenly stopped.

"That pervy sage said the day would come when people truly understand each other." Naruto said.

Nagato was silent

"When he told me that…I wasn't even really listening to him…" Naruto's fist dropped to his side "He said he wanted me to find the answer…but I was just glad to have his approval. Now…I finally know what he really meant. It's not that easy…" Naruto continued.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Love and forgiveness can't be bought with pretty words" Nagato stated

"Yeah…you're right" Naruto said.

"It's too late for Jiraiya's idealism now. That's just not realistic!" Shouted Nagato. "You said you would defeat me and bring peace to the world, didn't you?"

Once more Naruto was quiet.

"Even if that's just an excuse for you to selfishly have your revenge, is thats your justice, that's fine…you're not god" Nagato's Rinnegan bore into Naruto's normal blue eyes "Can you really believe Jiraiya's nonsense after seeing the reality?"

"…When I found out you'd been his apprentice…there was something I really wanted to ask you…" Naruto said.

"What?" Nagato asked.

"If you were his apprentice, how did you turn out like this…? I don't know anything about you…" Once more Naruto left both Akatsuki members shocked "I want to hear your story…Before I give you my answer"

"All right…I'll show you our pain." Nagato said.

Konan turned to Nagato "Nagato, that's just a waste of time! Just hurry up and-" Konan started.

"Wait, Konan…I want to hear his answer" Nagato said.

"Naruto!" Another voice called.

Naruto looked to his right and saw Sasuke running up to him, his Kyubi/Sage mode eyes glazed in anger. "Sasuke! You stuborn bastard I told you to stay in the village!" Naruto yelled.

"And he's going to wish he had..." Another voice said.

Nagato recognized the voice automaticly. "Kisame? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Madara sent me here incase the other brat tries to interupt..." Kisame said resting his sword on his shoulder and grinned revealing his sharp teeth.

________________


	16. The Past part 1

**Yo whats up guys! I just wanted to let you know this chapter and the next two chapters I'm going to have major help on by my best friend Darkca...he understands the Pein saga much more than I do so he's going to help me out so most of the credit goes to him here. Enjoy guys**

* * *

"Wait, Konan…I to hear his answer" Nagato said and looked at Naruto "I have two great sources of pain"

**~XXXXXX~**

**((Flashback))**

"One is my parent' death. This is the story of how Amegakure became a battlefield in a war between the great countries"

A young Nagato is huddled in a corner of his home with his parents when two shadowed figures enter and make their way into the kitchen

"Did you find anything?" The first leaf ninja said.

"Yeah, some canned food!" Said the second.

"I haven't eaten in four days!" The first complained..

"Nah, it's only been three." The second laughed..

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and eat. I'm starving!" The first ninja said.

"We can look around after. There might be more somewhere else, too." The second .

Nagato's father turned to his family. "Let's get out now…" Nagato's father said softly.

"But what if they find us? I'm scared…" Nagato whispered.

"Don't worry Nagato…just try not to make any noise…" Assured his father.

When the sound of eating could be heard in the kitchen the family made their way slowly towards the exit. Unfortunately Nagato's elbow hit off the table and knocked a vase to the floor where it shattered. The two ninja in the kitchen instantly react and in the light can be identified as Konoha ninja.

Nagato's father, in an effort to protect his family, rushes the two ninja.

"Damn! The enemy here!" Shouted one of the leaf ninja.

"Get out while you can!" Order's Nagato's father as he holds off one ninja.

"Come on Nagato!" Instructed his mother, but her son was frozen in place as the second ninja charged towards them with kunai in hand.

Throwing herself in front of her son, she took the kunai in the chest.

"Nagato…hurry…run" Nagato's mother whispered.

With those final words she falls to the floor dead. "HOW COULD YOU!" Roared Nagato's father when he saw his wife die, but that momentary distraction costs him his life and he joined his wife in the afterlife.

It is then, only after both his parents are dead, did the Konoha ninjas realise what happened.

"Wh, what…? A kid…?" Asked the first confused ninja as he looked down at the terrified Nagato.

"What the hell…? They're not ninja!" Said the other while he inspected the body of Nagato's father.

"What should we do!"Asks the first leaf ninja.

"How did this happen…! Damn it! I can't believe we thought they were the enemy!" Said the first leaf ninja.

Nagato, who was still shaking, looked up from his spot on the floor at the leaf symbol on the ninja's headband.

"I…I had no idea there were still civilians here. I'm sorry, kid…"The first leaf ninja said.

Fear was slowly replaced with anger and Nagato screamed to the heavens as tears streamed down from his newly activated Rinnegan.

**XXXXXX**

When Nagato awoke the next day, he discovered the dead bodies of the two Konoha ninja who had killed his parents the previous night.

Of course this confused young Nagato as he did not remember what had happened.

"What! What happened?" He looked around. "Dad? Mom!" Their bodies lay not far from him, still and silent. Nagato stares at them as his sorrow grows

"WAHHHHH!"

**((End Flashback))**

**XXXXXX**

"My mother and father died for a war Konoha start. I can't forget the pain of that day…it still hurts even now" told Nagato "As the pain turned to hatred, my powers bloomed within me. Only later would I realized it had been me…who killed those two Konoha ninjas"

**XXXXXX**

**((Flashback))**

Rain pours down on the two graves Nagato dug for his parents. The young boy stands not but five feet from them, giving his last words "Goodbye…mom…dad" With that young Nagato sets out into the eternal rain of Amegakure.

"with only a few provisions, I left home alone" Narrated the adult Nagato

Young Nagato took shelter under an outcropping of rock and opened his back pack. From it he pulled a tiny piece of bread "This is the last of it…"

Some time later, Nagato wandered along the banks of a river until he collapse from hunger.

"I grew weak with hunger…" more narration.

As he lay there a young a starved puppy approached him and licked his face, reviving him. But the puppy and Nagato take shelter from the rain. "You can follow me, but I don't have anything for you. I don't have any food left" He told the puppy.

After hours of asking, Nagato came to the last house and knocks on the door. "Excuse me…do you have any food…you can share with me? Please…"  
The door opens slightly and an elderly face looks out "I haven't eaten in so long…!"

"Sorry…I don't have anything for you…these days we barely have enough to feed ourselves…" apologies the man

"I'm sorry but you'll have to ask someone else..." and with that he closed the door on Nagato.

"…but this was the last house…" thought Nagato.

So with little choice he and his companion set out once more. But again Nagato collapses from hunger "I can't go on…am I going to die here?" Were the boy's thoughts as he lay on the ground, when suddenly someone offered him a loaf of bread.

It was a young blue haired girl, carrying an umbrella.

"Here…eat this…" She offered.

Nagato gulped and looked at her with uncertainty

"Are you sure?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah…" The young girl said with a smile.

And Nagato truly smiled for the first time in days.

After he, the young girl and the puppy made it to the dry heaven of a large rock formation, Nagato sat down and prepared to eat the bread when he noticed the puppy looking at it. Knowing what the dog wanted, he broke it in half and gave one piece to the dog "here…" then he ate his piece.

Later at a cave somewhere near where the girl found Nagato.

"What'd you bring him here for, Konan?" Complained an orange haired boy.

"He was dying…" Replied the now named Konan.

"You even brought the dog…? Jeez" Said the boy as he walked towards them

"What's his name!"

"…Tiny" said Nagato

"You sure got a weird name…" joked the boy

"No that's the dog…" corrected Nagato

**XXXXXX**

"That's…when I met Konan and Yahiko." Said the adult Nagato "We were all war orphans, but they were desperately trying to stay alive. They became my friends."

**XXXXXX**

A market in Amegakure.

"Can you give us anything? Please, Even just a little something…" Begged Nagato and Konan.

"Get outta here!" shouted the fish seller, not knowing that the two in front of him were the distraction as Yahiko stole a fish from behind the man's back.

**XXXXXX**

"We stole a lot. There were no orphanages in a small, war-torn country like ours. There was nothing else kids like us could do" Said Nagato "But through it all Yahiko never gave up hope."

**XXXXXX**

"Do you have dreams, Nagato?" asked Yahiko as the three friends, plus dog, walked through the rain washed wasteland.

"Dreams…?" Nagato asked, not understanding what his friend meant.

"I'm not gonna let it end like this. I've got big dreams!" Boasted Yahiko. "I'm gonna rule the world!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Rule…the world…?" Nagato was even more confused.

"Yeah! When I'm on top of the world, it won't be like this anymore..." Yahiko said with conviction "...if I die now I'll be letting my parents down! When I'm at the top of the world, I'll be able to do anything I want."

This brought a smile to Konan's face.

"Just like God" Said Nagato, but even as he talked the friends joyful conversation was about to be ruined as kunai with explosive tags fell from the sky. "Will you be able to put an end to war, too?"

The tags hit the ground and exploded, sending the four companions flying in different directions. Luckily for the three friends they managed to stay close to each other, but the dog had landed a good distance from the explosion and wasn't moving.

Yahiko was the first to recover "Are you ok?" he asked

"Y-Yeah…" Replied Nagato.

Konan started to get up when she noticed the dog "Tiny!"

"Damn it! What's going on!" Asked Yahiko as he looked in the direction of more explosions.

He crawled to the lip of the cliff and stared down at the battle field, not knowing that what he would see was a piece of history being made.

Down in the valley stood three heavily beaten Konoha ninja's and one Amegakure ninja on a giant salamander.

"Damn it! They're fighting this close!" Asked Yahiko until he recognised the Ame ninja

"It's Hanzo and the Konoha ninjas…!" a sound behind him drew his attention to his friends who were looking over Tiny

"Yahiko, what should we do? Tiny's not breathing!" Asked an upset Nagato.

"We'll worry about Tiny later! We gotta get out of here!" Yahiko told them

**XXXXXX**

"It was Jiraiya and them…the three Sennin. They were fighting Hanzo…chief of Amegakure…the fighting had reached it's peak. And -"

**XXXXXX**

Under a rock formation away from the fighting. Nagato cradled Tiny's dead body to himself, sad that his little friend was dead

"Tiny…" Yahiko slammed his fist into the rock

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! What the hell!" Nagato looked at his friend "If was is to continue - I will become the god of this world!"

"That…is when Yahiko's dream became my dream, too" The older Nagato once more narrated

~XXXXX~


	17. The Past part 2

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Sasuke listened to Nagato's story with Naruto for a while then he glared at the man.

"Just because you're hurting doesn't mean you have to make it effect others!" He snapped.

Nagato glared at Sasuke with hatred then watched as the young Uchiha charged at him, but Kisame sprang to action and threw him back with a powerful kick.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke picked himself up off the ground and looked at Naruto.

"I'll hold these two off Naruto...finish what he started!" Sasuke yelled and activated his Sharingan. Naruto was about to speak but Nagato cut him off.

"I thought you wanted to hear my story?" Nagato asked.

"I do...but..." "Then listen to me." Nagato said. Konan looked to Sasuke and Kisame, and jumped to the side when Sasuke ran at her.

A paper sword was almost instantly in Konan's hand and she got ready for battle.

Kisame drew his sword and Sasuke drew his he activated his Sharingan and glared at the shark swordsman.

Sasuke's sword lit up with the familiar lightning jutsu and he ran at Kisame who stood there with his toothy grin on his face. Sasuke plunged his sword into Kisame's shoulder, but to his surprise the body burst into water.

"A water clone..." Sasuke muttered.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that boy!" Kisame shouted from behind and clobbered Sasuke over the head with his sword's handle, knocking Sasuke to the ground, also causing the Uchiha to see golden stars. Naruto looked at Sasuke and was about to go help him but Sasuke stopped him when he spoke.

"No Naruto! Stay there. Kill him while you have the chance!" He yelled as he stood up and glared at Kisame and Konan.

**~XXXXX~**

Naruto looked to Nagato who started to continue his story.

**~XXXXX~**

Some time after the battle had ended, Yahiko stood atop some rocks over looking the battlefield, not caring as the rain poured down on him. Down below Nagato held the dead body of Tiny the dog as Konan stood a little to the side.

"Nagato…quit crying!" Yahiko shouted down at the boy "If you just cry about it, nothing'll ever change. Just like the rain. But I'm going to change this country! And I need strength, not just words!"

Nagato and Konan looked up at their friend, not understanding what he meant.

"I need to learn to be a ninja!" Yahiko said with determination

**XXXXXX**

"We began searching for a ninja. And we found the ninja that had fought Hanzo. We found Jiraiya" Nagato said to Naruto

**XXXXXX**

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru stared at the three kids who had approached them with surprise.

"What do you kids want?" Asked Jiraiya

While Yahiko spoke with the three, Nagato watched from afar, not trusting the three who wore the same head band as the ones who killed his parents.

"Should we kill them?" wondered Orochimaru, his question shocking everyone "I've seen a lot of war orphans and it's a cruel life. They'd be better off if we just killed them now…"

"Stop it, Orochimaru!" Snapped Jiraiya "…You and Tsunade head home. I'm gonna stay with these kids for a while."

"Huh!" Tsunade was surprised by what Jiraiya was saying.

"Just until they can take care of themselves better. It's the least I can do." He explained

**XXXXXX**

The next memory was of the four, Jiraiya, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan sitting around a table and laughing.

"But Jiraiya felt different." Explained Nagato as he continued to tell Naruto his history "Not long after the four of us began living together, something happened"

"what?" Asked naruto

"A lone ninja attacked us. He nearly killed Yahiko, but I fought back." The scene shows Jiraiya helping Yahiko up while looking at the dead Ninja as Konan goes to check on Nagato "I did it all unconsciously…Apparently I had some special power. It was the Rinnegan." another scene change, this time to an open field. Jiraiya at one end and the three kids at the other "Jiraiya hadn't been keen to teach us to be ninjas before, but after that he began teaching us the ninja techniques. He said they were for self-defense, but I think it was mainly a way for me to control the Rinnegan" Another change, Nagato is sitting outside the house in the rain, upset until Jiraiya sits down next to him "But I was scared of my own powers. I was filled with hatred. I was tormented by guilt, convinced I'd done something wrong. But he saved me."

**XXXXXX**

"I don't know if it was right or wrong myself" Jiraiya said "But thanks to you, Yahiko is still alive. You saved him…you did what was right" he smiled at Nagato "No on is blaming you…"

**XXXXXX**

"Without even realizing it, I'd come to accept him" Nagato was silent for a moment "This is what he said. 'When people get hurt, they learn to hate. When people hurt others, they become hated and are racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow. And how you grow is up to you. You know pain, you think about it, and the answer you find it up to you'. He said it almost if to himself…He hadn't found his answer. Just like you. But I knew my answer."

**XXXXXX**

"I just want to protect them. No matter how much pain it causes." Nagato told Jiraiya

"…I see."

"Master…what are you always thinking about?" Asked Nagato

"This world is filled with war…hatred is everywhere. I think about how I want to change that…I wonder what peace is…I want to know the answer…" Was Jiraiya's reply to Nagato

**XXXXXX**

The scene changes to three years later

"After three years of training, we'd grown stronger in both mind and body. But his words stayed within me, stuck in my heart. -He said he felt like my Rinnegan could be the answer"

**XXXXXX**

"Long ago…people were always at war. …There was no end to it. It was even worse then now" Jiraiya said as Nagato listened "Then a single priest appeared. He was the first to divine the true meaning of Chakra, and he tried to lead the world to peace. They say he travelled the world spreading his religion. Time passed and eventually that religion became our ninja techniques. Being a ninja was not about making war, but about bringing peace" Jiraiya turned to Nagato "That priest was called the sage of the six realms. They called him the messiah…and he had the same Rinnegan as you. 'I am here to provide peace and order,' he said. He must have believed the day would come when people would truly understand one another…maybe…he has been reborn in you. I feel like his hopes rest in your eyes"

**XXXXXX**

"He entrusted me with that peace…and then he left us" Naruto couldn't tell is Nagato was angry or not when he said that. A new memory appears, this one showing an adult Yahiko, konan and Nagato along with an army of ninja "Yahiko became our leader. Our gang grew famous overnight. Everyone agreed with our desire to create peace without relying on brute force. But the world was still in the middle of the war between the three great countries of stone, sand, and leaf" Memory changes to a meeting between the three and Hanzo "Hanzo, the leader of Amegakure, heard the rumours and approached us. He could no longer afford to ignore us. He said he wanted to use us to begin peace negotiations between the three great countries. He believed we could get the three countries to agree to a peace treaty. We decided to help him" Now it wasn't hard to pick up Nagato's anger "But that was a catastrophe. We were just children."

"A Catastrophe…? Wh, what happened!" Asked Naruto. He got no reply from Konan on the matter.

"Because of him, Yahiko died" Nagato told him

"…Died?" Naruto was shocked

"It was all a trap. Hanzo was afraid we would wrest control of Amegakure from him…Because of him, Yahiko…" The memory of what happened was quick to surface in Nagato's mind. Nagato and Yahiko looked up the cliff in shock at the number of ninja that stood atop it. In the centre was Hanzo and he had Konan in his procession. "The next day when we arrived at the assigned place, Konoha's black ops were waiting along with Hanzo and his minions. Hanzo had joined forces with Konoha's Danzo to obliterate us. Danzo wanted Hanzo's help in becoming Hokage. And Hanzo wanted Danzo's help in protecting his position"

**XXXXXX**

"Damn it…!" Swore Yahiko

"Your gang is a hindrance to my plans. Yahiko…As the leader, you will die here today" Hanzo told them as he pushed a kunai up against Konan's throat "If you don't, this girl will die"

A kunai sailed through the air and landed in the ground between Nagato and Yahiko.

"you with the red hair…use this to kill him. If you do, I'll let this girl free"

Nagato stood there in shock. Not believing what he was hearing.

**"DON'T, NAGATO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE!"** Shouted Konan hoping to save her friends.

"Nagato…" Yahiko's quiet calling of his name broke Nagato out of his stupor "Kill me"

Nagato remembered the words he said to Jiraiya "I just want to protect them. No matter how much pain it causes"

**"NAGATO!" "DON'T DO IT!" **Roared Yahiko and Konan

"You'd better hurry unless you want the girl to die!" Mocked Hanzo

Nagato bent down and picked up the kunai, but he was still unsure as to what to do. So unfocused was he that he didn't notice Yahiko rush over to him, grab his wrist and force the kunai into himself.

"you and konan…you've gotta stay alive somehow…" Coughed out Yahiko as blood flowed out of his mouth "…you…are…the…messiah…you…can…really-" He dropped dead before he could finish

**"YAHIKO!"** Screamed Konan

Nagato stood next to his dead friend in shock, the rain hiding his tears as his anger grew.

**XXXXXX**

"that was the second source of my pain…I thought I had grown, but nothing had changed. It was just the same as when my parents died. I realized my answer was worthless."

* * *

_I know it is quite clear that I had help on this. So read it the best you can with the combination of me and Darkca's writing_


	18. The Past part 3

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Kill him!" Ordered Hanzo

Nagato heard this and reacted. As the enemy ninja rained kunai down on him, Yahiko's childhood words rang in his head.

"If was is going to continue- I will become the god of this world!"

Just as the kunai were about to strike him down, Nagato raised his left hand and repelled them all.

"He repelled them!" Said one of the ninja  
"How!" asked another

Nagato crouched down and launched himself upwards towards the cliff, seeing this Hanzo let go of Konan and jumped back. As Nagato touched down next to Konan, Hanzo slammed his hand down on the ground and hundreds of hidden explosive tags rose up and wrapped themselves around Nagato's legs and detonated.

"Did we get him?" Asked Hanzo

But to his dismay Nagato had managed to save Konan and escape. However he did not escape on harmed, his right arm and his legs where severely burned.

"Nagato!" Konan called.

"Konan, hold on to Yahiko and just stay put…" instructed Nagato

"Not bad kid! I'm surprised you were able to escape my fire attack!" Mocked Hanzo as he saw the state of Nagato's legs, but when Nagato glared up at him, he saw something that shocked him "you're…no ordinary kid. …those eyes…"

"kill them all!" Shouted one of Konoha Anbu

As the hoard of Anbu jumped down from the cliff, Nagato slammed his hand down on the ground and roared out.

**"KUCHIYOSE GEDO MAZO!"**

Almost immediately the ground behind Nagato exploded as a huge figure rose up from beneath it.

"What…!" asked Konan as she watched the creature rise up

"WAH!" Screamed the Anbu as one of the things giant hands knocked them out of the sky

"Nagato, No! Don't!" Screamed a worried Konan

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roared the Summon, a giant human like monster with multiple spikes growing on it's back and a blindfold over it's eyes, it was the statue that the Akatsuki would later be sealing the nine demons into.

"What…the hell is that?" Asked Hanzo as he stared at the behemoth

"WHOAHHHHHH!" Roared Nagato

Then black spikes grew out of the creature and down towards Nagato were they stabbed into his back, connecting him to the creature. Nagato's anger grew and the creature responded by opening it's mouth and firing some kind of spiritual dragon that flew across the battlefield and devoured the soul of anyone it came in contact with.

"Don't touch it or you'll die" Warned on of the Ami Ninja even as his comrades died around him.

Soon only Hanzo stood before the dragon, but by then Nagato was severely weakened and he was starting to look more skeletal in appearance.

"So you were the one really pulling the strings! Your Rinnegan surprised me" Said Hanzo just before Nagato roared and sent the dragon racing towards him mouth open "Shunshin no jutsu!" Hanzo was gone before the dragon hit the ground

With the threat gone, the Gedo Mazo broke it's connection to Nagato, leaving the chakra sensitive bars imbedded in his back, and returned to the realm it was summoned from.

**XXXXXX**

"Yahiko was dead…After that, I became the leader of our gang in his stead" Said Nagato "I lost many more friends in battle after that. So many friends…so many people kept dying. Everyone in the land of fire crows about peace…but each mission Konohagakure undertakes funds the war. The people of the land of fire know they are complicit in this war, yet they hypocritically speak of peace. The peace of the big s Nagato's countries is built on the sacrifices of the little countries. Your peace is violence towards us" Yet even through this Nagato's tone stayed the same "Just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it. As long as people live, so too will hatred. There can be no peace in this cursed land. What Jiraiya spoke of was nothing but a fantasy" He paused for a moment "…now you have heard my story…so let me hear your answer"

Naruto said nothing as he pulled up his jacket and reached for the book he kept in his pants pocket

"I believe the time will come when people truly understand one another!" Jiraiya's words rang in Naruto's memory as he stared down at his copy of the legend of the gutsy ninja.

"That may be true…I think you're right..." finally Said Naruto, which took Nagato by surprise

"…Really?" Nagato asked.

"I understand you. But I still can't forgive you…I still hate you" Naruto said.

"Then let's finish this."

"But…" this caused both Nagato and Konan to pause "...that pervy sage believed in me…" Naruto looked up with a determined look in his eyes "so I…will believe in what he believed in. That's my answer..." Once more Nagato was stunned "So…I…won't kill you!"

Nagato frowned in disapproval. "So you won't kill me? Maybe this will change your mind?" Nagato said and looked at Konan and Kisame then at Sasuke who was wrestling around with the sharkman trying to get the man's blade away from his neck.

Konan's body suddenly turned to paper and a cloud of paper surrounded Sasuke and wrapped around his body pinning his arms to his sides.

Kisame picked up Sasuke's sword which he had dropped and grinned, he suddenly plunged it into Sasuke's stomach making the Uchiha's eyes go wide and he opened his mouth to scream but Kisame clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shh...it doesn't hurt..." He said grinning sadistically and Sasuke glared at him.

Sasuke let out a groan as he shoved the blade in farther. "Sasuke NO!"Naruto called.

Sasuke fell to the ground bleeding and Kisame looked to Nagato. "I'm going back to the hideout." He said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Konan walked over to Sasuke with a paper sword in her hand. "Wait no don't!" Naruto yelled. "What is your problem! You can't do this to people!" Naruto yelled. Nagato paused and so did Konan and they just looked at Naruto.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the long update time but here it is guys. Hope you liked this chapter after this next chapter the writing will be all me. :D But I do thank Darkca for the help I really d**o

Emily


	19. The End of Nagato

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"You will believe in what Jiraiya believed in?" Nagato asked. "I see…so that's your answer. So…should we just sit here and wait for you to bring peace to the world!"

Naruto stayed quiet as Nagato mocked him

"Give me a break!" Roared Nagato "How can I believe Jiraiya now! There's no such thing as real peace! It's impossible as long as we're living in this accursed world!"

"Then…I will break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!" Naruto's words struck a cord with Nagato

"You…that's…" The man was speechless

"Nagato…what's the matter?" Asked a concerned Konan

"Those words…" Nagato was beyond shocked

"That's right…those were lines from this book!" Said Naruto as he looked at the book in his hands "The first book he ever wrote. He wrote this book to try and change the world!"

Konan was concerned for her long time friend

"And in the end, he says he was inspired by a pupil of his to write this." Naruto was looking at the first page "That was you…Nagato"

"What…? Is this just a coincidence…?" asked Nagato

"And…the name of the main character…is…" even as naruto talked, Nagato flashed back to his time as Jiraiya's student

**XXXXXX**

Jiraiya was sitting at the dinner table eating a bowl of ramen when Nagato came in.

"Master?" asked the young Nagato

"What's up?" asked Jiraiya

"Do you…have a minute?" Nagato asked.

"Sure…I was trying to write, but I can't seem to think of anything…So I'm taking a little break to eat" Admitted Jiraiya "So…what'd you want?"

"Remember when you were talking about the world's hatred? I've been thinking about that" Said Nagato

"Oh…did you come up with a plan?" Asked the sage

"Peace…I don't know how to get there…but…" Nagato looked up at Jiraiya and smiled. "But someday I'll break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it!"

Jiraiya stayed quiet

"Faith…is better then any plan!" with that said Nagato turned to leave

"I see…well said. Maybe you're right" Jiraiya suddenly stopped and looked up "Oh!"

"What is it?" Asked Nagato

"Thanks to you, I think I've got a good idea for a story here!" Jiraiya looked down at his bowl of ramen "Now!…first I've gotta think of a name for the main character"

Some time later, after Jiraiya's departure.

"You can't keep crying forever, Yahiko. We'll see him again someday" Konan said as she tried to comfort her friend

"Ooh…master…" Cried Yahiko

Nagato said nothing as they walked home. When they arrived he was surprised to find a book sitting on the table, a book called the legend of the gutsy ninja. Curios about what was in it, Nagato opened it up.

**XXXXXX**

"And… the name of the main character…is…" Naruto looked up at Nagato "NARUTO!" Nagato was shocked "So my name is a precious memento of him! I can't just give up and stomp on this memento! I will become the Hokage! I will protect those precious to me! And I'll make sure there's peace for Amegakure. Too! Believe in me!"

No one said anything for a long time, and then Nagato spoke.

"We studied under the same master…I told you before that we should therefore be able to understand each other" Said Nagato "I was just joking then, but…you're an odd kid…you remind me of myself when I was younger…"

"Nagato…" Whispered konan

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in. or…in the man himself…" admitted Nagato "But…you chose a different path. In you I can see a different future…" Naruto was surprised to see Nagato moving his arms and forming a hand sign "I…will believe in you…Naruto Uzumaki…**GENDO RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU"**

"Nagato you-"

"Konan…it's enough…I have a new choice…a choice I'd given up on…"

"What? What is that tech!" Asked naruto

"He who controls the Rinnegan is a master of all six Pein's techniques. They say he is outside life and death. Nagato is the 7th Pein, able to control life and death…" Explained Konan

**"GEDO!"** Nagato finished his jutsu

"If he uses it now with these chakra levels…..yet he still wants to follow this child…" thought konan as she looked at naruto "such a strange child, to have changed Nagato so completely"

**XXXXXX**

In the centre of the leaf village a huge cloud of smoke appears indicating that something had been summoned. From the cloud rose the seventh pein, it opened it's mouth, which stretched all the way down to the ground, and hundreds of souls were released from it, each one going in search of it's owner. The leaf villagers and ninjas.

**XXXXXX**

Back with Naruto, Nagato and konan. The strain of using the jutsu was beginning to show on Nagato, sweat was pouring down his face, he was visibly aging as well.

"What's going on? What happened1?" Asked naruto

"The villagers are being revived" Answered the piece of the slug summon boss, who had gone with naruto

"I'm gonna stay with these kids for a while. Just until they can take care of themselves better. It's the least I can do" Nagato remembered the words Jiraiya said when he first met him "there's still time to save those I killed when I came to Konoha, it's the least I can do"

"You…" Naruto

"…war brings death…and wounds and pain to both sides…there's nothing harder to accept then the deaths of those you love…so you believe…they could never die…" Nagato was struggling to speck "…Especially…those who haven't known war…like…your generation…you try to find meaning in death…but…there's only pain…and hatred…that you don't know what to do with…" Nagato looked up at Naruto "Dying like trash…never-ending hatred…pain that never heals…that…is war…Naruto…this…is what…you must face…heh…! That book…and you…it's like…someone…set this all up…or…maybe…this is the hand of the real god…My role is over now…Naruto…you…can really-" and with that Nagato passed from the world of the living as the paper tree dissolved around them.

* * *

**I know I said last time that I'd be writing this chapter but my friend did this one too. Thank you Darkca your work is done. I will take it from here guys I promise**

_Emily_


	20. Heroes and End of part 1

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Naruto looked to the left as Sasuke stirred and went into a coughing fit blood rising up from his throat and spilling out of his mouth onto his black uniform.

"Sasuke! You're alive!" Naruto exclaimed and ran to his best friend.

"W-What happened?" Sasuke moaned he looked down at his stomach the wound in the center of his abdomen was healing and he could feel his strength returning to him.

"You were dead Kisame killed you but Nagato revived you...and well...he died." Naruto said softly looking at Konan who was standing next to the machine Nagato was strapped to.

"What?" Sasuke asked quite shocked.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked behind him and saw the beautiful blue haired Konan wrapping Nagato's body in paper followed by Yahiko's.

She looked at Naruto and smiled weakly. "Thank you Naruto. I'm glad that he is now at peace. But I will miss him." She said softly.

Naruto looked down at the two paper wrapped bodies.

"So what are you going to do now? I hate to think that you're going to return to the Akatsuki." Naruto said a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"I'm not. I'm quitting the Akatsuki. Nagato was the only reason I stayed and now that he is gone. I have no reason to be there." Konan said looking down at Nagato's body.

"Where will you go?" Sasuke asked.

"I will take them both and return to the Rain Village. I will bury them there and keep them safe. It would be what they would have wanted." Konan said.

"I will leave you to fulfill Yahiko's dream of peace. Please do not fail me." Konan said softly with a gentle smile.

Naruto nodded.

"I won't." He said firmly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and they watched as she left with the two dead bodies of her best friends.

Naruto sighed and spoke softly. "Let's go back." He said softly.

Sasuke nodded but he had a small smile across his face.

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"You're a hero Naruto." Sasuke said looking up at his friend.

Naruto froze as the words hit him and realization came to him, he smiled at Sasuke and nodded.

Then they walked back to Konoha together only to be met with a bunch of people when they got there.

They were cheering and yelling excitedly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and they both smiled and stepped down off the ledge of a broken building they had been standing on.

"Naruto! You did it." Sakura yelled as she hugged him tightly.

Sasuke stood there shaking his head in disbelief. He never would have thought that, that clumsy idiot would become a hero like this.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"No. We both are. I couldn't have done it without Sasuke." Naruto said happily.

Sakura jumped over to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered softly in his ear.

"Congratulations you two." A came a voice that surprised both of them.

Sasuke turned around and was surprised to see Kakashi standing there with a smile graced upon his face.

"What? But..." Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a small smile.

"Nagato also revived all the villagers that were killed while he attacked the village." Naruto said.

"But I'm the one who..." Sasuke started but Kakashi cut him off.

"No Sasuke you didn't mean to do it intentionally. It was an accident." Kakashi said softly.

Sasuke nodded and looked up at Kakashi with a look of relief.

"Thank you sensei." Sasuke whispered.

"Now...I think its time we get busy cleaning up." Kakashi said looking around the destroyed village.

"Yeah its a mess but we can do it." Sasuke replied.

"And I promise...I will keep the promise I made to Nagato I will find peace for this world." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke smiled and but he frowned again as he realized something. Madara was still out there.

* * *

_**There you go guys that was all written by me and this is only part one of the story the next part will be real good I promise. Here comes part two guys :3**_

Emily


	21. An Evil Returns

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Two years had passed since Naruto and Sasuke had defeated Pein.

Sasuke was now eighteen and was engaged to Karin who had recently given birth to their first child. It had been a boy whom Sasuke and herself named Itachi in Sasuke's brother's honor.

Karin would never forget that smile that Sasuke wore when he first held their son.

He was so happy and thats what she assumed made their relationship so strong.

Naruto was rather jealous of Sasuke since he was already a father and he had asked Hinata if she wanted a child but she said she wanted to wait a little while. Naruto had been disappointed but not for long.

Sakura had fallen in love with Sai and now they had a steady yet up and down relationship.

Sasuke and Karin had brought Itachi home yesterday and right now it was 9:41 at night. Sasuke was holding Itachi carefully while bouncing him trying to calm him down because he was crying.

Karin watched this with a small smile, he was so determined to be a good father.

"Sasuke...maybe he's hungry...why don't you go on to bed and I'll take care of it." She said softly.

Sasuke paused for a second but nodded and walked over to Karin and handed the baby over to her. She kissed Sasuke gently and then he walked up to bed.

**~XXXXX~**

Sasuke woke up and looked around.

He realized Karin wasn't in bed so he walked downstairs and smiled softly when he saw Karin sleeping in the recliner holding Itachi in her arms.

Sasuke walked over to her and took the baby from her and held him for a little while then he carried him to the room that Itachi slept in and set him in the crib after kissing him on the forehead.

He then walked downstairs and picked up Karin out of the chair and carried her to their room and set her in bed then climbed in.

He wrapped an arm around her then fell asleep with her cuddled up next to him.

**~1:00 AM~**

A man with a black cloak silently climbed through the window and walked over to the crib where the child he seeked lay sleeping.

It was raining outside and he was all wet. He was dressed in all black even his hands.

All that could be seen from underneath the hood were two glowing red sharingan eyes. He looked down into the bed where the baby lay and he lowered his glove covered hands and picked up the son of his enemy up into his arms and wrapped him up in a bundle of blankets then slowly climbed out the window.

How foolish he had been to let his Akatsuki attack Konoha at once, especially when they weren't ready.

But now, this plan would show that stuck up bastard of a Uchiha who had the last word.

After his heart would be crushed after this, his relationship would fall apart and that would be exactly what he needed to capture the nine tails.

Without the young Uchiha's help the great Naruto Uzumaki would surely fall.

Once out the window Madara lit a match and threw it into the room and started the whole room on fire. He chuckled evilly as he looked down at the infant in his arms then he headed off to his newly found base.

**~Sasuke and Karin's room~**

Sasuke sat up suddenly when he smelled soemthing out of the ordinary. He looked out into the hallway and his eyes widened in horror.

The angry glow of a fire was gleaming in the hallway.

**"KARIN!"** He yelled.

Karin sat up startled and looked at Sasuke.

"What? What is it...wait Sasuke...is that smoke!" She cried.

Sasuke nodded. "Go outside I'll go get Itachi. Go get help I'll be out by the time you get back." Sasuke said.

Karin looked at Sasuke with a bit of worry.

"Becareful I love you." She whispered.

Sasuke kissed her softly then kicked down the door and walked down the hallway inferno.

Sasuke waled into the bedroom Itachi was in and looked behind him as the door frames collapsed blocking the entrance.

Sasuke ran to the crib and looked inside but to his horror saw that his son was missing.

Then he looked at the floor and saw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it.

_'Someone started this...but who would-' _Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when the ceiling creaked and burning pieces of timber fell down on top of his body smashing him beneath and pinning him to the ground.

Sasuke cried out in pain.

He squirmed and wriggled trying to get free but the heavy pieces of wood were too heavy for his body to move.

Sasuke suddenly felt the flames from the fire get to his back and he felt the flames burning off the back of his shirt and licking at his back causing extreme pain as they burned his back making the flesh darken.

**~Outside~**

Karin came running back to the compound with Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Naruto.

"Where's Sasuke?" Karin asked looking around frantically.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke said he was going to get Itachi then come out. He said he'd be out when I got back." Karin said. Suddenly a loud cry could be heard from inside the flaming building. 

**"AHHHHHHHH!"** Came the agonized scream from inside the burning house.

Karin's eyes widened in horror as she heard her boyfriend's cries of pain.

**"SASUKE! NO!"** She screamed and started running towards the building but Naruto grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

She turned around and started crying into his chest while he tried to comfort her.

"He's still inside Kakashi." Gai said as Kakashi started walking towards the house that was in flames.

"I know I'm going to get him out. Someone come and help me. Gai come on." Kakashi said looking at his rival.

"That house is going to come crashing down any second you can't go in there." Asuma said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Kakashi said firmly.

"I'll help. Asuma said as he followed Gai and Kakashi inside.

They listened for any noise that may lead to Sasuke's location and to their luck another pain filled scream filled the air. 

**"AHHHHHHHH! IT BUUURRRNS!"** They ran threw the hall and came to a room with a caved in door.

"I'm coming Sasuke!" Kakashi called.

As he kicked at the barricade which gave easily.

Kakashi saw Sasuke pinned beneath some burning boards and he ran to him and tried to lift them but stopped.

"They're too heavy. Gai! Asuma! Help me get him out from underneath this. Kakashi ordered firmly. Gai and Asuma did as they were told and positioned themselves at opposite ends of the large piece of timber that had fallen.

"Careful its hot." Kakashi warned.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" Gai said and with that they all managed to move the heavy debri from the young shinobi's body and pull him out.

Kakashi did a quick look over and cringed as he saw how severe the burns were.

"Kakashi! This place is coming down!" Asuma yelled.

Kakashi ran to the window and performed the hand seals for the fireball jutsu.

"Gai! Get Sasuke when the opening is big enough jump I'll be right behind you and Asuma! There's no time to waste let's go now!" Kakashi said and once Gai had Sasuke in his arms he exhaled a huge fireball and blasted down the wall.

**"JUMP!"** Kakashi yelled as they jumped out just in time before the old house collapsed to the ground in a burning heap.

Gai laid Sasuke on the ground and Karin ran to him and got ready to heal him but Kakashi stopped her.

"Even you can't heal these kind of burns...he needs to go to a hospital let's go." He said as he scooped Sasuke up into his arms.

"W-Where's Itachi?" She cried.

Kakashi went silent.

"I'm sorry...he wasn't there...I don't know where he is Karin... I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She broke down sobbing and looked at Sasuke who was barely conscious.

"Sasuke? Sasuke can you hear me?" Karin asked brushing her fingers through his black ash covered hair.

"Sasuke? What happened?" She asked.

"H-He's g-g-gone..." Sasuke whispered and passed out from being in a tremendous amount of pain.

They all looked at Karin just in time to see her fall backwards into Naruto who caught her as she fainted from shock.

* * *

**Well what'd you guys think of the first chapter of part II? I got most of this idea from a story on DeviantART the idea of Madara kidnapping Sasuke's child is my friend's idea but the rest is mine including the name of the child. **

_Emily_


	22. Burns

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up to see the raging mad face of Karin.

"Karin?" he moaned.

"We're through Sasuke!" She suddenly screamed at the raven haired young man.

"What?" Sasuke asked completely dumbfounded.

"Our baby boy is probably dead! And its all your fault!" She cried and slapped him right on the burn on the side of his face, making the Uchiha cry out in mortal agony, he had to look away from her to prevent the tears from falling.

Karin stormed out of the room and Sasuke called out to her.

"Karin! Karin wait!" He cried.

Naruto looked at his best friend with sympathy and was about to speak when Kakashi beat him to it.

"I need to talk to Sasuke alone. Naruto and Sakura go find something else to do." Kakashi said firmly.

They both nodded and walked out the door, Naruto taking one last look at his friend's crippled body before he left.

Kakashi pulled up a chair next to the bed Sasuke was lying in looked at his student sadly.

"I know you didn't start the fire Sasuke, but I need to know...while you were inside did you see anything that could possibly be used to start a fire?" He asked. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"What did you see?" Kakashi asked.

"There was a broken sake bottle in Itachi's room." Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi nodded understanding what Sasuke meant, and understanding how it could start a fire.

"Who would do this?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"I have a pretty good guess...but I don't know if he would do it, cause I don't see a motivation for him to do something like this." Tsunade said as she walked into the room with her hands on her hips.

"Who do you it was?" Kakashi asked.

"Madara Uchiha. He'd be capable of doing something like this. But I don't see why he would do it." Tsunade answered.

"You're right he would be capable of something like this." Kakashi said.

"But it would make sense." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Madara always hated me for betraying him...he just might have a motivation to do it." Sasuke said.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You're right he would." He muttered.

"Do you really think he did it Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"It is possible but I don't know how he could have gotten past the security." She whispered while thinking hard.

"Hey Sasuke! How it going? You feeling any better? We heard about the fire." Came the obnoxious voice of Sasuke's former Team Hebi member Suigetsu as he walked in with Juugo behind him.

"I guess a little better. I'm sore." Sasuke said as he tried to sit up, causing him to let out a yelp of pain.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with a look of slight pity.

"You will be for a while. I did my best to heal the injuries but you have major burns on your neck, lower back, upper back behind the shoulder blades and on the right side of your face." She said.

"The burns on your face weren't as severe as the ones on your neck and back, so they shouldn't leave any marks. The others unfortunately will." She explained.

Sasuke nodded understanding then laid back down.

"All of you out I need to check on him some more." Tsunade snapped looking at Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Suigetsu muttered and left with Juugo following him.

"Sasuke I need you to get you to get onto your stomach for me so I can put some of this medicine on your burns." She said as she walked to the counter and picked up a bottle with some sort of white ointment in it.

Sasuke nodded and attempted to roll over but let out a shrill cry of pain.

"I can't..." He said between pants as he tried hard not to pass out.

Kakashi walked over and gently took hold of Sasuke's not burnt arm and helped him get onto his side then onto his stomach so Tsunade could look at his back.

She pulled back the covers revealing his once beautiful skin which was now a burnt and gross looking mess of peeling flesh. She lowered her hands to press on the burnt skin on his lower back.

Sasuke let out a blood chilling shriek and couldn't stand the pain so he tried to move away but Kakashi grabbed the back of his thighs and pressed down and with the other pressed his head gently into the pillow as not to disturb the injured skin but enough that he couldn't move away from Tsunade as she tried to do what was needed.

"Sasuke. I know this hurts but try and calm down." Kakashi said softly.

"Oh fucking kami! It hurts!" He screeched.

Finely Tsunade removed her hand and put some gloves on then unscrewed the lid on the white ointment she was going to put on his skin.

"Sasuke this might sting because it's going to be cold but try to be still...this medicine will be absorbed into your skin so it can try to re-construct the cells that were destroyed." Tsunade warned.

She put some of the white substance onto her fingers and then spread it on his lower back first so she could cover it back up so he wouldn't feel too uncomfortable.

Sasuke screamed in pain and a few tears dripped onto the pillow.

"Shh...you're alright." Kakashi whispered.

"You're doing good Sasuke, breathe its okay." Tsunade said taking a pause before putting some of it onto his upper back by his shoulder blades then up to his neck.

Sasuke let out a whimper and bit his lip until it bled.

"Almost done." Tsunade announced and started on his left arm.

Sasuke squirmed a little from discomfort he could feel the creamy lotion being absorbed through his skin and spreading through his body and it wasn't a pleasent feeling, not at all.

"Okay last part this might be a little worse...the face is a sensitive area as we all know, and that's because the skin on the face is much softer than the rest of the body. So try to relax okay?" Tsunade said slipping a warm gentle hand underneath Sasuke's chin and lifted his head.

"Okay close your right eye please." She said softly.

Sasuke did as she was told and she put some right underneath his eye and a little bit on his eye lid.

Sasuke let out a soft cry and then she moved to the right side of his jaw and cheek where the burns ran all over and he finely couldn't hold it in anymore, he screamed as loud and as hard as he could. He screamed until he started coughing violently from straining his voice and from the ash and smoke that was still in his lungs from the fire.

**~Waiting Room~**

Suigetsu, Sakura, Juugo, Hinata, and Naruto were all sitting in the waiting room talking about the event that had taken place.

"I sure hope Sasuke is alright." Hinata said softly.

"Don't you worry about Sasuke Hinata. If there's one thing we've learned about him its that he can pull through almost anything." Sakura said with a smile.

"That's right. He's quite the fighter." Kakashi's voice could be heard from the doorway.

They all stopped when they heard a loud scream followed by loud coughing.

Naruto sprang up from his chair and was about to go back down the hall but Kakashi grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" he called.

"It's alright Naruto he's fine. He's just having a hard time coping with this he'll be fine." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked down in defeat.

"Naruto...maybe we should go home and come back tomorrow." Hinata said quietly. "Yeah...you're right let's g- hey!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw Tsunade pushing Sasuke in a wheel chair down the hallway.

Sasuke looked half unconscious half awake, his body sweaty and he had ash along his face and scattered on his body.

"You're still here? I thought I told all of you to go home." Tsunade said shaking her head.

"We wanted to know if Sasuke was okay." Suigetsu said with a goofy smile on his face.

Juugo nodded his head in agreement and spoke.

"I once made a promise to Sasuke that I wouldn't let him down. I won't leave his side for that matter either because he's my friend." the taller young man said.

Naruto walked over to the wheelchair and turned Sasuke's face to look at him, what he saw worried him a little bit.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked nervously.

"He's fine I just have him on some sedative pain killers he was in too much pain and was straining his lungs by screaming and coughing so I had to sedate him to get him to stop.

Naruto let go of Sasuke who was trying to keep his eyes open.

"He shouldn't be walking if he feels pain of any sort in his back. If he feels any pain at all make him sit back down." Tsunade said looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and grabbed hold of the wheel chair Sasuke twitched a little bit and let out a groan.

"It's alright to go to sleep Sasuke...you'll be fine. You're staying at my house." Kakashi said as he rubbed Sasuke's un-injured shoulder.

"I'll leave you to it then Kakashi." Tsunade said, then she looked at the other young Shinobi.

"Okay as for you five go home and do something else he'll be okay he's not permanently injured he will be okay now go and stop cluttering up the hospital." She barked out her orders.

"Yes. Hokage-sama." They all replied and left.

Kakashi sighed and pushed the wheelchair out the door trying to reassure Sasuke that it was okay.

* * *

**Heres the next chapt guys hope you liked it :3**

_Emily_


	23. Late Night Horrors

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Kakashi pushed Sasuke into the house, he had fallen asleep some time ago, he had tried so hard to stay awake but the sedative medicines had taken their toll on his young body.

Kakashi carried Sasuke to the guest room and stripped him of his shirt, pants and shoes.

He decided to leave the boy with his boxers on so he wouldn't invade his privacy.

He went to the bathroom got a wet rag and a bucket of water, then he came back and started to clean Sasuke's body of the black ash that surrounded his face, while trying to avoid any burns on the boy's body. Sasuke's eyes opened and and let out a moan as his eyes flickered.

"Shh...it's alright its just me." Kakashi said softly. Sasuke shut his eyes, he was too tired to keep them open. Once Kakashi was done cleaning the ash and cinders from Sasuke's body he pulled the covers over Sasuke's body and sighed when he saw he was asleep again.

**~A Few Days Later~**

Sasuke let out a sigh as he sat at the table he had an irritated look on his face as he stared at Kakashi.

"That does it!" Sasuke cried. "I want the fuck out of this fucking wheelchair." Sasuke cried as he attempted to stand.

Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke we've been over this...you aren't ready to walk yet with those injuries." Kakashi said turning the page on his book.

"I can walk! I can walk just fine." Sasuke snapped defensively.

"Prove it." Kakashi said putting his book away.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and slowly got up out of the chair and stopped after grabbing hold of the table.

Sasuke let go and winced slightly but walked over to the wall where he collapsed. Kakashi shook his head.

"Sasuke...I know you're angry...and I would be too...but hurting yourself isn't the answer." Kakashi said helping him up, then he looked into Sasuke's eyes as he saw the tears at the bottom of his black eyes.

"I just want things to go back to normal..." Sasuke cried as he collapsed against Kakash's chest.

Kakashi held onto him so he wouldn't fall and he shushed him.

"Why did she leave me Kakashi? It wasn't my fault." Sasuke sobbed.

"I know Sasuke...she's just scared...it'll be okay again." Kakashi said.

"No it won't...we were supposed to have a family. But its gone! Its all gone!" Sasuke cried.

"No Sasuke. Look at me." Kakashi said in a firm voice.

Sasuke shook violently as he tried to control his hysterical sobbing.

"Everything is not gone Sasuke. You still have friends. Friends like Sakura, Naruto, Juugo, Suigetsu and...me. You're not alone. And you never will be." Kakashi said forcing Sasuke to look at him by grasping hold of his chin. "But...I love her." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi nodded.

"I know you do. But things happen. It'll work out eventually though." Kakashi said rubbing Sasuke's back where it hadn't been injured, which was hard since most of it had been burned.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke said softly.

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked.

"Thank you." Sasuke said hugging the older man tightly.

Kakashi smiled in response.

"Anytime. Just remember I'm here to talk if you need me." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded again and pulled away from Kakashi who helped him onto the couch.

"But...I guess we could take a break from the wheelchair for a while." Kakashi said quietly and sat down next to him. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh and leaned back against the couch trying to be careful while getting comfortable on the couch.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Sasuke walked into his new house, Kakashi had loaned him some money to help him get it but he had finely gotten settled in the rather nice medium sized house a few days ago.

Sasuke dropped down onto the couch and sighed, he had just got off from a long day at work, the job was only temporary until he was well enough to go on missions again.

And he was very tired, he felt like he could sleep for hours and not wake up once.

He decided to stay there for a while and rest his eyes before going to make supper.

But as he closed his eyes he lost track of time and fell asleep on the couch. He woke up a few hours later to the feeling of a slight chill in the air. He opened his eyes and saw that the window was open.

Sasuke swallowed nervously but got up and found his sword which he had hidden underneath the couch ironically.

Sasuke got to his feet and let out a small groan of pain as he felt a twinge in his still slightly injured back.

He walked towards the window and shut it slowly but just when it was almost shut he heard someone's footsteps on the wooden floor from upstairs.

Sasuke looked up towards the stairs and slowly approached them.

"I know you're there...show yourself whoever you are." Sasuke said calmly as he walked forward up the stairs.

When he finely got to the top of the stairs he started towards a room when he thought he saw something dart into it.

Sasuke frowned and gripped his sword tightly.

He walked into the room and tried to turn on the lights but the power was out.

"This is weird..." Sasuke muttered.

"Come on out! Naruto is that you! I swear if it is I'm gonna bust you into next week!" Sasuke threatened.

Then he saw someone sitting in the chair in the corned of the room.

"Hey. What are you doing here? What do you want?" Sasuke asked, then he realized something wasn't right, that the person wasn't responding to him.

He turned used his Chidori as a light and jumped back in horror as he saw the lifeless body of his ex-girlfriend sitting in the chair.

Blood gushing out of her stomach and pooling down at the bottom of the chair, her throat had been slashed and blood was running down it.

"Karin!" Sasuke cried out in horror.

He turned around and was met with another terrifying sight.

Hanging from the ceiling was the bloody body of his dead child not even more than four months old.

He froze and cried out in terror and looked away here he had his dead girlfriend in a chair, and his dead son hanging from the ceiling.

He looked back at Itachi's small body and saw a note pinned to his shoulder.

Sasuke slowly reached out and pulled the blood covered note away from his son's body and started to read.

_Sasuke I will take away everything that is precious to you. _

_Madara Uchiha_

Sasuke looked up in complete horror and turned around and ran out the door and down the hall.

He needed to get out of the house!

Sasuke ran and forgot there were stairs in his panic and fell down the stairs one by one the last one hitting his head on the wood floor, knocking him unconcious, he was completely unaware of the two figures walking through the living room door.

* * *

**Here you go guys. Hope you like it. :3**

_Emily_


	24. The Return of the Curse Mark

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto were running towards Sasuke's house they had felt his chakra rise to a extremely high level for no apparent reason and it worried them, Kakashi had pointed it out to him though.

They walked towards the house when it came into sight and heard a loud scream followed by a bang and a thud.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and they opened the door and turned on the light.

To they're surprise they saw Sasuke had just fallen down the stairs and had been knocked unconscious.

Kakashi walked over to him and lifted him into his lap as he kneeled on the floor.

He placed a hand over Sasuke's chest area and felt his heart beat was strongly beating at an untseady pace almost as if something scared him.

Then he heard a noise from upstairs.

"Naruto...go check upstairs...I'll be right here." Kakashi said. 

**"NO!" **Sasuke suddenly yelled as he woke up.

Kakashi looked down at him in shock as he tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Don't! Don't make me go upstairs! I don't want to see them again! Please!" Sasuke screamed in panic.

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto go upstairs. I'll stay here." Kakashi said again.

"Yes Kakashi snesei." Naruto replied and ran upstairs.

"Sasuke calm down." Kakashi said as he tried to get Sasuke's squirming body under control.

"Karin! Itachi! They're both dead!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Madara he said...he said...he said th-" Sasuke said as he started to breathe heavily.

Naruto suddenly came thumping down the stairs his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Kakashi sensei... you might want to take a look." He said softly, looking a bit nervous.

Kakashi nodded then looked at Sasuke who was curled up against him passed out.

"Watch him I'll be right back down." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and Kakashi walked upstairs to find a dead Karin and Sasuke's son.

"So that's why he's so panicked." Kakashi was suddenly snapped out of his shock when he felt a familar chakra and he ran down stairs and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto, he kneeled down and looked at Sasuke who had passed out again.

He turned Sasuke's head to the side and was surprised when he saw the curse mark where Sasuke's neck met his shoulder. Naruto caught sight of it too and he was silent.

"I thought Granny Tsunade got rid of it?" Naruto said softly.

"I did too...it appears that its back again. But how...I do not know." Kakashi muttered as he ran his fingers over the mark.

Sasuke suddenly cried out and Kakashi withdrew his hand as it started to glow a fiery red.

Sasuke let out an agonized scream and started to struggle he punched strait upwards hitting Naruto in the jaw making him cry out and let of of Sasuke making him land with a loud _'thud!'_.

"Ahhhhhrgh! It hurts!" Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi and Naruto backed up a little to give Sasuke some space, he was glowing with purple chakra and his chakra strength was rising dramatically, there was a bright white flash and then Sasuke cried out again and when the light cleared Sasuke could be seen.

He was back in his curse mark form, well only he looked a bit different to be honest. His now shirtless gray skinned shoulders each had five black lined markings on the top making it look like claw marks, his gray hair was axlot longer and went to the small of his back and the strands that were usually short on the side of his face now hung down to his shoulders, and his wings were much much bigger and had numerous spikes on them instead of five. There were also darker gray markings in a zig zag line pattern underneath his eyes.

"Is that a curse mark level three Kakashi sensei? You know like Jugo has." Naruto asked.

"No. It doesn't feel like hes quite as strong as Jugo's third curse mark form. I think it might be somewhere in between." Kakashi answered.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke screamed clutching his head with his hands, his clawed fingers digging into his hair.

"What's happening to me!" Sasuke screamed before his curse mark form disappeared and he fainted.

Kakashi and Naruto stared at him for a second a little surprised by the situation that had just taken place.

"So...what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"First we take him to the hospital, he fell down the stairs...we have to make sure he's okay. Second we get a hold of the Hokage so she can take a look at this curse mark...again." Kakashi said as he took Sasuke's limp frame into his arms.

"Ka...ka..shi..." Sasuke moaned semi consciously.

"Hey...you okay?" Kakashi asked looking at his student's half open eyes.

"I'm not sure...I'm so confused...and I don't feel well." Sasuke muttered softly.

Kakashi nodded. "Don't worry we're going to get you looked at ." Kakashi reassured.

Sasuke nodded then Naruto and Kakashi stood up and left both thinking worriedly for their friend.

* * *

**Well what'd you think of that! Pretty cool huh? Well Actually I sort of got the New Curse mark form from someone on DA if you need a picture of it I'll show you it if you message me. But I am not stealing ideas! He said hes just doing a fanart so I decided to do a fanfiction with it included in it. SO DON'T YELL AT ME! Anyways...hope you liked it and Happy Halloween!**

_Emily_


	25. Curse Mark Level 2 point 5

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief.

"I have no clue what is going on...but all I do know is for some reason I cannot help with this." She said as she inspected the mark on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why not?" Sai asked.

"I'm not sure, but for some reason the curse mark is stronger than before. The other couple times they weren't as strong." Tsunade answered, still looking at the unconscious boy's body.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke, watching his chest rise and fall while listening to the machine that supplied the oxygen mask on Sasuke's face with both oxygen and the special harmless soothing gas that was made from a relaxing herb that would help keep Sasuke relaxed, it pumped the mixture of medical treatment into Sasuke's body keeping the young Uchiha calm for the moment.

Jugo and Sakura walked into the room and Jugo looke from Tsunade, to Kakashi, and then to Sasuke lying in a semi conscious state, half awake, half asleep but not able to focus on anything that was around him.

He walked over to Sasuke and examined the curse mark and nodded.

"I thought so." Jugo muttered.

"What is it Jugo? Do you know what's happening to him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. His curse mark level has gained power." Jugo said.

"You mean his Curse Mark is at level three?" Tsunade said seriously.

"No. He's not that strong, I can feel he's noth as strong as a level three like me." Jugo replied.

"Then how could it have gained power?" Kakashi asked taking a step towards the older boy.

"He's developed a stage of curse mark level that I heard from Orochimaru was rare to occur in any of his experiments he gave the curse mark. He said it's only happened once. With Kimimaru. He's gone to a Curse Mark Level two point five." Jugo explained while looking at his Uchiha friend.

"So its between two and three?" Sai asked.

"Yes." Jugo replied calmly.

Kakashi looked at Jugo with serious eyes. "Do you know if there is anyway to get rid of it or seal it perhaps?"

"No. Anything above a level two in a curse mark is official. I'm afraid he's stuck with it." Jugo said solemly.

"Thank you Jugo, you've been much help." Tsunade said with a smile, then she looked at everyone else. "Okay everyone out! I only need Kakashi and Naruto in here. Sai will you go and get him for me? Everyone else leave." She barked her orders.

"Yes Lady Hokage." Sai said and walked out the door.

Sakura watched Jugo leave and then she walked over to Sasuke and looked into his half open eyes, she had some tears running down her face as horrible memories of what she remembered of the old Sasuke when he first got the curse mark form Orochimaru popped into her head.

She leaned her face down and kissed Sasuke's forehead then stroked his hair a little bit.

"You can take this Sasuke." She whispered then left the room.

Kakashi sighed he knew that Sakura still cared for Sasuke sometimes but to her he was a friend, but yet more than that.

Naruto came walking into the room and he smiled weakly at Kakashi when he saw Sasuke lying in bed with a dead look on his face but he knew he was alive due to the steady rise and fall of his bare chest.

"How is he?" Naruto asked.

"Well we found out what was wrong with him. He's gained half a curse mark level. He's at level two point five." Kakashi said resting against the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh. Well...Granny Tsunade...can't you fix it?" Naruto asked.

"According to Jugo no." She said looking at the raven haired young man.

"His chakra was amazing when he transformed Tsunade...it had to be as great as Naruto when he went four tails those couple of times." Kakashi said softly.

"I know...if he were to loose control of that power he could be dangerous. But I know Sasuke has a strong will...I believe he can handle it." She said firmly.

"You're right...he's quite the kid." Kakashi agreed.

"But now we have other things to worry about, we found another note from Madara...he's planning on attacking the village...aparentlly Kabuto Yakushi absorbed Orochimaru...and now he's working with Madara...he's brought back all the Akatsuki members...not including Pein. But he does have Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu...and somehow...Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade said with a serious expression.

"Really?" Kakashi said softly.

Tsunade nodded.

The machine that had been reading Sasuke's breathing pattern suddenly started beeping loudly as Sasuke started coughing violently, he had evidently been awake enough that he could register what she had just said.

"Itachi?" Sasuke coughed violently.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said softly.

"Where? Where is he?" Sasuke pleaded.

"Sasuke...its not really him. It's a jutsu that has taken over his body. It won't be the same brother you remember." Kakashi said to his student.

Sasuke looked down in disappointment as a tear streamed down his face as realization hit him hard.

"We don't know when Madara is planning his attack...but we know it'll probably be sometime soon." Tsunade said firmly.

Kakashi nodded and turned to Naruto. "I think you should try and improve your Sage Mode skills." Kakashi said then looked at Sasuke. "And you, when you're feeling better we're going to try and get you to have better control over that curse mark. Jugo should know how to help." Kakashi added.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled happily.

"Right! You got it Kakashi sensei!" He said and ran out the door to go train while Sasuke laid back down to rest.

"Okay Kakashi out. He needs to rest up." Tsunade said sharply.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." He said respectfully and left the room.

She looked at Sasuke and tried to look confident.

"Things will get better. I know you can pull through this." She said as soothingly as she could and then left, leaving the raven haired Uchiha alone.

* * *

**Well what do you think guys? You like it so far? Tell me if you do. :3**

_Emily_


	26. The War Begins

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

It had been one month since Sasuke had been found of the curse mark, he was now currently training with Naruto.

"Alright Sasuke give me all you've got." Naruto said confidently.

"Alright...you ready?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Let's do thi-" Naruto was cut short when there was a loud explosion.

"Huh? Shit! That must be Madara!" Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah. Let's go." Naruto agreed.

They were going to head towards the Hokage's tower to report the attack when Kakuzu appeared in front of them.

"Dang! Not this guy! He was hard enough to beat once!" Naruto groaned, then he looked at Sasuke who took a step forward.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" A voice that sounded an awful lot like Kakashi's shouted.

Sure enough the white haired Jonin came running up to them with Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji following him.

"Naruto! You know how to fight this guy. I want to stay here and fight him with Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai understand?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Sasuke I want you to come with me." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and he and Kakashi quickly hurried off.

**~East Side of Konoha~**

"He's too strong!" Sakura muttered wiping blood from her lip as she stared at the shark man.

"Hehehe...well? Is this all I get to work with?" Kisame laughed as he looked at Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba.

"No it's not." A voice said coldly.

Kisame recognized the voice instantly and he let out a laugh.

"Well, well. Sasuke Uchiha. Its been quiet some time." Kisame said grinning baring his sharp shark teeth.

"Enough talk Kisame. You're opponent is me." Sasuke said firmly.

"Oh? Bold words boy. But can you back them up?" Kisame asked.

Sasuke didn't answer and Kisame grinned.

**"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"** Kisame shouted and a shark made of water shot out from his hands and came flying towards Sasuke.

Sasuke performed some hand seals and then took a big inhale of air before performing his jutsu.

**"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** He shouted and a giant fireball collided with the giant water shark creating a bunch of steam.

Sasuke drew his sword and ran at the shark man with such speed Kisame could hardly register what had happen until Sasuke was in front of him.

He felt a strong stab to the shoulder followed by a Chidori current being transferred into his body making him cry out in agony.

**"Water Style: Water Shark Shotgun Jutsu!"** Kisame yelled and on his command three giant sharks made of water came out of his hands and came strait for Sasuke who jumped out of the way the third shark barely missing his foot.

"You're good kid. I'll give you that...but..." Kisame said with a chuckle.

"But what?" Sasuke asked glaring at Kisame.

Then someone grasped Sasuke by the back of the neck from behind and whispered in his ear.

"You're too slow..." Sasuke realized that a Shadow clone had appeared behind him.

"Sasuke lookout!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke started to turn around and was met by a hit to the face with the handle of Kisame's sword and it sent him flying into the air and landing back down with a loud crash.

**"Water Style: Grand Water Excavation!"** Kisame shouted, water started to form around him and his sword and he suddenly jumped high into the air and brought his sword down on Sasuke's gut making him cry out as a gigantic water tornado hit him when the sword made contact with him.

"Hehehe..." Kisame chuckled.

"Saskue no!" Sakura screamed and then she glared at Kisame and ran at him sending a punch so strong that it sent Kisame crashing into the side of a builiding making it fall and crumble.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said to his loyal companion.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked in response.

Kiba ran at Kisame the giant dog followed suit and they started their assault on the shark man.

**"Fang over Fang!"** Kiba yelled and he and Akamaru attempted to hit Kisame with his attack but the shark swordsman dodged both of them.

**"64 Trigrams Palm!"** Hinata called out and with a glowing blue hand she struck Kisame in the chest sending him crashing to the ground.

When Kisame stood he found a kunai being lodged into the left side of his chest from being thrown at him. He cried out and looked towards the direction Sasuke had been in and glared in anger then he smiled in amusement.

"Heh, you should have stayed down boy." Kisame said with a chuckle.

Sasuke gathered up the strongest Chidori he could, he ran at him and Kisame got ready for him, though he was surprised when Sasuke disappeared when he was half-way to him and then reappeared right in front of him.

**"Chidori!"** Kisame's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke's hand go strait through his chest and he froze.

He stared into those cold black eyes and saw nothing but hatred.

"D-Damn..." He muttered and fell to the ground as the life left his eyes and he died.

"You did it Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed. Sasuke turned around towards his comrades and nodded.

"G-Good job Sasuke." Hinata said in her shy quiet voice.

Sakura jumped on Sasuke and hugged her close friend tightly.

"I knew you could do it." She whispered.

* * *

**There we go guys. The Akatsuki makes its move. The war begins guys.  
**

_Emily_


	27. Naruto vs Kakuzu

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Naruto panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damn. He's harder to beat than the last time I fought him!" Naruto said aloud.

"I know." Shikamaru said.

"We shall work together on this." Neji said as he stared at the Akatsuki member. "Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" Kakuzu shouted and exhaled scorching hot flames from his mouth.

Naruto jumped out of the way just in time even though it burned his foot.

**"8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"** Neji cried as he went into a frenzy of chakra covered hits against Kakuzu each one making contact, the last one slammed Kakuzu into the ground so hard it made it shake.

**"Ninja Art: Ink Beast Jutsu!"** Sai said and wrote something on the scroll he normally carried around.

Four ink wolves appeared howling and growling baring their teeth.

"Go!" Sai muttered.

The wolves all ran at Kakuzu, but Kakuzu had other plans because four tentacles came out of his arm and struck the wolves making the disappear with a poof of smoke.

"Dang." Sai muttered. Shikamaru was going to use an attack but a lightning jutsu from Kakuzu suddenly hit him knocking him unconscious as he fell and hit his head. Naruto formed a shadow clone and he and the clone started to gather a Rasengan in their hand.

They both ran at Kakuzu and thrust the attack onto Kakuzu's chest.

**"Giant Rasengan!"** Naruto shouted. The clone disappeared as Kakuzu was sent flying backwards into the side of a building. Kakuzu started to a laugh as he once again go to his feet.

"Pitiful. I would have hoped you could do better than this." He laughed.

Red chakra started to surround Naruto as he started to activate his nine tailed fox power. Three chakra tails appeared behind him and his whisker like makrings became darker as well as claws, sharp teeth.

"I'm gonna take you down!" Naruto growled.

"Bring it." Kakuzu said coldly.

Naruto ran at Kakuzu taking a swipe at him with his claws, but Kakuzu dodged them. Kakuzu jumped back again as Naruto's claws tried to lay another assault on him.

**"Lightning Style: False Darkness!"** Kakuzu shouted as one of his lightning elemental mask shot a lightning spear out of its mouth and headed strait for Naruto.

Naruto ran as fast as he could and jumped just as the spear hit a building.

"Naruto!" A female voice called. Naruto turned his head and saw Sakura trying to heal Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Lady Tsunade thinks that Madara is behind this. She thinks hes starting the fourth ninja war! She's contacted the Lands of Mist, Sand, and Cloud. Shes asking them for support. Naruto this is bad!" Sakura cried.

"What? The fourth ninja war!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sakura replied. Naruto then thought for a second when he saw Sasuke wasn't with her.

"Wait Sakura? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He was going to go find the next area that's under attack. He was going to go help Kakashi. Me, Kiba, Hinata and him just defeated Kisame." She replied.

Naruto nodded and looked back at Kakuzu as three tentacles came shooting out of Kakuzu's arm.

Naruto charged up a Rasengan.

"This will destroy you! I'll make sure of it!" Naruto growled as the nine tailed fox's chakra flowed gracefully off his body.

Shikamaru who had gotten to his feet watched Naruto then Kakuzu he was thinking hard on what to do, to think up a plan to get rid of this once dead Akatsuki member for good.

Naruto charged up a Rasengan only it was pulsing with the nine tail's chakra as he channeled the fox's power into his attack.

Naruto ran at Kakuzu dodging all the flames that Kakuzu was throwing at him and the lightning attacks. 

**"Rrrraaaagh! Rasengan!"** Naruto roared and hit Kakuzu int he chest.

An explosion of chakra erupted right after it hit Kakuzu sending Kakuzu flying to the ground hard and damaging his body to the extreme. Naruto landed on his feet and looked down at Kakuzu's broken form.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as the nine tail's chakra slowly disappeared.

Then someone else landed in front of Kakuzu's broken body and Sakura gasped when she saw Sasori.

"Sasori?" She whispered.

"Well I never thought I'd see you again." The red headed man said as he stared at Sakura.

**~The Forest of Quiet Movement near the Leaf Village~**

Sasuke landed swiftly on the ground as he saw Kakashi fighting along with Gai and Asuma against Deidara.

Deidara looked at Sasuke and glared at him.

"I remember you! You're Sasuke Uchiha. You fucking little bastard hmm." Deidara yelled.

"Ah you again? I see I didn't hit you hard enough last time." Sasuke said calmly.

Suddenly two more people landed. One behind Sasuke and one beside Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the ground shake from the impact of the person landing and he recognized the chakra as the Raikage from the Hidden Cloud Village.

Sasuke slowly turned around to see an angry face of the Raikage.

"So...your village let this little bastard live?" The Raikage asked the white haired jonin.

"Yes they did." Sasuke answered for Kakashi.

"They shouldn't have." the Raikage muttered.

"You got a problem with it talk to the Hokage." Sasuke spat coldly.

"Why you little!" The Raikage boomed and clenched his fists.

"Stop it you two. Raikage Sama what brings you down here?" Kakashi asked.

"The Hokage called for my aid, she believes that Madara has started the fourth ninja war." Explained the Raikage.

"Then that means he won't be alone." Sasuke muttered, then he glanced over at the man next to Kakashi and realized it was the Raikage's sibling, Killer Bee. The Eight Tailed Ox. He then gave a nasty glare at the Raikage.

"I told you I didn't know where you're brother was." Sasuke growled then looked back at Deidara after receiving a look of death from the Raikage.

"Let's get this thing started hmm." Deidara said.

* * *

**Another move from the Akatsuki...**

_Emily_


	28. Sasuke vs Deidara and Kabuto

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Sasuke glared at the blond haired man and charged up a Chidori into his hand then slammed it into the ground.

**"Chidori Current!" **Sasuke called.

Deidara's eyes widened as the ground started to shake as the lightning made the earth crack upwards as it came flying through the ground towards him.

Deidara jumped into the air and dropped something out of his hand, the object turned into a giant clay bird and he landed on top of it. The Chidori current died down and crackled before disappearing, leaving giant holes in the ground.

They all stared at the giant bird and at the blond man standing on top of it.

"Art is an explosion!" Deidara cackled as he threw six flying clay birds at them.

Sasuke recognized this attack upon having fought this man once and killed him, or more like he killed himself and was about to dispose of the birds but when they were five feet away a huge bang rang out followed by a strong explosion knocking him back against a tree.

_'Woah...he's stronger than before...Kabuto...he must have done something before he revived him I do not remember him being this powerful.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke slowly got to his feet and watched as Deidara still sat on the bird smiling smugly at them then the bird disappeared and he landed on the ground.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and nodded as Kakashi was waiting for the signal to go at him.

They had put Sasuke in charge because he knew most of his attacks upon fighting him before.

Kakashi charged up an attack. 

**"Lightning Style: Lighning Hound!"** Kakashi shouted and the lightning dog ran at Deidara as he controlled the dog with his hand.

Sasuke jumped into the and his arm lit up with lightning as he channeled his chakra through his arm, he swung his arm back and Chidori Senbon came flying at Deidara.

Deidara was able to dodge Kakashi's Lightning Hound but not able to dodge all the senbon coming at him, most of them hit him square in the chest and Deidara suddenly grinned and the Raikage snarled in anger. 

**"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" **He shouted and a strong wave of lightning came out and hit Deidara making his body shake and spasm violently from the high volts of electricity.

Once the Raikage was finished Deidara started laughing even harder and he thrust his hand out towards the air and another giant explosion came roaring out of a slightly bigger clay bird sculpture.

It knocked everyone back and sent dirt into the air.

When it came suddenly back down Sasuke saw that they all were beat up pretty bad.

Kakashi was lying on the ground with cuts and bruises, the Raikage had been a gaping wound on his lower chest which was pouring blood, one of Killer Bee's swords had come loose of its of its case and had flew forward and stabbed Gai through the leg and Killer Bee had been knocked unconscious.

"You little shit!" The Raikage yelled at Deidara who just started laughing.

"How dare you..." Sasuke muttered gritting his teeth then he let out a cry of pain as purple chakra surrounded him.

"Ahrgh!" Sasuke cried and fell to the ground on his knees clutching his curse mark tightly.

Kakashi hurried over to him and kneeled.

"Sasuke it's okay." Kakashi whispered as Sasuke writhed in pain on the ground.

Sasuke's skin turned gray and he turned into his curse mark level 2.5 form.

"Rrrrrrraaaaahhh!" Sasuke yelled.

Deidara actually took a step back he was surprised by this form of the young Uchiha, usually calm now in a different angered state.

Sasuke charged up a Chidori only the lightning was black and he ran at Deidara with amazing speed.

"Time to end this." Deidara muttered.

He got ready to use his suicide bombing technique but Sasuke beat him to the punch and realeased the powerful attack on Deidara's chest causing an explosion of chakra that knocked everyone back but obliterating Deidara's body.

Sasuke reverted back to normal self and clutched his shoulder in pain the curse mark throbbed horribly beneath his hand.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Ugh..." Sasuke moaned.

"Impressive." An erie voice said.

Sasuke looked up in surprise as he recognized the voice.

"Kabuto?" He asked.

"Ah you remember me then." The voice said and suddenly a man cloaked with white hair appeared next to Deidara's dead body.

"YOU! You brought them all back!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes I did." Kabuto said, then he removed his hood and Sasuke stared in horror as he saw that one side of his face was white like Orochimaru's and had the purple marking around the eye like Orochimaru's did, his arm and neck were also the pale white color.

"Kakashi...you and everyone go move on to the next area. I'll deal with him I have a score to settle anyways." Sasuke said softly as he stared at Kabuto.

Kakashi nodded and he and the others left.

Sasuke stared at Kabuto codly.

"I will kill you." Sasuke said and forced himself to turn into his 2.5 curse mark form again draining most of his chakra.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and glared at Kabuto. **"Amaterasu!"** He shouted and black flames erupted on Kabuto's shoulder making him cry out.

Kabuto appeared in front of him and snakes shot out of his sleeves aiming towards Sasuke. 

**"Striking Shadow Snake!"** He said as the snakes hit Sauske violently repeatedly but Sasuke performed some hand seals and took an intake of breath. 

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Sasuke called and expelled multiple bits of flames on the snakes making them burn to crisp.

After that had happened Kabuto smirked and Sasuke's eyes widened as rivers of snakes shot out of his sleeves and wrapped around Sasuke waist and upper chest pinning his arms to his sides.

"I couldn't beat you before Sasuke...but now I can. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this. After I absorbed Orochimaru I felt like a whole new person." Kabuto said with a chuckle as he held Sasuke in the air while he struggled against squeezing snakes.

Sasuke then looked Kabuto square in the eye and then spoke. 

**"Tsukuyomi!"** Kabuto froze and the snakes withdrew as Kabuto was captured in Sasuke's genjutsu.

"Now...is your end." Sasuke whispered then he drew his Kusanagi sword and channeled his chakra through it to make it light up with the familiar lightning and then he stabbed Kabuto through the heart killing him on spot, but Sasuke had used up all his chakra and he reverted to his regular self and passed out.

He wasn't able to stop the shadow that walked over to him and stood above him with a scowl on his face.

"You have gotten stronger...but I will capture the Nine Tails and with you out of the way everything will work out..." The mysterious person said and lifted Sasuke up into his arms and then disappeared with a poof of smoke.

* * *

**Oh great now what to do...poor Sasuke...but this will be good I promise...hehe**

_Emily_


	29. Naruto vs Sasori

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

The room was silent, the only sound around was that of the rolling pebbles and rocks coming off of the recently collapsed wall.

Naruto heard Sakura speak to him.

"Be careful Naruto. This is Sasori's most powerful puppet, his real form"

Sasori had narrowed his eyes, the pink haired beauty talked far too loud for her own good.

This boy was powerful enough to defeat Kakuzu. He remained unmoving, but the thought of losing again put him on edge.

Naruto eyed his oppponent clenching his fists.

Sasori was smart, and to think he was already weak from fighting Kakuzu earlier.

"Make sure you avoid any traps he springs. Even so much as a scratch will leave you a good as dead on the ground baka!" Sakura spat, why couldn't she of been paired with Shikamaru or Neji? They would be better against a puppet user.

"The poison right?" Naruto concluded with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura could only nod, this making Naruto grin.

Sasori growled out. "Are you done yet?" He was getting more frustrated by the second. He wanted to get this over with so he could turn that girl into a puppet. He felt that since she was the one who beat him last time, she deserved to stay with him for all time as a puppet.

Naruto grinned and his eyes opened wide with bits of the nine tailed fox's chakra pouring in. "First I will kill you, then I will kill Madara."

Sakura nodded and tightened her gloves.

A scroll popped out of a slot on Sasori's back which he caught easily.

"I'm sure you remember these my dear cherry blossom?" Sasori said softly.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as Sasori opened the scroll and the panel on his chest, hundreds of chakra strings shoot out of the opening and attached themselves to the hundreds of puppets that appeared out of the scroll.

"Time to die." Sasori said calmly.

The puppets rushed towards Naruto and sakura, one who was ready to go the other who was frozen in place.

**"Shadow clone jutsu!"** Naruto called out, easily outnumbering the in coming puppets with clones. Not waiting another second, he and his clones charged to meet the clones, not even noticing the fear stricken Sakura.

"Not again, please not again." Sobbed the pink haired girl as memories of her first battle with Sasori rushed back to her.

"Something wrong little cherry blossom?"

Jumping in fright, Sakura turned around to find the human puppet master standing next to her.

"How?" she asked, looking back between the Sasori next to her and the one controlling the puppets

"A simple clone, it will be more then enough to handle the Nine Tail's container. It is you I have the real interest in." Explained Sasori.

"What do you-" Sakura was stopped mid sentence when the metal cable in Sasori's stomach stabbed her and flooded her body with poison.

"You see, my clone will handle the container, you shall be coming with me to become my newest and more beautiful puppet."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Turing around to the voice Sasori was shocked to find Naruto standing right in front of him, driving a Rasengan into his chest.

"H-how?" asked Sasori.

"I'm the master of the clone jutsu, now go to hell!" Naruto pushed the Rasengan further into the puppet master, breaking through the puppet body and crushing the heart within it.

Crashing into the wall, Sasori slumped to the ground, dead once again.

Seeing that the enemy wouldn't be getting back up, Naruto rushed over to his team mate and picked her up.

"Don't worry Sakura, I will get you to granny Tsunade and she will fix you up" Naruto rushed off with sakura to find Tsunade and get her to heal the pink haired girl.

* * *

**All credit of this chapter goes to my friend Darkca because I didn't know how to write a puppet scene and he did. So thanks buddy :3**

_Emily_**  
**


	30. Brothers Reunited

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and moaned at the pain arms as they were high above his head.

Sasuke looked up and saw he was facing a wall with his shirt off and hands chained above his head attached to the wall.

"Ngh..." He moaned as he tried to gather some chakra but suddenly he got a shock around his neck and he flinched.

"Wha?" he asked and looked down and saw he was wearing some sort of collar.

"Crafty isn't it?" A voice asked. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the voice, he tried to look over his shoulder at the old Uchiha bastard but he couldn't if he did he'd get a shock if he moved.

"What do you want you fucking son of a bitch?" Sasuke snarled as tears came to his eyes as he remembered Karin's smiling face and then her dead body. Then his son hanging from the ceiling.

"I created it just for you. It'll help reduce your movements and stop you from gathering chakra, we can't have you runing around with that curse mark active now can we?" Madara said with a small chuckle.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"Nothiing. I just needed you out of the way so I can capture the Nine Tails, Naruto Uzumaki. Without you helping him...he will be easy to catch. Plus I have someone who wants to talk to you." Madara said.

Sasuke heard footsteps coming from the doorway and he squirmed a little bit from the cold air and tried to look over his shoulder again.

He then felt Madara's large hand clamp around his left wrist as he put something around it and clasped whatever it is shut so it'd stay on.

Then he felt his chakra being drained even more and the collar was removed, he tried to look over his shoulder again and saw a face he never thought he'd see again.

"I-Itachi?" He muttered.

"Hello Sasuke...foolish little brother it has been a long time." Itachi said.

Madara smiled and sat down in a chair across the room.

"Itachi please...please help me." Sasuke whispered.

"No. You must be punished...punished for interfering with Madara's plans...and betraying him." Itachi said.

"B-But you...you risked your life for Konoha you gave it up for Konoha..." Sasuke said quite confused.

"Not anymore...I don't care about what happens to that village anymore...I'm on the enemy's side Sasuke...not yours." Itachi said and untied Sasuke making him fall to the ground, Sasuke backed away as Itachi approached him.

He yanked Sasuke up by grasping him by the hair and pulling upwards.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke cried as he tried to pry Itachi's hand away from his precious black raven locks of hair.

Itachi threw a sharp punch to Sasuke's face making Sasuke's head fly to the side as blood came out of his nose.

"How does it feel...Sasuke?" Itachi asked softly.

Sasuke let out a soft sob as he stared at Itachi with tear filled eyes.

"Please Itachi...don't do this..." Sasuke whispered.

"Too late for that." Itachi muttered kicking Sasuke in the gut and continuing to beat Sasuke violently.

Finely Itachi was done and Madara spoke.

"Okay Itachi. I can take it from here. You go get ready to go find the Nine tails." Madara said.

"No Itachi! Don't listen to him!" Sasuke begged only earning himself a slap to the face from Itachi that made his lip bleed.

"Please...Itachi..." Sasuke sobbed.

Itachi scowled at him and walked out of the room leaving Madara with Sasuke alone.

Madara smiled as he got up out of the chair and chuckled as he walked over to Sasuke who got to his feet and backed up agianst the wall covered in black and blue bruises and blood.

Madara grabbed Sasuke by the throat and slammed him against the wall and knocked him out by slamming his head against the hard concrete. He then dropped Sasuke on the ground and walked out of the cell and locked the door, even though the bastard forgot to lock the window.

**~Later (Konoha)~**

"I can't find Sasuke anywhere Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked into the hospital room where Kakashi and the Raikage were talking to Tsunade while she tried to heal Sakura.

An ANBU soldier suddenly appeared in the room. "Lord Hokage. Urgent news. Sasuke Uchiha has been captured by the Akatsuki." He said firmly.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"A villager said that they saw Madara Uchiha taking the boy with him while he was unconscious after he killed Kabuto." The ANBU soldier explained.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted slamming his fist against the wall making a dent.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto we'll find a way to get him back, let's discuss this later though I have to go find Yamato." Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi sensei-" Naruto started only to be cut off by his teacher.

"No buts Naruto...Sasuke is strong, smart, and resistant...he'll be okay." Kakashi said with a reassuring look.

"I hope the little brat dies." The Raikage muttered.

Naruto turned around to look at the giant of a man with anger flashing in his eyes. "Look! I'm tired of you always putting Sasuke down! What he did before was bad but he's trying to make up for it! You got your brother back and Sasuke didn't so just drop it okay!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi and Tsunade stared at Naruto surprised by his sudden outburst, but the Raikage looked annoyed. "He was a rogue ninja and an S ranked criminal!" he argued.

"Well he's not anymore okay! He's my friend!" Naruto snarled as he glared at the Raikage with hatred.

"Naruto! That's enough!" Tsunade said sharply.

"But he-" Naruto started.

"Enough stop it right now this isn't helping Sasuke." She continued.

"She's right Naruto I'll talk with you later. See ya." Kakashi said with a wave and smile, and then disappeared with a puff of white smoke.

"Damnit Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and punched the wall one more time before storming out of the room.

**~Konoha (Outside the Hospital)~**

Kakashi walked down the street, it was deserted of people due to them trying to find safety or being at the hospital to get wounds treated. He sighed as he looked at the destroyed collapsed buildings surrounding the area.

He closed his eyes and imagined the good times he had when his Team 7 was young and he was first teaching them how to be good ninjas, like when they went to the Land of Waves on that mission, they fought Zabuza and Haku, Sasuke almost died risking his life for Naruto. Kakashi smiled at that thought as he remebered the times where Sasuke would actually smile happily. That stubborn little bastard. He realized how much progress Sasuke has made over the times hes been alone and then came back, Naruto and Sakura too. It made him want to cry at how much hes helped them along the way, then the pain Orochimaru caused all of them by taking Sasuke away from them, but he came back, and that's what mattered.

Kakashi's suddenly opened his eyes again when he felt a chakra signature.

His eyes widened as he recognized it as Sasuke and was horrified at how weak it felt.

He turned around and saw by the ruined gates of the leaf village was Sasuke slowly limping down the street towards him, only he didn't seem to notice him because his head was looking at the ground as he walked.

Kakashi watched him in surprise then he saw Sasuke look up at him upon realizing he was watching him and he fell to his knees then collapsed laying on the ground not moving.

Kakashi stood in shock for a few seconds before running over as fast as he could towards Sasuke.

He kneeled down beside his student and shook him gently, he was shirtless revealing the old scars from his accident in the fire, and on top of that pale skin were dark bruises he turned Sasuke over onto his back and looked at his face and saw he had a black eye and a split lip with dried blood on his chin. Sasuke's eyes stared up at him with sleepy eyes almost as if he had been drugged or something.

"Sasuke? Sasuke can you hear me? Nod if you can." Kakashi said.

Sasuke stared at him for a couple seconds before nodding his head slowly tears were shining behind his eyes.

"Sasuke what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I-Itachi...he...he hates me." Sasuke bawled.

Kakashi realized that Madara must have revealed Sasuke's revived brother to him and he shook his head.

"Sasuke we've been over this. It's not really you're brother Madara's just using his body as some sort of puppet." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked away from him as a tear slid down his face.

"I-I'm tired." Sasuke whispered.

"Try to stay awake Sasuke." Kakashi said softly and gently picked Sasuke up.

Sasuke nodded and rested his head against Kakashi's chest and tried to fight his drowsiness but failed as he slowly lost his senses one by one.

* * *

**Well there we go guys I meant to get this chapter up yesterday but I wasn't able to sorry ^^; But I hope it was worth the wait :3**

_Emily_


	31. The Fifth Hokage Falls

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"He okay?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade looked Sasuke over.

"Yes. He's fine he's just banged up, nothing I can't fix." Tsunade said and put her hands on Sasuke's chest, they started to glow a dim green and Sasuke's bruises started to fade. Sasuke's eyes started to open and she looked into his eyes.

"By the way his eyes look I'm guessing he was sedated with something." She stated lifting Sasuke's eye lids a little more.

"Ngh...I feel like I'm gonna be sick..." Sasuke muttered.

"It's alright Sasuke just lay down and take it easy for an hour or so. The attacks have stopped for now so it'll be alright to rest for now." Kakashi said.

"Well I have got to report back to the mansion I will be back later to check on you mean while Sakura and Ino will be tending to the patients Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on them as well." He said.

She nodded and left the room and soon left the hospital. She was at least half way there watching the deserted streets when someone's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Well Tsunade...it is a pleasure to finely see you...again." The voice said with a chuckle. Tsunade frowned but didn't turn around.

"Madara Uchiha...I'm surprised you actually had the guts to come here...to attack the Hidden Leaf Village...while it has The Sand, Mist, and Cloud Villages helping us. How dare you try to start another Ninja War." She said coldly and finely she turned around to look at the old Uchiha.

"It was worth the wait...tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is located...and I will leave, and not return." Madara said smiling, even though he knew she couldn't see it thanks to his mask.

"I am very well aware of your intentions Madara Uchiha...you plan to take the demon fox from Naruto and then use it to form some sort of monster demon. I've heard this information from both the Raikage of the Cloud Village and the Mizukage from the Mist Village. Don't you lie to me." Tsunade said her voice getting stern as if she were scolding someone.

Madara only chuckled.

"So you've all figured it out. Congratulations." He said with a laugh. "But...that's not the only thing you'll have to worry about. You have a traitor amongst your village." Madara said with a cruel chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade said with annoyance, she was getting tired of feeling like she was being played.

"Sasuke Uchiha...he's working for me again. He may not know it yet...but he'll figure it out eventually. It was all part of the plan...killing his pathetic choice of a fiance and his child. He's a dam ready to break...over flowing with emotions. A person can only take so much, loosing the last bit of family blood they have, loosing their lover, their child...and Sasuke...heh Sasuke is known to be a ticking time bomb...he's about to go off. Why do you think that curse mark reactivated hm? He's about to loose it...pushing it even further...he'll surely break. Our last little visit should have given him that little push." Madara said smugly.

"Enough! That is enough! I will make sure you do not hurt that boy any further...and that goes the same for this village as well." Tsunade said with confidence.

"That's a wonderful idea...because that's what I came here to do anyways...to get rid of you." Madara said with a chuckle.

Tsunade got into a fighting stance keeping her eyes on Madara but before she could even blink Madara disappeared and used his teleporting technique to appear behind Tsunade. 

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** Madara yelled and exhaled two large fireballs in the shape of giant dragon's head at Tsunade sending her flying forward into the side of a building.

Tsunade was dazed by the impact as she felt one of her arms break as well as hearing a snap from her ribs. She slowly got to her feet and gathered some chakra and suddenly leapt at Madara with her fist covered in the dim blue chakra and punched Madara so hard it cracked his mask in two revealing his face as it fell off.

Madara glared at her and gave her a kick in the gut knocking her back but she jumped high into the air and brought her foot down on him. 

**"Heaven Kick of Pain!"** She shouted.

Madara was smashed into the ground so hard he felt his ribs pop but he didn't think they broke yet anyways.

Madara got up and punched her square in the face sending her flying back and landing on the ground with a loud crash. Tsunade was about to get up when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she saw Madara standing above her holding something in his hand.

She choked up some blood as she realized it was a katana.

Madara knelt down in front of her and put his mouth to her ear.

"Looks like I win Tsunade...you're village...will meet its demise." He whispered and smiled evilly at her.

Tsunade stared up at him in horror as he drew the katana from her stomach and then brought it strait through her chest piercing her heart making her die instantly.

Madara stood again and wiped the blood from his mouth then spat on Tsunade's dead body and smirked.

"Now...to find the nine tails." He said with an evil laugh and left.

**~Later~**

Kiba and Akamaru were walking down the street to meet Shikamaru and Shino to scout for any attacks when he smelled blood, and his eyes widened as he recognized the scent on who it belonged to. He hopped on Akamaru and they raced down the street turning a corner and finding a gruesome sight as he saw the Fifth Hokage lying dead on the ground.

"Oh god...no...oh my god..." He whispered then turned around and ran as fast as he could to go find help.

* * *

**There we go guys. second chapter up for today :3**

_Emily_


	32. The Sixth Hokage

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"N-No...I can't believe this..." Naruto said as tears came to his eyes.

"I can't believe she's dead." Sakura cried, tears were flowing down her face freely she didn't hold them back.

"Who will lead the village?" Sai asked.

Sasuke looked at them all he had to admit Lady Tsunade never had been his favorite person but he never wanted to see her die. He looked around the room looking at the people in the room.

Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Raikage, Mizukage, and Garra or now he was the Kazekage, he looked down thinking hard before he spoke.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said softly.

They all looked at Sasuke in shock, but no one was more shocked than Kakashi.

"What did you say Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi. Kakashi can do it. He's a good leader, he's caring, he strong, he able to control his chakra well...he's perfect for Hokage." Sasuke said.

"Woah Sasuke you're jumping ahead. I'm not fit to be Hokage. I wouldn't be able to do something like that." Kakashi said.

"Actually Kakashi sensei...I think Sasuke's right." Sakura said softly.

Kakashi stared at Sakura for a second then looked at Naruto who grinned widely and nodded his head.

"I have to agree with Sasuke as well." Sai said putting on his _'happy'_ face.

"He's right." Kiba stated.

"Arf!" Akamaru said almost as if he agreed as well.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled at him.

"You can do it. I know you can." The young raven haired teen said.

The Raikage and the Mizukage looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"Alright then...its settled. Kakashi Hatake you are now the new Hidden Leaf Village Hokage." The Mizukage said. Kakashi nodded and walked over to Sasuke who was still laying in bed.

"Thank you Sasuke." He said softly and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke nodded and smiled at him happily.

"You've done so much for me. It's the least I can do Kakashi." Sasuke said.

Suddenly Hinata came running into the room.

"Naruto! Someone's attacking the village! He's killing multiple people!" She cried as she ran to her lover.

"Alrigiht let's go people." Kakashi said and led everyone out, including Sasuke which he didn't argue about.

**~(North part of the Hidden Leaf Village)~**

Naruto, Garra, Sakura, Asuma, and the Raikage stood before the Akatsuki member who they never thought they'd see again since he'd been blown to pieces.

Hidan.

Sasuke had gone to report to Kakashi who the new attacker was.

Naruto stared at Hidan with hatred. "We're gonna stop you...and all the rest of you!" He shouted.

"Hahaha I highly doubt that dumbfuck." Hidan laughed as he held his blood red colored triple bladed scythe in his hand, twirling it between his fingers.

"You really think you can beat me?" Hidan cackled.

"Yeah I do." Naruto growled.

"Bring it." Hidan yelled. Naruto looked at Garra who nodded and sand started to rise from behind him.

**"Sand Shower!"** He yelled and multiple balls of sand came firing down at Hidan who used his scythe to block the attack only to be punched from behind by Sakura, the punch was so hard it sent him flying into a building. 

**"Fire Style: Burning Ash!"** Asuma shouted and exhaled ashes from his mouth and when they hit Hidan they exploded on the contact.

"You all ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Garra replied.

"Alright then let's go!" Naruto shouted.

**~(East part of the Hidden Leaf Village)~**

Sasuke hurried down the empty street he was going to go report to Kakashi, when a voice stopped him.

"Hello Sasuke...it's been a while...how long has it been Sasuke? Eleven years? You've gotten taller. You're almost as tall as Itachi is now." A voice chuckled.

Sasuke slowly turned around and was shocked to his someone he thought to be dead long ago standing before his eyes.

"F-Father?" he stuttered.

"My, my you've grown..." He said walking over to Sasuke slowly.

Sasuke suddenly remembered the truth of his clan and who was the main reason Itachi had been ordered to kill everyone.

"What do you want you lying bastard? How the hell are you still alive?" He snarled.

"I'm technically not...I was revived by Kabuto Yakushi...along with a few other people...but I'm guessing you've already figured that out." Fugaku said with a laugh.

"And what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here to kill you." Fugaku said softly.

"Really? You wouldn't be able to lay a scratch on me. I'll take pleasure in killing you." Sasuke said.

Fugaku only chuckled and performed some hand seals, but he hadn't noticed Sasuke activate his Sharingan and copy the same hand seals. 

**"Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu!"** Fugaku yelled and a huge fireball the size of a mile high football field was exhaled from his mouth.

**"Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted and exhaled an equally sized fireball from his mouth and the two fireballs slammed into each other and Sasuke was surprised by how much strength his father had, surely he hadn't been **_THIS_** strong when Itachi slaughtered the clan.

_'Kabuto must've done something to alter his power...because he's almost as strong as Itachi!'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke started to sweat as he started to run out of breath and he had to break off his state of control and both of the jutsu slammed into him driving him back into the side of a building.

Sasuke was about to get up when he suddenly was pinned down by his father and he grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to look at his face.

"I've been waiting to use this for a long time...especially on you." Fugaku said and smiled evilly.

Sasuke gave him a confused look and suddenly Fugaku's now activated Sharingan started to change shape and formed into some sort of star shape similar to his own Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke was so shocked that he had forgotten to close his eyes and he was now trapped in his father's genjutsu.

Fugaku smirked as he forced Sasuke to remember the images of his dead ex fiance and his dead child.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop it! Stop! I don't want to see this!" Sasuke screamed trying to shove his father off of him but Fugaku pinned him down so he couldn't get free.

Sasuke sobbed hysterically as tears dripped off his chin, suddenly Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he activated his own Mangekyo Sharingan as he broke free of his father's genjutsu. 

**"Amaterasu!" **Sasuke yelled and his father's arm caught on fire from the black flames, making him howl in pain and back away from his son.

Sasuke stood up and glared at his father with hatred, he was so angry he was shaking violently.

"How dare you..." Sasuke hissed darkly.

Fugaku stared in shock as Sasuke's body was surrounded by purple chakra and he transformed into his 2.5 Curse Mark form.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled and charged up a Black Chidori and ran at his bastard of a father so fast Fugaku didn't even know what hit him when it happened.

**"CHIDORI!"** Sasuke yelled, and an explosion of chakra exploded on Fugaku's body as Sasuke plunged his hand through his chest, killing him instantly.

"Goodbye, and fuck you." Sasuke snapped and transformed back to himself.

* * *

**There we go guys. I bet you weren't expecting that huh?**

_Emily_


	33. Uchiha Showdown

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his father's dead body and started kneeled on the ground, he closed his eyes from exhaustion and started to think of what to do, when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I thought you said you were going to kill me?" The voice said.

Sasuke's eyes snapped back open and he had a look of surprise on his face as he looked back at his father's body which he now saw that his father was picking himself up off the ground.

"Impossible...You bastard! Why won't you die!" Sasuke yelled.

Fugaku only laughed.

"You're weak boy...I would have expected better out of my child. Itachi is much more stronger than you are." He mocked.

"I'm stronger than you give me credit for." Sasuke growled as he lowered his head so the bangs of his long gray hair shaded his face covering his eyes, Sasuke then snapped his head back up staring into Fugaku's eyes with his Sharingan eyes now activated and glaring in anger.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled and exhaled five fireballs from his lips, Fugaku managed to dodge all the fireballs but just as he turned around he was about to be struck in the chest by a lightning covered fist which he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge.

**"Chidori!"** Sasuke shouted and was just about to hit his father when someone appeared in front of Fugaku and caught his wrist.

Sasuke's Chidori disappeared and he looked up to see the person's face and he froze when he saw the person he hated most in this world.

Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around only to be kicked in the gut so hard it sent him flying into the air, Fugaku smirked and when Sasuke was about to land roughly on the ground he jumped into the air and landed a spin kick to Sasuke's back sending him flying back towards Itachi who jumped up and slammed his heel on Sasuke's stomach slamming him into the ground as hard as he could.

Sasuke groaned in pain and looked up as a shadow hung over him, he looked up and saw Itachi standing over him with a scowl upon his face.

"Get up Sasuke...and fight me." Itachi hissed darkly.

Sasuke stared up at him a little worried but slowly got to his feet.

Madara grinned behind his mask, even though he knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to see it.

"Now you're going to be fighting all three of us..." Madara said and appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him so hard it sent him flying into the wall of a building.

Madara and Fugaku then appeared right beside him as he was sitting slumped against the wall and pinned him there by the arms.

Sasuke struggled and glared at Fugaku and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

**"Amaterasu!"** He shouted and black flames erupted on his father's leg making him howl in pain and fall to the ground.

Sasuke used his other fist to punch him in the side of the head making him fly halfway down the street. Sasuke scrambled to his feet and tackled Itachi to the ground.

"Itachi! Wake up! I don't want to kill you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed you a second time! I just...I can't see you die before my eyes again!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi with one movement flipped Sasuke over onto his back and he started beating him violently with his chakra covered fists.

Sasuke placed both his feet on Itachi's stomach and pushed violently kicking Itachi off of him and away from him.

**"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled and exhaled two large dragon heads made out of fire.

They came flying at Itachi who dodged them easily as his body turned into a flock of crows that flew at Sasuke then gathered together again as Itachi's body when they were behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around just in time to feel a strong punch to the gut which made him double over as the wind was knocked out of him.

**"Fire Style: Roaring Flame Sphere!"** Madara called out and a giant glowing dark red sphere of fire came from Madara's lips and strait at Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to move when he heard his father from behind him.

**"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missle!"** He shouted. Sasuke looked behind him just in time to see Fugaku exhale the scorching hot flames from his mouth.

Sasuke realized he had no time to get out of the way so he simply did the only thing left to do he used the curse mark to help build his guard up and attempted to guard the following attacks about to hit him, but the two fire jutsu were underestimated by their strengths and Sasuke's body was badly injured.

His shirt had been burned off revealing the old burn scars from a long time ago.

Sasuke got to his feet and glared at his father, thunder clouds gathered in the air and he raised a hand into the sky.

"I'll show you how strong I've gotten." Sasuke muttered.

**"Kirin! Come!"** He yelled and the giant lightning dragon gathered in the sky and came down at him and slammed down on Fugaku totally obliterating his body.

Sasuke kneeled worn out of energy and he was slammed onto the ground by Madara who sat on his chest and held his hands beside his head so he couldn't move.

Sasuke watched as Itachi walked over to him and kneeled on the opposite side of Madara so Sasuke was staring up at his face upside down.

Sasuke stared up at his brother with pleading eyes and then to his horror Itachi produced two senbon needles from his Akatsuki cloak pocket.

"Hold still." Madara said firmly as Sasuke squirmed a little bit.

Itachi lowered one of the needles to Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror he started to scream and Madara slammed pulled two kunai from his kunai holsters and stabbed them through the center of his palms pinning his hands into the dirt.

Madara then covered Sasuke's mouth firmly so no one could hear his cries for help, even though it was unlikely that anyone would be out.

Itachi slowly pressed the large needle inside Sasuke's eyes making Sasuke scream loudly into Madara's hand and causing blood to pour from his eyes, he started breathing heavily as he sobbed hysterically.

Itachi then did the same to the other eye even though Sasuke's legs were moving wildly as he tried to kick Itachi but his legs couldn't reach him.

Madara removed his hand allowing Sasuke to wail loudly from the pain, he looked at Itachi who nodded they backed up a few feet and Madara smirked.

"Not so tough now without your Sharingan are you?" He snickered, then he and Itachi both performed some hand signs.

**"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE!"** They both yelled at the same time and each used the Great Fireball Technique but combined them together to create a huge flame stream which hit Sasuke harshly and Sasuke cried out so loud that he fell unconscsious from both the pain in his head and the pain the attack caused his body.

"He's as good as dead...if he's not dead he'll die pretty soon." Madara said softly and turned around and started to leave, Itachi followed not taking one glance at his unconscious brother still pinned to the ground by his hands.

**~Later~**

The Mei and E` were walking through the area. As Mei being the Mizukage and E`being the Raikage they both had to be on the lookout for more attacks along with Kakashi the new Hokage.

They were on their way to the West Side of the Hidden Leaf Village when they felt a weak chakra signal by a broken shattered building.

They decided to investigate and they split up to look around and soon Mei found the broken body of Sasuke Uchiha lying on the ground pinned to the ground by kunai lodged through his hands.

"E` get over here!" She yelled as she placed a hand on Sasuke's neck to check for a pulse.

She was shocked to find he was indeed still alive even though the senbon protruding from his eye sockets.

Sasuke let out a cry of pain and his breathing quickened and Mei shushed him.

"Shh...quiet. Don't talk." She said placing a hand on Sasuke's cheek.

The Raikage walked over his footsteps making the ground shake slightly from his massive body, he caught sight of Sasuke and snorted in disgust.

"So what?" he asked coldly.

Mei glared at him. "We need to help him. We need all the people we can get in this war...and he's one of the strongest..." She snapped.

"Not anymore. He won't be able to see anymore even if he recovers. I can tell you that much and I'm no medic." E` said coldly.

Sasuke let out a shallow cry of pain and started to cough as his throat started to hurt, he had hurt his throat from screaming so much earlier.

"Fine if you won't help me I'll do it myself." Mei muttered.

E` glared at her but got in her way and removed the kunai then hoisted the boy up over his shoulder and they headed back to go find the Hokage.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this one...yeah kinda the same situation as in my story Divine Redemption but it was fun writing something like that so I did something like it again...**

_Emily_


	34. You Call Yourself an Uchiha

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Sasuke struggled violently as Kakashi held him down on the hospital bed, he was in so much pain it wasn't even funny.

"Ahhhh! It hurts! Make it stop!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto and Sai watched the scene from the other side of the room.

Naruto had a look of worry on his face, but Sai had his usual plain emotionless face on, but if one looked closely they could tell that Sai was nervous...they could all feel by his presence that he was nervous anyways.

He may not have been close with Sasuke Uchiha but he would hate to see him die.

Sakura and Ino came running back in from getting what was needed to remove the senbon from Sasuke's eyes.

"Okay! I'm back!" Sakura shouted, she and Ino hurried over to Sasuke who was putting up a good fight against his sensei but still wasn't strong enough to get him off.

"Get it out! Get it out! Please! It hurts!" Sasuke wailed.

The Mizukage, Raikage, and Kazekage all watched this with different emotions written over their faces. The Raikage had a look of hatred on his because he felt the Uchiha should just die, Garra just stared at Sasuke wondering how this could have happened to old neutral 'friend', and the Mizukage had a slight look of annoyance mixed with pity.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, but his student didn't listen he was too far lost in his panic so Kakashi said his name more firmly.

"Sasuke! Calm down. I'm right here...me, Sakura, and Naruto...we're all right here...we aren't going anywhere. We're going to help you through this...trust me." Kakashi said as he tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrists.

Sakura looked at Ino.

"You ready?" She asked. "Yeah." Ino replied. Sasuke started to shake from both fear and pain and Ino rested a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Sasuke...she's going to remove one of them now...can you do me a favor and relax for me?" Ino asked.

Sasuke shook violently and tried his best to stop his trembling and finely it stopped for the most part.

"Good." Ino said with a sad smile knowing the worst was yet to come.

Sakura slowly gripped the senbon in Sasuke's right eye and Sasuke flinched.

"Okay deep breath Sasuke." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke did as he was told and with one swift but careful movement Sakura pulled the large needle out of Sasuke's eye causing blood to pour out of his eye.

Sasuke screamed in pain and tried to lash out, and Kakashi realized that he was fighting back with full physical strength now, or whatever physical strength he had and he had to hold Sasuke down so tightly that he had to squeeze Sasuke's wrists hard enough that it'd leave dark black and blue bruises the next day for sure.

Ino put some pressure on Sasuke's eye to stop the bleeding and then Sasuke started to sob hysterically.

"Please...stop...it hurts..." Sasuke bawled.

"You're doing great Sasuke...just stay with me." Kakashi said as he saw Sasuke was about to pass out.

"Okay Sasuke...deep breath." Sasuke took another intake of breath and Sakura pulled out the other senbon.

Sasuke screamed again as blood gushed out of his eye and Ino put some pressure on that eye as well to try and stop bleeding.

"Okay. I'm going to try and heal your eyes now Sasuke." Sakura said as she put one two fingers on his right eye and it started to glow a dim green.

The tissues around Sasuke's eyes started to slowly fix itself, and blood stopped flowing.

"Ngh..." Sasuke groaned and stopped struggling as much as he had been, now flinching every now and then.

Finely the tissues were fixed on his right eye and she removed her hand.

He tried to look around but his vision was all blurry.

"Okay...now the other one." Sakura said and started to heal his other eye and it was soon fixed as well.

Sasuke had worn himself out from struggling during his panic attack and his eyes started to droop, and he fell unconscious.

Kakashi let go of his student's wrists and got off of him, he had been halfway on the bed upon having to hold Sasuke down with his weight due to Sasuke being stronger than he once had been when he was first part of Team 7.

"He okay?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded.

"He'll live...but I don't know about his vision..." she said softly. Kakashi nodded in understanding.

Naruto looked down sadly, he couldn't believe how badly his friend had been hurt.

Then an ANBU Black Ops ninja appeared in the room.

"Hokage Sama...we just recovered a body where Sasuke Uchiha had been found." the ninja said quickly he seemed to be out of breath.

"Who's is it?" Naruto snarled shaking in anger at who he imagined was one of the causes that Sasuke may be blind for the rest of his life.

"Fugaku Uchiha." the ninja replied.

Kakasi's visible eye widened in complete shock.

"Y-You mean...Sasuke's father?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Hokage Sama." the ninja said panting to try and catch his breath.

Naruto stared in surprise as well.

"But I thought all of Sasuke's family was dead already Kakashi sensei." Sakura asked.

"Kabuto must have brought him back as well when he brought back the Akatsuki." Kakashi stated.

"But he's dead now..." the ANBU ninja stated.

Kakashi watched as Ino sat Sasuke up strait and started wrapping bandages around Sasuke's head to cover his eyes to prevent any leaking blood in case there was a little bit of blood left, then she laid Sasuke's head back down and sighed.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke's bed side and looked down at him.

"C'mon Sasuke...you're better than this. You honestly call yourself an Uchiha?" He whispered softly.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke suddenly spoke.

Naruto looked in shock as Sasuke stirred a little bit and sat up he went to remove the bandages but Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke you can't remove the bandages for about five days...your eyes will be vulnerable to light for a while, and it can hurt them badly." She said.

"But how am I supposed to help with the-" Sasuke started but Kakashi cut him off. "You won't be able to for a while."

"But-" Sasuke began.

"No buts. I've already cut you some slack as it is, letting you fight people alone. You need to take it easy for a while." Kakashi said.

Sasuke gave a sigh but nodded his head.

"Good. Now you get some rest. Naruto, Sakura, Sai...let's go watch for anymore attacks." Kakashi said firmly.

"Yes Kakashi sensei." Naruto and Sakura said but Sai just followed.

* * *

**Well there we go guys I hope you liked it...**

_Emily_


	35. Itachi's Realization

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

The attacks had stopped, for now...it had been at least three days but everyone was still ready at all times for anything that would happen.

Right now Sasuke was sitting inside the ruins of the old Uchiha hideout.

The place where he had fought Itachi.

The place he had seen Itachi die.

Sasuke still had bandages around his eyes, but he had gotten quite accustomed rather quickly to not having his eyesight.

He had already learned to rely on his hearing and sense of smell.

So he was well aware of the soft footsteps coming up to him from behind.

"I thought I'd find you here." The voice so familiar to Sasuke said.

"Hello Itachi." Sasuke said calmly, he wasn't afraid of Itachi, not anymore.

"Come to kill me?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I've come to finish what I started." Itachi answered as he stood right behind his brother who was sitting on the ground, silently drawing a kunai hoping to make this quick.

He brought the kunai down but Sasuke's sensitive hearing picked up the swift movement and he whipped out his sword and struck the kunai knocking it out of Itachi's hands.

"You expect to fight me?" Itachi said with a cruel laugh.

"As much as I don't want to...I won't be taken down without a fight...even if you are my brother." Sasuke said calmly as he used his sword to help him get up and onto his feet.

Sasuke heard Itachi perform some hand sign and then he heard the sound of roaring flames coming at him and he jumped to the side and his hand lit up with the familiar lightning and he slammed his hand into the ground. 

**"Chidori Stream!"** He yelled.

The lightning jutsu came flying at Itachi as it carved into the earth splitting it in half and making rock fly upwards in its wake. Sasuke was surprised when he actually heard the attack hit and then heard Itachi cry out in pain.

Sasuke felt a little proud of himself until he heard Itachi get up and he heard crows as he imagined Itachi's body exploding into a flock of them and he ducked and then felt a kunai to his throat.

"You've lost...foolish little brother..." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear then hit Sasuke over the head with the handle of Sasuke's sword as he snatched out of Sasuke's grip.

Itachi smirked and hoisted his little brother up over his shoulder and walked out of the old abandoned hideout.

**~Later (Akatsuki Hideout)~**

Madara walked into the room with Itachi next to him. He smirked as he looked at the youngest Uchiha...helpless against them.

Tied to the chair with leather straps, a gag in his mouth, blindfolded with the bandages he had over his eyes. Madara turned to Itachi and looked at him and nodded.

"You know what to do." He said.

Itachi nodded and Madara smirked.

"I'll be right across the room." Madara said sitting in a single chair by the wall. Itachi walked over to Sasuke and slapped him so hard it definitely woke him up because Sasuke let out a hiss of pain.

Itachi kneeled and got so close to Sasuke that their noses were almost touching.

"You...are going to do something for me." Itachi said as he reached behind Sasuke's head and removed the safety pin keeping the bandages held together.

Sasuke realized what he was about to do and he could sense the warmth in the room which meant there was some sort bright light source in the room.

He started trying to beg Itachi not to take off his blindfold but it was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"Get off me your bastard!" A voice yelled.

Sasuke jerked when he recognized the voice as his best friend. 

_'N-Naruto...'_ Sasuke thought with horror.

"Ah so you've figured it out?" Itachi said with a chuckle.

Sasuke then heard the sound of a body hitting the floor harshly as he imagined Naruto was thrown to the floor.

"When I get outta this I'm gonna- Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he saw his friend tied to the chair Itachi was standing by.

He struggled against the newly revived Nagato and screamed in anger. "Why! Why are you doing this to him! He's done nothing to you!"

"Ah but you see thats the thing he's done nothing for me." Madara said standing up.

"Let him go! He..." Naruto didn't know whether to say this or not because he didn't want to hurt Sasuke's feelings.

"He can't even fight in his condition! You can't do this to him! It's not right!" Naruto yeled.

"Hn. You didn't see how well he tried to resist me." Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"Stop this! Its me you want! I'm here!" Naruto said desperately.

"Yes. And we've got you...but we need one more thing from Sasuke...we need him to run an errand for us. And you will do it...won't you my boy." Madara said with a sick smile.

Sasuke shook his head and Madara chuckled quite amused. "Stubborn little boy isn't he Itachi?"

"He's always been stubborn...I think he gets it from father." Itachi said.

Madara smirked and walked over to the light switch and turned it on to a small amount of power so that it wound't hurt Sasuke's eyes, much, for now.

He stood by the light switch waiting to turn the power up more if it was needed.

Itachi swiftly removed the bandages from Sasuke's eyes exposing his eyes to the light.

Sasuke cried out in pain as the light hurt his still healing eyes.

"Stop! Turn it off!" Sasuke cried.

"Will you hep us?" Itachi asked and removed the cloth gag from Sasuke's mouth.

"I-I can't...I can't betray my friends...not again...Sakura...Naruto...Kakashi...I wouldn't be able to live with myself..." Sasuke said as his eyes started to water from his eyes straining to keep out the light.

Itachi looked at Madara and he turned the light on full power lighting the room rather brightly.

Sasuke screamed loudly. "Please! Itachi! Stop! It hurts...please just be yourself again...I'm sorry I made a mistake...but I was scared...please I'm so sorry." Sasuke said between sobs.

Itachi looked like he was about to say something about Sasuke's comment but he shook off the comment and glared at Sasuke and slapped him so hard it made his lip bleed.

"I guess you leave me no choice...Sasuke. I was kinda hoping I would be able to do this though. Since you hated me, I'll give you reason to hate me."

Itachi said and pulled out a thin bladed knife and untied Sasuke's legs from the chair and removed Sasuke's belt, pants and boxers puling them off his body making him shiver a little under his brother's cold hands.

Sasuke blushed as he realized his best friend could see him completely exposed, Itachi noticed this and simply laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about that foolish little brother..." Itachi said and grabbed hold of one of Sasuke's testicles.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked from the blade, to his privates, to the sadistic smirk on his big brother's face.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he tried to use his legs to shield himself and Itachi simply chuckled.

"Now, now...don't lock up on me Sasuke..." Itachi chuckled as he forced Sasuke's legs wide open and placed the knife to Sasuke's left testicle and with one swift movement chopped it off.

Sasuke screamed in horrible agony and clenched his fists as tight as he could as tears of both pain, shame, and fear flowed down his cheeks.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled, but Itachi ignored him.

"How does it feel Sasuke?" Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes with pain written all over his face.

"Itachi..." He whispered.

Itachi glared at him and slapped him again. "Do not call me that. I am no longer your kind loving brother...my name is no longer Itachi." Itachi growled.

Sasuke coughed up some blood and locked his legs covering himself as blood dripped from his private region.

"Y-You are...Itachi Uchiha..." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi looked at him with a glare as he said the name Uchiha.

"You are Itachi Uchiha...why...why can't you see that?" Sasuke whispered as he sobbed softly, he was in pain and it hurt so damned badly.

"Are you going to help us now?" Madara asked.

Sasuke swallowed and shook his head.

"Then I have no further use for you." Madara said as he drew a kunai and was about to lay a slash to Sasuke's neck when Itachi pushed him out of the way.

Sasuke stared at Itachi in surprise and Madara looked at Itachi in anger.

"Why did you do that?" He yelled angrily.

"I want to do it. Leave." Itachi said firmly. Madara smirked.

"Have fun." He said and grabbed Naruto and led him out of the room.

Itachi watched Madara leave and Itachi picked up the kunai after shoving the gag back into Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke...your end starts here." Itachi said and raised the kunai above his head when he saw Saske's tears he froze as he realized what he was about to do. Reaization struck him like a ton of bricks.

He didn't know why but Sasuke's crying was starting to effect him, but they he hadn't worried him before...but now they were making him loose his concentration.

Sasuke stared at Itachi then at the kunai and closed his eyes.

Itach's black eyes morphed into his regular Sharingan as he started to realize what he was doing was wrong.

He looked down between Sasuke's legs and saw the damage he'd done and then at the bruises on Sasuke's face and his milky white eyes that were still trying to heal, he dropped the kunai and untied his little brother hugging him tightly.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry...I coudn't stop myself...I could see you...but I couldn't stop." Itachi said desperately as if he were desperate for forgiveness.

"Please little brother...forgive me...please...I'm so sorry." Itachi said pulling the gag out of Sasuke's mouth.

"T-The light.." Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"The lights...too bright..." Sasuke groaned.

Itachi understood what he was trying to say and grabbed the bandages from the ground and started to wrap them around his head again, once that was done he fastened with with the safety pin and stroked Sasuke's cheek.

"I'm sorry little brother..." Itachi said again as tears sprang to his Sharingan eyes as he held Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke tried to ignore the pain between his legs but it was unbearable.

Itachi could tel he was in pain so he untied him. "I'm going to get you out of here...Naruto too."

* * *

**Wow bet you weren't expecting that huh? Poor Sasuke...I do torture him so...T_T**

_Emily_


	36. Kakashi's Feelings

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Itachi looked down at Sasuke then at the bleed between his legs, he felt a bunch of guilt upon realizing he was the one responsible for that.

"I'm not professional medic, but I know basic medical jutsu...but I can at least stop the blood flow so you don't bleed out." Itachi said as he picked Sasuke up and laid him on the ground, he gently placed a hand on the injury and his hand glowed a slight blue color and the blood flow slowly started to cease, but Sasuke let out a groan of pain as his brother touched it, it hurt if anything touched it hell it hurt period.

After Itachi was done he helped Sasuke find his pants and slip them onto his slim waist, then he removed his black cloak and wrapped it around Sasuke's body to help keep him warm.

"Let's get you out of here first...then I'll get Naruto when I come back with some help...because you need to see a doctor...right away." Itachi said as he slipped an arm underneath Sasuke's neck and the other underneath Sasuke's legs and picked him up.

Sasuke let out a hiss of pain but finely settled and rested his head against Itachi's chest and drifted off to sleep.

**~Elsewhere (Akatsuki Base)~**

Naruto sat tied to a bolted down chair with chakra restaints on his hands and feet staring at Madara with a glare.

Madara stood beneath a giant statue of a stone dragon with an open mouth and performed some hand seals. 

**"Jutsu of Demon Sealing Vessel!"** He shouted. A beam of light suddenly shot out of the dragon's mouth and hit Naruto and he cried out in pain and the nine tails' chakra started to bubble out of his skin, Naruto's eyes turned redish orange like the Kyuubi's and the pupils became slits and then he passed out.

Madara suddenly heard a laugh and he turned to see Kabuto standing there.

"How are you still-" He started but Kabuto cut him off.

"It was easy to fool that boy...he has much to learn...I see you've gained control over Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto said walking forward towards Madara. "Yes...and Itachi is disposing of Sasuke now, so that's one problem taking care of..." Madara said.

Kabuto frowned. "Wait...was he supposed to take him outside and kill him?"

"What? No." Madara said.

"Well I saw Itachi carrying a body outside the base towards the Leaf VIllage." Kabuto said.

Madara started to think and then he suddenly punched Kabuto in the face. "I thought you said you had complete control over the revived ninjas!" Madara yelled.

Kabuto spat up some blood.

"I don't have complete control over their emotions...he must have somehow broke the control I have over him." Kabuto said spitting up some blood again, but then he suddenly smiled and laughed. Madara glared at him and punched him again.

"What is so fucking funny!" He yelled.

"I know how to get him back...and actually make Sasuke useful. Useful enough to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village...in this fourth ninja war." Kabuto said with a grin.

"And how the fuck are you going to do that!" Madara snarled.

"I can activate Sasuke's Curse Mark again...only push it to the extreme...so powerful even a tough, resistant, strong willed kid like he is could not even be able to withstand its power. It'll drive him to us...he'll have no choice but to help us...we can use him as leverage...then we can use both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki to our advantage...use them to destroy the Leaf Village...and you get what you want...and I get what I want." Kabuto said smirking evilly after he revealed his plan to Madara.

Madara thought for a moment and then smiled. "Alright...after this plan is a success I'll give you Sasuke Uchiha...as I know that was my part of the bargain for bringing back the Akatsuki for me."

Kabuto nodded and he looked at Naruto then back at Madara. "I'll have to go to the Leaf Village and some how get Sasuke alone this may take some time with Itachi being with him." Kabuto said.

Madara nodded. "Just try and hurry." he said firmly.

**~Hidden Leaf Village (North Side of Town)~**

Itachi carried his brother through the ruined gates of Konoha and down the empty barren streets, it felt strange being back in the place he once called home again, and especially when it looked like this.

He shivered a little as his see through fishnet shirt revealed his well toned muscular chest and the skin which had goosebumps on it from the chilly night air. He was starting to regret taking off his cloak but he knew the temperature had been predicted to get cold tonight and he wasn't about to let his brother freeze to death.

He looked down at Sasuke as he stirred in his sleep then his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Itachi was surprised to see that his eyes now looked back to normal the clear white glaze had gone away from his pupils and the color had come back to them.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Itachi asked, even though he knew it was a totally dumb question.

"Sore..." Sasuke said softy.

"I know...and...I'm really sorry about what I did Sasuke...I truly am..." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Itachi as his eyes lids started to get heavy again as he was slowly falling asleep again.

"Itachi." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes Sasuke?" Itachi replied.

"I can see again..." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi smiled weakly and realized that Sasuke hadn't asked where they were yet.

"We're back in Konoha Sasuke." He said softly and watched as Sasuke's eyes closed.

"Mmm...that's nice..." Sasuke said and drifted off to sleep again.

Itachi sighed as he stopped outside the Hokage's tower and took out the guards and made his way into the building as silently as possible carrying Sasuke while trying not to wake him.

**~Hidden Leaf Village (Hokage's Office)~**

Damn it! Damn it! **DAMN IT**!" Kakashi yelled as he slammed a fist on the desk in the room.

"They were both taken this morning!" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Hokage Sama...Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." The Anbu ninja said as the Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, and Sakura all listened to Kakashi vent about hearing that Sasuke and Naruto were taken by the Akatsuki.

"Kakashi there is no need to worry about Naruto and Sasuke...they are both strong and they'll make it out of the-" Garra started but Kakashi cut him off.

"No Garra you're wrong. They want the Kyuubi from Naruto...and god knows what they want with Sasuke. Sasuke's lost enough from that son of a bitch toying with him he doesn't need anything else taken away from him and Naruto...he values friendship an-" Kakashi said but the Raikage stepped forward.

"If I didn't know any better Kakashi...I"d say you have feelings for that little Uchiha bastard. E` said viciously.

Kakashi frowned and took a step forward as well so he was right in front of the Cloud Village leader.

"You fucking listen to me you over grown ass..." Kakashi said and got up in E's face which twisted into a snarl. 

**"HOW DARE YOU!"** He yelled and was about to punch him when Kakashi used a Lightning Blade against his hand to make him stop the punch.

"Sasuke reminds me so much of myself when I was young, Naruto...he reminds me of Obito, my best friend who died trying to protect me...Sakura reminds me of Rin the girl who loved me even though I pushed her away so many times, we were a team Obito, Rin, and I...and its my fault they're dead. The 4th Hokage my sensei...he was a very understanding teacher...he didn't want to admit it but he knew it was my fault he just didn't want to blame me, because that's not what a sensei is suposed to do." Kakashi said and poked the large man in the chest rather roughly.

"I lost everything I had before I was even eighteen. My father, my friends, my sensei, my squad, everything I held dear vanished right before my eyes. And there was nothing I could do about it. I was alone and lonely until I was assigned Team 7...each one of them held a special memory that related to my heart and made it twinge from the remembrance of my old friends. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke stood out the most though. I found out he was an Uchiha and I immediately dropped out of the Anbu Black Ops and became a Jonin again, because I heard out about his history and I felt something inside of me that told me he needed someone to watch over him. And I was right, he was stubborn, cold, and clueless as to what to do with a teamwork when I first started training with him." Kakashi said and looked at Sakura who had tears running down her face from Kakashi's kind hearten words about her, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Everyone else was silent and didn't move a muscle, just watching Kakashi's outburst towards E`. Kakashi then looked back at the Raikage.

"That boy had isolated himself for six years. He pushed away everyone who tried to be close to him, he was afraid if he got close enough to someone that it'd go away...just like what happened when his clan was slaughtered by his brother. He had major Social problems and I found out later as I accidentally walked into a room he was in, he had a razor in his hand and was cutting his arms. He had been self abusive starving himself and not taking care of his body. He would train until he bled and he would refuse to have medical attention unless it was forced on him. There was a few times I would have to hold him down just to pop a shoulder back into place or tend to a broken arm. And if you want to blame someone for Sasuke betraying the village blame Orochimaru."

"He was the one who started this mess and Sasuke was the one who ended it. Then Madara came right after the boy and things got all the worse for him. So yes E` I do care for that boy...he is like a son to me...as is Naruto and Sakura is like the daughter I wish I had. My team is my family now, and it is my duty as their sensei...to be understanding and kind just like my sensei was to me. I am inspired by his kindness every day." Kakashi said and poked E` in the chest one more time.

"And nothing will ever...ever change that." he said.

"That's good to hear." They all heard from the open window.

They all looked and saw Itachi sitting in the window frame holding Sasuke bundled up in his cloak in his lap.

"Itachi Uchiha!" The Mei exclaimed. Itachi looked at Kakashi.

"So Kakashi...the new Hokage huh? Good for you...I need to talk to you now..." Itachi said.

* * *

**Awwww...Kakashi so cute!**

_Emily_**  
**


	37. Madara's New Weapon

**Let's get it on people!**

* * *

Kakashi stared in shock as he saw Itachi sitting perched in the windowsill cradle in his little brother in his lap as he sat so he wouldn't hit his brother's head on the window frame.

"Itachi? You have some nerve coming back here." Kakashi said.

"I know...I know what is going to become of me...but I have something to offer you. But I need to talk to you alone." Itachi said as he carefully climbed through the window and held Sasuke who was still wrapped in the black cloak Itachi had been wearing, protectively close to his chest. Kakashi eyed Sasuke carefully then Itachi.

"Alright." He said.

Itachi walked over to the Raikage and stopped in front of him.

"I've heard of your violent temper towards my brother...I want you to take him to the hospital, right now...and don't even think of doing any further damage to him...or I will hunt you down." Itachi hissed and held his little brother out towards the Raikage motioning for him to take Sasuke from him. E` mumbled a curse and then took the younger Uchiha away from Itachi who gave him a warning glare.

E` left carrying Sasuke out and Mei, Garra, and Sakura left the room. Kakashi sat down at the desk and Itachi sat on the opposite side of him.

"What is it Itachi...you know I should have you locked up for doing this...but...I know you can be of good use." Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded and looked at Kakashi. "Madara has no doubt already gotten control over Naruto...that is what he had been planning. He just simply needed Sasuke out of the way to be able to do it." he explained. "Is Sasuke okay?" Kakashi asked. Itachi was silent so Kakashi asked again.

"Is he alright Itachi..." Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure...Madara forced me to torture him. I used the basic medical jutsu on him to stop the blood flow but...I'm not sure if..." Itachi trailed off and Kakashi frowned.

"If what?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's just say hes half castrated." Itachi said softly.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You mean you?" Kakashi said in shock.

"Yes...under Madara's orders..." Itachi said looking down.

"He said hes forgiven me but...I'm not sure." Itachi added.

Kakashi suddenly Itachi felt an extremely high chakra level in the village. "Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi looked at him with a surprised look and hurried out the door with Itachi following him, they made their way towards the chakra which led to the hospital, where outside the hospital Sasuke was standing there fully transformed into his Curse Mark 2.5 form and he was surrounded by purple chakra.

**"Ahhhhhhhh!"** Sasuke yelled clutching his curse mark. "It hurts!" He screamed.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and his eyes turned into the Sharingan only they were black with red over top of them.

Sasuke looked strait at Itachi and leaped at him but the Raikage grabbed hold of his ankle and slammed him into the ground to prevent him from getting to his older brother.

"Let him go." Itachi said firmly as he walked over to Sasuke who looked almost as if he were crying.

"I-I want things to back to normal big brother..." Sasuke whispered as he buried his face in Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said softly as he hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Please...it hurts...make it go away...please...you always made everything go away...when we were little can't you make it go away?" Sasuke sobbed.

"No...I'm sorry Sasuke...I can't make this go away." Itachi said calmly.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered.

"This is just something I can't stop...I'm sorry." was Itachi's reply.

Sasuke suddenly looked up as the curse mark started to glow fiery orange and he screamed and punched Itachi in the chest so hard it sent Itachi crashing into the side of a ruined building.

**"Arrrrrrrrrraaaaaggghhhh!"** Sasuke screamed as he clutched his curse mark then lowered his hand and snarled as he looked at everyone in front of him.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed.

Everyone got into a fighting stance and Kakashi suddenly spoke.

"Sasuke...we can talk about this...let us help you." He said softly as he started to take a step forward but an arm stopped him.

"No Kakashi, he's not himself...Orochimaru's mark...it's effecting his body, clearly hes being controlled, but by whom I don't know. We have to put him down...for now anyways." Itachi said softly.

"I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill youuuu!" Sasuke yelled.

"Kakashi I know of a jutsu that might work, do you remember that jutsu we worked on when we were partners in the Anbu Black Ops?" Itachi asked.

"You mean The Coming of Lightning Fire Phoenix Jutsu?" Kakashi questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Itachi replied keeping his eyes on his little brother.

"Jeez Itachi...I haven't used that in so long...I might be a little rusty." Kakashi said with a small chuckle.

Itachi glared at him in annoyance. "Just do it! We don't have time for idle chit chat." He snapped.

"Okay, okay." Kakashi said and slammed his hand into the ground.

**"Lightning Style: Four Piller Bind!"** Kakashi said softly and four pilars made of rock came up from the ground and bolts of lightning shot around the pillars trapping Sasuke inside.

Sasuke looked around confused and Itachi suddenly jumped high into the air **"Fire Style: Roaring Flame Sphere!"** He yelled and exhaled a huge glowing red fireball.

Sasuke tried to break the pillar producing the lightning cage but he couldn't instead it hurt his hand burning it with the strong electricity. He wrapped his wings around his body to use it as a shield as the fireball hit the cage and him and it exploded violently, when the smoke cleared Sasuke was lying on the ground covered in blood, his curse mark form had subsided but he was still crying out in pain holding his shoulder as he screamed.

Itachi walked over to him and picked him up.

"Shh. It's alright...I'm sorry I had to do that..." Itachi said and walked into the hospital with the other's following him.

**~A Different Town in the Fire Country~**

Madara smirked as he watched his new weapon that would help him destroy The Hidden Leaf destroy the current town he had ordered him to attack.

Naruto Uzumaki.

That was his weapon, his key to success.

He watched as the boy's chakra raged, the nine chakra tails flowing gracefully behind him, the sharp claws, the sharp teeth, the dark outlines of whisker like markings, and the outline of chakra on his body making him look like he had fox ears as it built up around his body.

The boy's power was out of control...only he, knew how to control it.

Him and him alone.

**"Rrrrrraaaaagh!"** Naruto screamed as he charged up a Rasengan, only the sphere itself was a bright purple surrounded by an orangish glow, and the spiral around it was a bright blood red.

He had ordered the demon boy to destroy everything in this village, including anyone he were to see, the boy had taken no hesitation to object to his commands either, which greatly pleased the eldest Uchiha.

"Soon, Konoha will fall...and I, shall have my revenge." Madara said softly as he eyed the demonic fox vessel destroy a building as he plunged the Rasengan into the side of it.

**"RASENGAN!"** Naruto screamed aloud and the building crumbled as an explosion of chakra erupted.

Madara watched as Kabuto walked out of the shadows, his pale face twisted with a sick grin.

"I agree...however there might be a flaw in your plan Madara." He said. Madara looked at him angrily.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yes...you see Sasuke Uchiha's body is rather durable and strong, he has a strong willed mind and can fight off almost anything if he wishes to resist. If he manages to surpass the Curse Mark...then he can use the power against us." Kabuto explained to the Uchiha genius.

"I see...well if thats the case we can force them to fight each other...Naruto will most likely destroy that little brat...with ease." Madara chortled as he grinned and went back to watching Naruto destroy the small village.

**~Hidden Leaf Village Hospital~**

"Itachi! It huuuuurrrrts!" Sasuke yelled as he bucked and pulled at the restraints holding him down to the bed.

"I know little brother but it'll pass. Just think, think of how you were able to control the curse mark in the first place...think Sasuke...you can do this." Itachi said stroking Sasuke's jet black hair.

Kakashi watched this with interest, he certainly hadn't known the curse mark had been effecting Sasuke's body this bad, then an idea came to him.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked looking into Sasuke's coal black eyes. "Sasuke...do you remember the seal I put on your curse mark during the Chunin Exams?" He asked lifting Sasuke's chin with a gentle hand.

Sasuke winced in pain but nodded.

"The seal has a back up jutsu it can almost give the person if they cannot keep the curse down it can help them cope to control the mark and boost their power as they gain control over it. Now...I'm going to put it back on, its going to hurt...but it'll be done quickly and I promise it should help." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi got him into a sitting position.

"I'll go get the supplies...Itachi take him to the old Uchiha Hideout. We shall perform the ritual there." Kakashi said and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I hope it was worth the wait :3**

_Emily_


	38. Kakashi's Inspiration

**Let's get it on people!**

* * *

Itachi stood by Kakashi watching as he finished setting up the area for the ritual the circle with kunai scattered point down in various place.

"Sasuke? You remember how we did this?" Kakashi asked looking at Sasuke who shivered slightly due to the temperature of the room plus the fact Kakashi had made him take his shirt off for this didn't help any.

Sasuke nodded and got into the center of the circle and sat on his knees.

Kakashi took off one of his gloves and cut a deep gash in his palm then squeezed his hand into a fist getting blood on his fingers.

He leaned down and started writing the symbols need in blood on Sasuke's back but before he could get the second symbol drawn the curse seal started making a hissing sound, it sounded like burning flesh and Sasuke's body jerked in surprise and he let out a small whimper.

The curse mark started to glow fiery orange and orange flames started to spread from his shoulder to up his neck but they stopped when they got to his chin.

Kakashi saw felt tremors going through the young man's body from his other hand being on the young teen's other shoulder.

Kakashi was about to go around to the front of Sasuke but Itachi grabbed his arm.

"Hang on Itachi let me." Kakashi said with a reassuring nod of his head.

Kakashi made his way to the front of Sasuke and kneeled.

"K-K-K..." Sasuke tried to say his sensei's name but he couldn't get it out of his mouth. 

_'He's trying to fight it off...and he just might do it too...I swear he's getting stronger and stronger...'_ Kakashi thought.

"Shh...Sasuke don't talk, just listen...do you remember during the Chunin Exams how I trained you personally and not Naruto?" he asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth and started to speak.

"Ye-argh!" Sasuke cried and clutched his shoulder only to pull his hand away upon feeling a stinging pain on his palm he looked at it and saw his skin on his palm was burnt, when he had touched the mark it had burned his skin.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he tried to touch it again and felt the same pain on his other hand. He looked at Kakashi and then touched the mark again he started to shake, and breath quickly while he babbled hysterically though neither Itachi or Kakashi could make out what he was saying.

Sasuke was starting to panic and Kakashi realized this so he gently grabbed Sasuke's face with his his hands even though one was covered in blood.

"Shh...calm down, it's alright. You're okay." Kakashi said.

"Raaagh!" Sasuke cried out and was going to reach out and grasp his shoulder again but Kakashi caught his hand.

"Focus on me Sasuke, not the pain...can you do that for me? Can you try?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded and let out another hiss of pain.

Kakashi look became firm. "The reason I trained you is because you are special Sasuke, sure Naruto and Sakura both have there specialties too, you and Naruto strive to compete against each other, and then theres Sakura. The adorable girl your heart once felt for, and still does whenever you see her."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit wondering how he knew about that.

Kakashi just let out a chuckle.

"I've seen how you look at her." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and the flames started to go up his neck but Kakashi spoke to him again, the flames stopped but didn't recede.

"Shhh...It'll fine you'll see." Kakashi said as he saw that Sasuke's lips were slowly turning that dark blue color that they did when he went in to his curse mark form.

"You Sasuke are not weak, you are a very strong willed boy and you could accomplish anything you put your mind to, much like Naruto. But the reason I trained you in the Chunin Exams was because I care about you..." Kakashi said smiling at Sasuke who seemed to be surprised to hear this from the look in his eyes.

"...yes I care about you, as does Naruto, Sakura, and everyone else in this village, even your brother. Sure some of the village may dislike you because of your decisions, but I say screw them not everyone is perfect." Kakashi said, this made Sasuke smile lightly upon hearing his sensei curse cause he never hardly ever cursed but his smile dropped almost immediately after the flames started up past his mouth.

Kakashi felt Sasuke's hand that he still had in his grasp squeeze his tightly as he tried to do something, anything to try and relieve the pain.

"Focus Sasuke..." Kakashi's voice said softly as he gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze in return.

Sasuke tried to look at Kakashi but his eyes were slowly turning black with the Sharingan in the center.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said firmly snapping Sasuke back to his attention.

"Its alright...I'm here for you...we are all here, me, Sakura, Naruto, Itachi and even some of the village we're all here here for you." Kakashi said watching the black flame markings slowly start to spread again.

"Do you know why I think your special?" Kakashi asked, but Sasuke shook his head while he grit his teeth as one silent tear streamed from his left Sharingan eye.

"Because once there was a person in my life, a friend who changed my life in such a way I never thought it could be done. That person was the best friend I told you, Naruto, and Sakura about in the training field long ago. His name was Obito Uchiha...he was my best friend Sasuke. Just like Naruto is your best friend." Kakashi explained.

Itachi took a step forward but Kakashi signaled him to stop with his hand, so Itachi did so.

Sasuke's fingernails started to become claws and they started to dig into Kakashi's wrist leaving little blood trails.

Sasuke's body went still and his eyes started to roll into the back of his head as a thin line of drool escaped his mouth.

Kakashi shook Sasuk'e shoulders gently. "C'mon Sasuke. Stay with me." Kakashi said softly as he wiped the spit from Sasuke's lower lip.

"I was so miserable after Obito died, but then it wasn't until years later I met a boy who changed my life, just like Obito had in the same way. Do you know who that boy was?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke just stared at Kakashi both trying to listen and trying to maintain control.

"It was you. You Sasuke. You are the reason I accepted the job of working with Team 7, I heard you were the last of the Uchiha clan, I had heard your tragic story of what had happened to your family and I thought I could help you. I see now I didn't do too well of a job. Please let me help you." Kakashi said putting a hand on the side of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke nodded clenching his teeth tightly, but then Sasuke shook his head.

"I-I can't...I can't control it...I-I'm gonna blow...g-get out...p-please I don't...wanna hurt you again." Sasuke said hunching over groaning as he transformed completely.

**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"** Sasuke yelled getting to his feet.

Itachi quickly jumped forward and pulled Kakashi's arm pulling him back so he wouldn't get in the way of a strong attack to the head.

"He's lost it." Itachi said.

"He was struggling real hard though. I'm proud of him for doing so well." Kakashi said.

**"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" **Sasuke yelled.

The two ex Anbu Black Ops partners got ready for an attack that could be coming at them but a loud crash could be heard and pieces of debris came flying down at them as Sasuke jumped out of the gaping hole in the top of the old building.

"Get him! He can't go towards the village!" Kakashi yelled.

They both jumped up through the hole and landed on the roof they were just in time to se Sasuke disappear into the forest near the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Shit this is just what we need. First Naruto going out of control and now Sasuke." Kakashi muttered.

"C'mon we have to stop him." Itachi said.

* * *

**Poor Kakashi must be very stressed ;3 LOL**

_Emily_


	39. Curse Mark Control

**Let's get it on people!**

* * *

Sasuke walked through the half destroyed Konoha his curse mark was glowing brightly and every now and then he'd give a small grunt of pain.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" A voice asked.

He turned around and saw Sakura.

Sasuke charged up a Chidori and looked at Sakura.

"I'll kill you..." he hissed.

"Sasuke thats not like you." Sakura whispered.

**"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Itachi's voice could be heard, not seconds later a giant fireball came flying at Sasuke and it knocked him to the ground.

Now Itachi was seen on top of Sasuke as he tried to wrestle his little brother down to the ground, but Sasuke's strength was much stronger than his original strength and he almost instantly had his older brother in a powerful choke hold.

Itachi struggled and Sasuke plunged the chakra covered hand onto Itachi's shoulder making Itachi cry out.

Itachi used his free hand and struck Sasuke in the chin making him bite his tongue and yelp in pain, also making him drop him where he quickly got to his feet.

Itachi kicked Sasuke in the ribs so hard it made him cough out blood and it knocked him to the ground he walked over to Sasuke who suddenly grabbed his ankle and dragged him to the ground and rolled over on top of Itachi and started to beat him violently with chakra covered fists coming down on Itachi's face making blood fly.

Sakura stared at Sasuke as he continued to beat his brother ruthlessly and it scared her to see him like that.

Suddenly she ran to Sasuke and hugged him from behind as he pulled back a fist to hit his brother again, she started to cry.

"Please...stop this. Please Sasuke...stop. You're hurting him! He's your brother...please Sasuke." She cried.

Sasuke froze as a memory so familiar to this situation popped into his head.

The Forest of Death, sound ninjas, the sound of arms breaking, screams of pain, Sakura crying, so much power flowing through his veins.

Kakashi then appeared beside Itachi and he helped him to his feet.

Sasuke shook with anger but he didn't attack her, he just allowed Sakura to hold him and pretty soon he calmed the hissing sound from the curse mark stopped and it stopped glowing and Sasuke's physical appearance went back to normal.

Sasuke fell to his knees and Sakura followed suit as she kept holding him.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed Sasuke's neck gently.

Sasuke didn't move, he looked over at Itachi who was clutching his nose with a dark black ring around one of his eyes.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and kneeled down in front of him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi nodded in response. "Come on lets go back and seal this thing." Kakashi said as he helped Sasuke to his feet.

Sasuke followed Kakashi his hand subconsciously rubbing the curse mark that still throbbed from the previous event.

**~Uchiha Hideout~**

Sasuke sat in the center of the circle once again his hands were bound behind his back this time as he stared strait ahead at the wall on the other side of the room. He could feel Kakashi's blood covered fingers drawing the symbols needed to seal the curse mark.

"Okay you ready?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, a bright light flashed and Sasuke cried out in pain and tried to kneel down lower to get away from Kakashi's hand but Itachi came up and held him upright.

"Sasuke you're doing great now stay awake. It's taking longer to seal since the curse mark is stronger than it had been the first time I tried to seal it." Kakashi said softly.

"Ngh." Was the only reply he got from Sasuke.

Soon it was done and Itachi let go of Sasuke who was panting heavily, he untied Sasuke's wrists and Sasuke sat there on his hands and knees panting trying to catch his breath.

Kakashi kneeled down and smiled weakly.

"Well its done. Feeling any better?" He asked.

Sasuke paused for a second then and realized he didn't feel so loose of control anymore, he felt he had more control of his chakra than he had before when the curse mark wasn't sealed. Sasuke nodded his head and slowly before finely passing out from exhaustion.

Itachi bent down and picked Sasuke up and then looked at Kakashi.

"Well now that that's taken care of...its Naruto we have to worry about." Kakakashi said.

"Yeah." Itachi said softly.

"We'll have to hope that Sasuke can stand a chance against Naruto now...he should have control over his transformation now...I just hope Naruto can come to his senses before it comes to them even having to fight each other." Kakashi said looking down at Sasuke.

"We should let him rest first, before we send him to go find Naruto." Itachi stated.

"You're right he's going to need all the strength he can get." Kakashi said nodding his head in agreement. "He can stay at my house if you want Itachi." Kakashi offered.

"I should probably help everyone keep watch so that's probably a good idea." Itachi said.

"Okay. Tell the Raikage and Mizukage I'll be with them once Sasuke wakes up." Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi." Itachi said and handed Sasuke over to Kakashi.

**~Kakashi's House (An Hour Later)~**

Kakashi sighed as he sat down next to Sasuke who was still lying on his bed unconscious.

"C'mon Sasuke...you have to wake up soon. We don't know when Madara will have Naruto attack..." Kakashi mumbled as he gently placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke's hand twitched and his eye lids started to flutter open, he looked around and spotted Kakashi sitting on the bedside.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi smiled. "Yo."

There was a long pause between them until finely Kakashi broke it. "We monitored your chakra levels, they're more stable now that you have more decent control over it. You ready to stop Naruto and Madara?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and got out of Kakashi's bed. "I'll go get ready."

There was suddenly a loud explosion and Kakashi and Sasuke looked out the window and saw large chakra blasts hitting buildings.

"He's here Sasuke...you'll have to hurry." Kakashi said softly.

Sasuke nodded and quickly got dressed, grabbed his sword, and left.

* * *

**Well sorry for the wait guys. I've recently gone into a Harry Potter obsession and have been working on some Harry Potter fanfics lately. But I hope you liked this chapter.**

_Emily_**  
**


	40. Bonds Broken and end of part II

**Let's get it on people!**

* * *

Sasuke walked out into the clearing he could feel someone fallowing him and he knew it was Naruto, Naruto was stalking him like a lion stalks a gazelle as it hunts.

"I know your out there Naruto...come on out." Sasuke finely said.

He could sense Naruto's chakra, but hell who couldn't it was so high in power even Kakashi could sense it from miles away.

Sasuke heard a growl and watched as Naruto revealed himself.

His blond hair shaggy and a bit longer, his eyes transformed into that of the Kyuubi's, and the nine angry red tails flowing behind him.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke stuttered as he took a step back he was over whelmed by Naruto's power.

A small growl came from Naruto's throat.

"Sasuke." He growled out as lowered himself to standing on all fours, the chakra tails whipping around lashing at rocks shattering them on contact.

"Naruto listen to me. We don't have to fight...I don't want to fight." Sasuke said softly.

Another growl escaped Naruto's throat, though this one sounded more animalistic.

There was a dark laugh and two people landed beside Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Kabuto and the man he hated the most. Madara Uchiha.

"Sasuke. I'm impressed...you seem to be able to control the curse mark to your will now." Kabuto chuckled.

"I thought I sent you to hell with that mad man of a snake master of yours." Sasuke sneered but Kabuto just chuckled at the insult.

"Now, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Sasuke." Kabuto chuckled.

"I'm not going to help you Madara. I've already done enough of that." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto let out another growl and Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto ran full speed at him, which was remarkably fast considering Naruto was on both hands and feet. Sasuke jumped to the side just barely missing Naruto's claws.

Naruto opened his mouth and three chakra blasts came flying out of his mouth and hit Sasuke with a loud explosion.

Sasuke slowly picked himself up to his feet he was now fully transformed into his curse mark form.

Madara stood there a little surprised that Sasuke was still standing from that blast.

Naruto was infuriated upon seeing Sasuke still standing and he let out a loud growl.

"I don't want to fight you Naruto." Sasuke said coldly, but there was a look of sadness in his eyes.

Naruto bared his sharp teeth and snarled at Sasuke.

**"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaagggghh!"** Naruto screamed.

Kabuto took off his cloak revealing his scaly body and a long white snake tail. "let me have a shot at little Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said and chuckled softly.

Sasuke glared at Kabuto as the white haired man's body burst into millions of snakes that slithered towards Sasuke.

Sasuke performed some hand seals and glared at the snakes.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** He shouted and exhaled six fireballs that landed on the ground in front of the snakes who hissed angrily as they tried to find a way past the flames. 

**"Rasengan!"** He heard Naruto yell he turned around just in time to catch Naruto's wrist and throw him a distance away from him but just after he did that a giant fifty foot Cobra burst from out of the ground and hissed at Sasuke as it circled him getting its coils to surround the Uchiha.

Kabuto let out a crazy laugh as Sasuke stared at him in anger.

Sasuke started to perform some more seals but quick as lightning before Sasuke could even blink the coils surrounding him suddenly closed in around him and started to squeeze as they pinned his arms to his sides.

Sasuke looked at Kabuto with amusement, then at the giant snake as it held it's mouth open revealing the long glistening white fangs dripping with yellow fluids which was more than likely the venom the snake produced.

The snake closed its mouth for a second and flicked its tongue.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and black flames erupted on the snake's scaly body making it let out an angry hiss and bit Sasuke on the shoulder before dropping him, letting him fall to the ground clutching his now bleeding and venom poisoned shoulder.

Sasuke fell to one knee and panted he looked up as the snake stopped in its tracks and Kabuto started walking towards him until he was standing in front of him.

Sasuke was then forced to look up as he felt a strong grip on his hair.

Sasuke smirked even though he let out a grunt of pain and his eye bled as he used Amaterasu once again and this time aimed directly at Kabuto's face making a direct shot and caught the man's whole body on fire as it spread and it continued to burn until finely Kabuto fell to the ground dead.

**"RASENGAN!"**

Sasuke turned around in surprise, he had forgotten about Naruto and he turned around to block the incoming attack, only it was too late he felt Naruto's palm hit him directly in the chest and he was sent flying backward as he released the blast of chakra on his body and he was sent spiraling backward hitting his head hard on a rock making him see stars.

He sat there dazed for a moment before feeling the back of his head and feeling the warm sticky fluid coming from the back of his head, he lifted his hand and saw the red liquid on his palm and fingers.

With a grunt of pain and discomfort Sasuke grabbed his sword which had landed beside him and put the tip into the ground and hoisted himself up into a standing position.

The young raven haired teen looked at his best friend, his rival, his comrade.

Naruto's chakra was rising through the roof, the red outline around his body reminded him of their fight not so long ago at _'The Valley of the End'_ the fight he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Naruto's body was outlined with glowing orangish red chakra, two tall fox ears were on top of his head, and behind him he were nine chakra made tails that were thrashing about wildly. His finger nails had turned to sharp claws and his canine teeth were much sharper, his hair was slightly longer and was rather messy and out of place.

The chakra outside the chakra surrounding his friend's body was blood red and flaring violently making him look like he was on fire, covered by gigantic red flames.

"Naruto! I don't want to fight you! Ngh..." Sasuke groaned in pain as he moved his left it felt horrible it was so sore, he imagined that it was either badly bruised or on the way to being dislocated, but Sasuke kept talking. "...Naruto. Stop this, before you hurt someone or...kill someone. Naruto he's using you! Can't you see that? He's using you as nothing but a weapon! Hes using you as a puppet! He wants to destroy Konoha! He wants to destroy your home..." Sasuke hesitated but finely opened his mouth and added on. "...my home. Our home."

Naruto's Kyuubi eyes focused on Sasuke, his words had no effect on him, and Sasuke realized that right away.

"No one controls me Sasuke. I want to destroy this pitiful village. After all the pain they caused me. Hiding me in the dark. Pretending I didn't exist. Afraid of me because of the damn demon inside of me. I want to hurt them as much as they hurt me! I'd love to see all their terrified faces when I kill all of them. Except there's one small problem at the moment..." Naruto said grinning revealing his pointed teeth.

Sasuke sent a glare at him before replying. "Oh? What's that?"

"You. You are in Madara and my way to accomplishing our goal. And I will take care of that once and for all. I'll make sure of it. You're not my friend Sasuke! You never were! You left us! You left me! Sakura, Kakashi, you left everyone! You hurt us Sasuke! You hurt everyone in the whole village then you have the nerve to come back thinking everything will be like it was before!" Naruto yelled in fury as his chakra continued to flare around him.

"You...do not understand Naruto, how could you understand! You've never had a family! You've never known what it was like!" Sasuke yelled as he felt his anger rising to the peak.

"Yes! Yes I do know what I'm talking about you stupid bastard!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke suddenly an eruption of dark purple chakra came from Sasuke's body and the curse mark flared bright orange as it tried to get free of Kakashi's seal. He cried out in pain and clutched it tightly and managed to transform into his Curse mark level 2.5 form without feeling out of control instead he felt rather relaxed and angry at the same time but not pure anger, only anger towards his best friend. But only now his transformation was different, he now had five black stripes varying in size going up and down on both sides along his ribcage.

Sasuke gave a cold cruel icy look at Naruto before replying to his previous comment.

"Hey! Loser! What do you think Sakura would think of you now? I know you like her! I've known ever since we were placed on Team 7 with Kakashi! Naruto I could see right through you! You were jealous of me! She liked me and not you! You were angry that's why you were so competitive! You love her and you were angry with me for hurting her after I left! I've known this whole time dobe! Did you think I was stupid and I wouldn't figure it out!"

Sasuke's black eyes with his Sharingan in the middle focused on Naruto Naruto bared his pointed teeth in anger and his chakra rose farther and finely he through his head back and looked into the sky before screaming at the top of his lungs. **"SASUKE! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"** Sasuke glared at Naruto as his fears were confirmed.

Naruto wanted to fight to the death, there was no stopping his friend...he had made up his mind.

Naruto reached Sasuke first but Sasuke had charged up his Chidori and his eyes morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan and started to bleed heavily as he used a new technique he had learned on his own. He channeled the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan through his body, mixing it with his chakra as he charged up the bright blue Chidori and suddenly a orange spark could be seen as Amaterasu lit up the electric branches in the ninjutsu mixing the Chidori with lighting and the black fire.

Sasuke plunged the Chidori into Naurto's chest and it exploded on the blond, Naruto reacted by clawing Sasuke across the chest then using a strong Rasengan on his best friend sent Sasuke flying harshly into another building.

Sasuke landed on the ground barely landing on his feet.

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missle!"** Red blazing hot flames came flying out of his mouth and headed strait for Naruto who managed to dodge one of them as he ran on all fours towards Sasuke but the second blast hit him violently knocking him back, but he was instantly on his feet.

Sasuke slammed his hand down on the ground and sent a stream of Chidori at Naruto who jumped into the air and lunged at him tackling him to the ground grabbing him by the neck squeezing tightly.

"You're going down! You stupid Uchiha bastard! **Rrrrrrrrasengan!**"

"Naruto **NO!**" Sasuke yelled in horror.

But it was too late Naruto released the strongest Rasengan he could gather right in the stomach and slamming him into the ground and leaving Sasuke barely conscious and gasping for breath, he couldn't breathe it hurt to, he started coughing up multipe amounts of blood and stilled his movements, it hurt to move so there was no point in struggling, he was going to die. He watched as his best friend sat down on top of his chest and put one of his sharp claws underneath his chin, against his throat. "Whose the loser now teme?"

Sasuke coughed up more blood before looking at Naruto calmly after swallowing the fear he was getting. "Y-You are...I've always been ahead of you dobe. You're still the loser."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and pushed the claw against the pale flesh enough to make it leak blood and making Sasuke let out a hiss.

"That's enough." a voice Naruto recognized as Madara's said, as he looked up he saw the masked man walk out from the almost falling over building he had been standing in while watching.

"Time to go. I want to leave before everyone shows up. You can play some more with him the next time you see him." Madara said and started to walk away.

"I want to take him with us! I want to make him hurt! I'll have a new toy to keep me entertained too! Besides...he owes me after everything he's done to me." Naruto said with a frown.

"Very well...you can carry him then." Madara said shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and got off of him and stood over him, he then violently kicked him over onto his stomach and then slammed his foot down on the back of his shoulder making a loud and sickly, audible snapping sound.

He smiled evilly as he looked down at the begging look on Sasuke's face, then he raised his foot and slammed it down on Sasuke's forehead knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**Oh my god! I am so sorry for the 'take so long to update' phase! I am soo sorry! If you review please send me an idea of what you would like to happen next in this story! I might not use everyone's but it would still help I am so stuck on ideas!**

_Emily_


	41. Konoha Is Gone

**Let's get it on people!**

* * *

Black, everything was black, his body felt cold he couldn't move. He couldn't feel a thing, he could hear screaming, woman screaming. He opened his eyes and was horrified to find he was in Konoha but that was what had him shocked.

The whole village was on fire everything burning he tried to move his hands only to feel sharp pain in them, he looked up and saw he his hands were nailed to something. He looked down as he realized he was looking down at the village from a higher view and realized to his horror that he was nailed up against the Hokage's tower.

He looked down at so he could see how high up he was and he saw a sight that terrified him.

Sakura, Kakashi who was dismembered of his head, pooling blood from the neck, all the people he had known as comrades all were at the bottom of the tower spread out covered in blood and all dead.

Stab wounds from kunai and also strong jutsu.

He looked passed the bottom of the tower and into the streets and saw the streets were littered with the corpses of dead civilians and ninjas, Sasuke stared horrified until he felt something wet drip on top of his forehead, it was warm and ran down his forehead and down the bridge of his nose slowly.

"Oh god...oh god please! Please! Not him! This can't be happening!" Sasuke cried.

Up above, hanging also by nails through the hands was Itachi, his kind, loving, caring big brother was covered in blood, his clothes were drenched in it and was dripping blood onto his own body since they were so wet with the ruby red liquid.

"No! Oh god! Someone! Someone please! Let me down from here!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I can help you with that." A dark voice Sasuke recognized so well said.

Sasuke started to shake violently as he slowly looked up over the top of the tower and saw Madara Uchiha without his mask on staring at him with hungry eyes, with his best friend in his new controlled powerful transformation.

Madara had a wicked smirk on his face and a kunai in one hand, he reached down and moved Itachi's body out of the way so he could lift Sasuke up closer to him slightly, he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders pinning him where he wanted him and smirked as he pointed the blade of the kunai over Sasuke's heart.

"What shall I do Sasuke? Cut out your heart?"

Madara smirked and shifted the blade to his young captive's neck. "Slit your throat?"

He changed to aim his the knife over Sasuke's eyes. "Carve your eyes out?"

He smirked as his words started to get to Sasuke, he could see tears of fear running down the boy's face.

Suddenly the sky was filled with smoke causing Sasuke to look up in horror as the whole village was filled with smoke from all the fires in the village.

"Oh god..." Sasuke whispered in fear as Madara brough the kunai up and struck it down he let out a loud scream that was strangled in his throat due to blood coming up as he tried to use his lungs to call for help.

He looked up at Madara's cruel eyes and Naruto's emotionless face.

His best friend truly didn't care, or he didn't have a mind of his own anymore, hew as going to let this bastard kill him and not do a thing about it.

He felt a horrible pain in his chest close to the heart he realized that Madara hadn't missed it, in fact he hit it. He only cut the side slightly but it was enough, then...everything went black.

**~Akatsuki Hideout (Random Part of the Caved Lair)~ **

Sasuke had been awoken suddenly from a slap to the face and seeing someone who he made out as the cruel bastard who ruined his and his brother's lives, squeezing his neck tightly, also making him note that his wrists were chained to a wall and he was hanging a few feet off the ground against the stone wall.

"Shut up Sasuke! I said shut up!" Madara snarled in rage at him and then violently slammed his head against the stone wall.

Sasuke was confused then he realized he had been screaming in his sleep from that horrible nightmare.

Naruto was standing on the other side of the room not transformed anymore but his eyes were still morphed into the red demon eyes.

Sasuke finely quieted down after Madara slammed his head into the wall again.

"You disobedient child. See what happens when you do not listen and follow orders the correct way?" Madara asked moving his hand up to Sasuke's face and grasping his chin in one hand.

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid bastard! I don't have to listen to you! Not anymore! I have no reason to listen to you..." Sasuke snarled, but he was surprised when this rewarded him a chuckle from the elder Uchiha.

"I'm not talking about now, I have already destroyed Konoha with my new favorite."

Madara stopped for a second, looking at Naruto before shifting his attention back to Sasuke. "...No. I'm talking about when you fought the Raikage and Mizukage...if you had fought them correctly and beat them you wouldn't be in this mess, you wouldn't have lost your home, your brother a second time, your friends. Now your the only survivor of the Hidden Leaf Village...and I will make sure the rest of the time you have till you die of either starvation, dehydration, or blood loss. You'll be comfortable."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open in horror. Was what Madara was saying true?

Madara snickered quietly at the look of fear and disbelief on Sasuke's face.

"B-But...it was just a..." Sasuke said his voice breaking as tears started to spring to his eyes.

Madara suddenly burst out laughing like a mad man. "No, it was real. All your friends are gone. Your brother is gone. That whole cursed village is gone. You're lucky. You're the only survior. Lucky you eh?"

Sasuke got a horrible feeling, horror and fear started to rest inside his stomach as he realized that this was no joke. They had won. They were completely serious and mocking him in such ways. "Oh god, please..." Sasuke whispered to himself quietly which just made Madara snort in disgust.

Sasuke saw another man walked into the room. He recognized them immediately as the person who had caused all that trouble for Naruto and himself a long while ago.

It was Pein.

Sasuke realized Kabuto must've brought him back as well, when he brought back most the Akatsuki.

Madara looked at Naruto and smirked at him.

"Do what you wish to him. But leave him alive, he is to die by my hands. I do not care what you do to him just make sure he'll be alive for him to see what I'm going to do." Naruto grinned evilly and nodded.

Madara left the room followed by Pein and Naruto looked at Sasuke and suddenly let him free of the chains. Just as Sasuke was scrambling to his feet he felt a horrible pain as Naruto's foot, powered up full with angry chakra, slammed on his right ankle, shattering the bone into pieces and making some of it splinter out of his skin.

Sasuke screamed in horrible agony and tears pricked at his eyes. Blood started to leak from the injury of the bad break from where the bones had pierced through the skin.

"**MOTHER FUCKER!** Oh god! Oh god my ankle! Please! Please god let this be a dream!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs resting his elbows on the ground an hanging his head so his bangs shadowed his face.

Naruto smirked and did the same thing with Sasuke's other ankle making Sasuke's eyes over flow with tears and scream loudly from the agony.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pulled them together and tied them together with a length of chakra resistant rope which he had in his pocket.

"I'm going to make you pay Sasuke...I'm going to mess you up. I'm going to shatter your body. Both physically...and mentally. Cause you so much pain and fear you'll go insane." Naruto said as he kneeled beside Sasuke and started groping Sasuke through his pants, making Sasuke's eyes shoot open in realization and horror.

He started to shake his head in protest. "No. No you don't mean...no Naruto...not that...oh god no!" Sasuke cried and started to struggle as Naruto unbuttoned his pants and forced his ankles into a position so he could take his friend's pants off.

This caused Sasuke excruciating pain it hurt to move his toes yet alone his shattered ankles, especially his ankles.

"Please Naruto! I didn't mean to hurt you! J-Just don't do this to me!" Sasuke cried as he felt the realization and fear sink in.

"Too late for apologies Sasuke...far too late." Naruto added coldly and removed Sasuke's pants and boxers leaving his Uchiha friend exposed to the air, as for the shirt he simply cut off the top with one of his kunai knives.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stripped his own clothes off and he started to beg and bawl hysterically. "Please Naruto...please be yourself ag-"

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after shoving something into the raven haired boy's mouth, which Sasuke realized a few minutes later it was a red ball that belonged to a ball gag and right after that note he gave himself, he felt Naruto lift his head to secure the gag in place so it would keep him quiet.

Sasuke tried to cross his legs as Naruto crawled on top of him hiding something away from his view.

"Don't lock up on me Sasuke. Don't be shy." Naruto laughed, his kyuubi eyes looking into Sasuke's coal black ones. "I'm trying to think on whether I should prepare you or not...after all...you have been, a very...bad boy." Naruto said sickly in his ear, though whispering the last two words.

Sasuke felt Naruto use two fingers to touch his entrance and then suddenly he felt something cold, metal with a small round ball on tip being shoved up his ass, causing a loud yelp of surprise and pain to escape him as it stretched his entrance when it was forced in.

"Man Sasuke! I can barely move it! You're really tight...you a virgin?" Naruto asked and paused expecting an answer. "Oh, yeah. My bad." Naruto said as he remembered Sasuke wouldn't be able to answer him.

Sasuke struggled some more, only to right away when he felt the strange sensation of something inside him. He let out a pitiful whimper at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Heh, brace yourself teme..." Naruto chuckled.

"Mmm?" Sasuke asked and looked down to see what Naruto was up to.

His eyes widened in pure terror as he realized Naruto was holding onto a long electric zapping rod, which he now figured out that is what Naruto had shoved up his ass, and now had it sticking out of it while he held onto it.

Sasuke's eyes wandered over to Naruto's hand by the handle and he saw the red button that was used to release electric shocks when it was pushed and hit people, objects, and other things.

Naruto saw where his gaze had landed so he teasingly hovered his right thumb over the button, to cause Sasuke to shake with fear upon being frightened that he was going to press it.

Naruto grinned sadistically and pushed the rod into Sasuke's ass so the small ball on the end of the rod sank farther and farther inside him until finely he stopped when he finely saw blood start to leak from Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke was sobbing in pain by now, his body tense and stiff.

"Feel good Sasuke? I'd think it would...you've always been quite the little slut. Remember Orochimaru? Or what about your father? Madara told me all about him. Wow...you sucked your dad off?" Naruto said cruelly then laughed as he wiggled the rod inside Sasuke's ass making it move about until he finely found what he was looking for which earned him a moan from the raven haired Uchiha.

"This'll be fun..." Naruto laughed and pressed the metal ball on the rod against Sasuke's prostate earning another moan which soon turned into a scream as Naruto at that moment pressed the red button on the rod and it came to life and a sickening crackling sound came from it followed by a loud muffled scream as the strong volts of electricity coursed through his lower body.

His body twitched and spasms violently on the floor as Naruto kept shocking him.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with begging eyes.

"You've lost Sasuke...Konoha has been destroyed...you're brother has been killed...Kakashi sensei was slaughtered, I cut his head off. Sakura, I stabbed her through the heart. And why wasn't their protector their to help them? Why was Sasuke, the Uchiha clan heir there to save the day? Because he was too weak. He couldn't defeat the enemy...and he led the village to its demise." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear as he laid on top of his back so his groin was rubbing against Sasuke's lower back.

The black eyes overflowed as a small pitiful whimper escaped him.

He was so scared, so horrified by the news, so helpless...now that Madara had no more use to hold him captive upon destroying the Hidden Leaf Village.

What would he do to him? Make him his slave? Torture him? Kill him?

More and more thoughts ran through his mind and finely he broke and started to cry, as he remembered the last conversation he had with Kakashi before he had been killed.

Then he remembered his brother's smiling face, the smile he wore when he supposedly died in their battle against each other.

Never before had Sasuke felt so helpless and alone.

"Heh, looks like you've had enough...not that I care any." Naruto snarled and spat in Sasuke's jet black hair then bound Sasuke's feet so he wouldn't be able to escape leaving his gagged, naked, and bound once best friend trembling violently on the cold cave floor.

* * *

T**here we go. Wow. Got really motivated for this one! I'd like to thank a couple of people!**

**KororoNoIro:** Thank you especially for the idea really motivated me for some Naruto and Sasuke time hehe thanks man!

**Darkca:** Thanks buddy you really helped me out! Gave me some great motivation and ideas!

_Emily_


	42. The Key to Winning this War

**Let's get it on people!**

* * *

Madara watched as Naruto came walking out of the room Sasuke was being held in, locking the door behind him then looking at the old Uchiha ancestor.

Madara had listened to the whole thing _'the great Sasuke Uchiha_' had been taken down. His pride had been shattered and no longer existed, that was clearly evident, his body was in shambles, and his mind was completely torn. His heart broken and spat on, like worthless trash.

The boy's angry muffled sobs could still be heard from the other side of the closed and locked door.

"Good work." Madara said with a nod of approval.

"He really thinks that Konoha was destroyed, oh the sad things simple mind jutsu can do. This will work perfectly, when Konoha's finest ninja come here looking for him. We'll show them just how powerful you really are. Then once they have been destroyed. The Hidden Leaf Village will be an easy open target." Madara said with an evil grin, Naruto just folded his arms not seeming to impressed, so the old Uchiha started to speak again.

"But first, I want to have a talk with him before I let you torture him some more. We'll kill him tomorrow. That way he won't be such a nuisance." with that said the short black haired man walked to the locked door and entered, leaving Naruto alone to go do something else.

As soon as Madara walked in almost instantly he saw his bound black haired Uchiha prisoner lying on the floor his back turned to him as he lay there, still crying and letting out pitiful muffled sobs.

Madara smirked in triumph while thinking to himself,_ 'My how the mighty have fallen.'_ as he walked over to the naked boy and silently got down on his knees kneeling beside him.

He lowered one of his large hands down onto Sasuke's shoulder making the raven haired teen jerk in surprise.

And another loud muffled sob could be heard, Madara smiled sadistically and yanked Sasuke up by grabbing hold of his hair, he pulled him up onto his knees even though his feet were bound together.

Sasuke let out a loud screech as the ground made contact with his foot thus putting pressure on his badly broken ankle once more.

"Hello Sasuke...uncle Madara wishes to speak with you...so, why don't we take this out." Madara said reaching behind the younger Uchiha's head which made Sasuke try to pull away from him in fear that he might be trying to do something.

Madara chuckled greatly amused by Sasuke's fear and pathetic attempts to get away, finely after savoring the look of dread in Sasuke's eyes like a hungry monster.

In one quick motion put Sasuke in a headlock, not that Sasuke could do much with his hands tied behind his back, he quickly unbuckled the leather strap on the gag then shoved Sasuke's head down so he was staring at the ground, and cruelly smacked Sasuke hard on his back where his back was still sore and Sasuke violently coughed and spat the gag that had been keeping his mouth wide open out, finely letting his jaw rest and allowing him to breathe better.

"I-I have nothing to say to you." Sasuke said defiantly as tears sparkled in his eyes.

Madara shook his head as if something depressing had happened.

"Pity, I was hoping we would have something to talk about. I was wondering if you wanted to know how your Kakashi and your brother died." Madara said as he sat Sasuke on his knees making the boy hiss in pain due to his ankle, but Madara managed to get him to keep his balance and stay there by himself for the time being.

"H-How they died?" Sasuke repeated quietly to himself.

Madara smiled evilly to himself as Sasuke looked down and started to think hard, he quietly started to circle the boy who was on the floor, at his mercy on his knees.

He walked slowly and calmly behind him then in front of him, right when he first got behind Sasuke, the boy quickly became fearful and turned around with startled eyes, but Madara held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture.

"Shh...you're alright. I have nothing to hide boy." Madara stated.

"Please, just kill me...please." Sasuke begged.

"As much as I'd love to. I cannot do that. I think I can still get some screams out of you." Madara said.

By now Sasuke had stopped watching Madara as the man circled him and Madara smiled as he watched as the stupid child let his guard down foolishly, he stopped behind Sasuke and reached inside of his cloak producing a small syringe filled with a black liquid.

Sasuke had a feeling something was going to happen when Madara stepped right behind him and he started to turn around but Madara grabbed the back of his head and turned it to the side and stabbed the needle into the boy's neck, pushing the plunger down releasing the contents into his body.

Sasuke struggled violently and started screaming at the top of his lungs as agonizing pain filled his head, Madara covered his ears and shoved the ball gag back into Sasuke's mouth to stifle his cries , then finely he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Madara chuckled and walked out of the room leaving Sasuke alone once more, still gagged, naked and bound hands and feet on the floor.

"Foolish child... believes anything he sees." Madara cackled to himself.

**~Hidden Leaf Village (Hokage's Tower)~**

Kakashi sat in his office in the Hokage's office waiting for the report on whether Sasuke had either scared Madara and Naruto off, made them retreat, killed them perhaps.

But nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to hear next as Itachi and Yamato walked into the room. Itachi looked angry and Yamato looked calm and content, Kakashi knew something bad had happened right then and there.

"Uchiha Sasuke has been captured by the enemy Kakashi." Yamato said firmly.

Kakashi was startled at first and hung his head. "I guess we'll have to do this ourselves." He muttered.

Yamato nodded but Itachi let out out a loud growl and slammed his hand on Kakashi's desk almost splitting it in two.

"Oh no you don't! I know you better than any of these fools in this village. I know your ways Kakashi. And you are not going to let my brother's fate slip through your fingers! You always complained about you lost everything. Did it ever once occur to you that your laziness is what caused you to loose so much. I'm not going to let that happen now. If your not going to find him. I will."

Kakashi gave the Uchiha a stern look before speaking,

"Itachi, we do not have time to go running after Madara, he could attack us at any minute and we need to be prepared for when that does happen. This is war Itachi, and I know you have seen the terrors of war. Because you grew during the a war, in a family based on secrets and lies. War is hard Itachi, sacrifices are made, hard decisions are made, lives are lost, villages left in ruin." Kakashi said in a relaxed voice while he maintained his usual bored and unimpressed look on his face.

Itachi felt his anger start to rise and everyone could actually sense the older brother of the two Uchiha siblings was furious, they could all sense the blood lust coming off of him.

It was so intense it even made the Raikage flinch.

The Raikage, who was a giant of a man and supposedly feared nothing.

Itachi blinked a couple of times before inhaling through his nose and then exhaling softly as he spoke in a gentle calm voice even though his rage was almost at its max.

"Do not, talk to me about war Kakashi. Do not try to understand me or Sasuke, because you would never be able to understand. When it comes to my brother you think you know plenty more than others do. Well I'm here to say that everything he has told you, some of it may be true. But most of it is not. He is too afraid to speak of his past. Sasuke suffers from a state of trauma he sustained during our childhood after..." Itachi paused for a second looking down to think to himself for a second.

"...after an-an accident." Itachi finely finished, not knowing if Sasuke wanted the truth to be told.

The others gave him a strange look, the older Uchiha never stuttered or was hesitant.

"You all think that, that nine tails jinjuriki had a harsh childhood? So did my brother...and it was my fault that I wasn't there for him. I was the Uchiha prodigy, the heir. I was expected to be the best. Looked upon in my clan as the greatest thing that ever lived, while Sasuke wasn't even spared a second glance. Neglected by my father and everyone else. I felt like a monster after killing the clan, the only people who paid any attention to Sasuke, were now dead or had abandoned him. And for what? For this damned village. The village gave me the orders to prevent the war that the Uchiha clan was preparing. My mother died, she loved us equally and was very fond of Sasuke she loved spending time with him and to comfort him when I wasn't there to. And then there was me. I abandoned and betrayed him when I left that day. He looked up to me. I inspired him. And I just left."

Kakashi started to speak but Itachi threw two shuriken that missed Kakashi but hit the wall beside his head.

"I'm not done..." Itachi hissed making Kakashi close his mouth, he knew Itachi was furious and interrupting the Uchiha again would likely lead to his body being buried underneath the Hokage's tower.

"...after I left, I was alone. I wanted so much to go back and explain, to apologize, but knew it wouldn't be enough he would still hate me. I knew I more than likely made his mental disability worse. Ruined his social life, ruined his will to make friends, ruined his trust, ruined his heart. And he would never forgive me for that. I tried with all my power to keep Madara away permanently, but he had been watching Sasuke as I had, only he was waiting for him to defeat me. So he could go after him when he was vulnerable." Itachi explained.

Kakashi suddenly stood up with a glare on his face. "You're pity card is not going to work on me Itachi! I am Hokage and as Hokage I have responsibilities. Responsibilities of protecting this village. I want Sasuke just as bad as you do, but I will not sacrifice the entire village just to get him back! If we do we'll loose this war!" Kakashi yelled.

Itachi jumped over the desk and over to Kakashi and grabbed him by the collar.

"In case you haven't noticed Kakashi...he is the only key we have to winning this war." Itachi hissed.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he started to think, then his eyes widened as he thought of an idea.

* * *

**Ha! I bet I had you worried that last chapter huh?**

_Emily_


	43. On the Brink of Insanity

**Let's get it on people!**

* * *

Sasuke sat in his cell silently laying on his side he felt so betrayed as he remembered how a few minutes ago Naruto was raping him then he just left him here naked, gag in mouth, and bound hands and feet.

He had found out that whatever Madara had put into his body with that syringe had repressed his chakra and lowered it to dangerously low levels. He felt weak and he couldn't move an inch without his head hurting.

The door opened suddenly and he saw people walk into the room, he could see them getting closer by the shadows on the wall and when they were right behind him he started to struggle trying desperately to get free.

"Shh...Sasuke. You're okay. Its us, Calm down." A voice said as a hand rested on his shoulder. The hand rolled him onto his back and Sasuke screamed in terror as he saw the zombie face of his sensei.

"Shh quiet! Sasuke quiet!" Kakashi said desperately in a quiet voice.

Itachi removed the gag and Sasuke screamed as loud as he could. **"NO! GO AWAY YOUR DEAD! I SAW! YOU WERE DEAD!"**

Itachi quickly covered Sasuke's mouth to silence his screams.

"Shh!" Itachi mumbled and gave Kakashi a strange look.

"He must've done something to him. I can figure that much." Kakashi whispered.

Itachi gave a nod and placed his hand and kept his hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Shush. Sasuke we're here. We're not dead. Madara must have used some sort of illusion jutsu on you."

Itachi explained while Kakashi got to work in cutting the bonds off Sasuke's wrists and ankles, but the first thing his brother did was try and punch Kakashi but the white haired jonin grabbed his wrist. "No. Now calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." he said firmly.

"Please! I saw you..I-I saw the village burning it was my fault you all died. Please don't hurt me I'm sorry." Sai watched this with his usual emotionless face while Sakura had tears in her eyes.

Itachi however was getting frustrated and finely he snapped.

"Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself!" he said raising his voice, though thankfully Naruto and Madara were not there at the base.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and Sasuke let out a yelp as he saw the fury in his brother's eyes.

Sasuke pulled away from Kakashi's hold and backed up into the corner of the room cowering pitifully.

"Sasuke wake up will you! We're here, we're not dead!" Itachi snapped as he walked towards his brother with long quick strides.

Sasuke raised his hands over his head and Itachi's eyes flashed with anger, the thought that his little brother assumed they would hurt him enraged him.

"Itachi." Kakashi said trying to get the older Uchiha's attention.

"Sasuke! We aren't here to hurt you! Open your eyes and look at me. I said look at me!" Itachi said and reached down and roughly grabbed Sasuke under the arms and forced him up to his feet causing Sasuke to cry louder and twist and turn in his grip but Itachi wouldn't let go.

"**ITACHI! THAT IS ENOUGH**! You're just scaring him! Look!" Kakashi yelled in both anger and surprise. He had never seen Itachi break like that.

The rage inside Itachi finely died down and he set Sasuke back on the floor as gently as he could.

Kakashi walked over to the two brothers and looked Sasuke over, he didn't know why but Sasuke's chakra had suddenly drained he wouldn't even put up a fight now.

"Sasuke? Sasuke...we are not going to hurt you. Konoha is fine. We are not dead. I promise you everything will be alright." Kakashi said softly.

"Please don't hurt me." Sasuke sobbed.

"I won't hurt you. None of us will Sasuke." Sakura finely spoke with tears streaming down her face.

"Come on. Let's take you home." Kakashi said quietly and looked at Itachi who took off his jacket and carefully wrapped it around his brother's waist and tied it there in a knot.

"Let's go. Come on." Kakashi urged as he extended a hand for Sasuke to grab.

Sasuke slowly with a trembling hand grabbed hold of the jonin's glove covered hand and tried to pull himself up to his feet but let out a loud cry of pain as he put pressure on his injured foot.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, he hadn't noticed that the horrible break on Sasuke's foot which more than likely had been put there so he wouldn't try to fight or get away, let alone walk or run.

Itachi however just now saw it and he almost vomited at the sight of all the blood around Sasuke's bare foot and ankle that was coming out from the bone fragments that splintered out of Sasuke's skin, but he managed to swallow it back down though it tasted disgusting and took a deep breath.

"Kakashi. Look at his foot." Itachi said.

All of them cast their glances down to the youngest Uchiha's ankle and Sakura almost screamed, Kakashi's eyes widened in horror, and even Sai's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sasuke sobbed, Kakashi gave him a confused look before realizing that Sasuke was apologizing for something that was not at all his fault.

"Sasuke. You have nothing to be sorry about." he said quietly as he stroked the raven haired boy's cheek.

"Sasuke. I'm going to put you to sleep now. So you won't feel any pain okay?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened in terror and he started to bawl with hysterics while he struggled violently. "No! Please! I don't wanna...wanna-"

But his pleas were cut off when a slightly damp cloth was placed over his mouth and nose by Itachi, the white haired jonin wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly preventing him from getting away.

Sasuke let out a small whimper as he breathed in and finely fell unconscious and went limp in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi shifted Sasuke into a more comfortable position in his arms so he wasn't putting pressure on his badly injured ankle.

There were more shadows in the door way and everyone got on guard as they turned around, but to their relief they saw the other squad they had brought with them to search for Sasuke.

The team consisted Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru and Neji.

"You found him!" Kiba exclaimed.

Kakashi gave a nod and looked down at Sasuke. "Let's go. Quickly we don't need Madara finding us." Kakashi said.

"You got it." Shikamaru muttered and turned to follow Itachi who led them all out of the room and through the base, since he knew most of the base upon having been part of the Akatsuki long ago.

* * *

**Well what'd you think? I hope you liked it. **

_Emily_


	44. Naruto's Warning

**Let's get it on people!**

**

* * *

**

They were all almost a couple miles away from Konoha territory when Sasuke awoke again.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke didn't answer he looked around his eyes darting from all the Konohagakure ninjas that had come to his rescue, his friends.

But all he saw were the mangled bodies from his nightmares.

Sasuke let out a loud cry and jerked out of Kakashi's grasp, he landed on his feet which made him scream in pain as he partially collapsed to one knee.

"Get away! Please! I'm sorry I wasn't there to help!" Sasuke wailed.

"Sasuke-kun...we're not going to hurt you." Sakura said as she tried to go over to him but he charged up his Chidori.

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs and ran as best as he could towards her.

Sai went to interfere but someone else got there before him knocking Sasuke back with a powerful punch.

Everyone froze as they realized it was Kakashi who had moved forward at that moment, even Kakashi froze right after he had struck Sasuke.

He couldn't believe what he had just done, he had just hit Sasuke, even after all the hell Sasuke had been through.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke quietly as he went to kneel beside his student but Sasuke pushed forward with his feet to back himself up while he sat on the ground, then let out a small whimper when Kakashi got too close.

"Sasuke I-I'm sorry..." Kakashi tried only to be kicked in the face with Sasuke's uninjured foot.

Sasuke took the opportunity to get to his feet and gathered as much chakra as he had and used a jutsu that he had picked up from Madara while working with him.

He put his hands together and formed a single seal and his body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Itachi turned towards Kakashi with a furious glare upon his face.

**"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING!"** he roared, surprising most of them by the show of emotion in his voice.

"I swear on my mothers grave! If he turns up dead or even more injured...you and I will have a serious talk...Hokage sama." Itachi said the last two words with spite and venom.

"Kakashi sensei...why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"I...didn't want to loose another one of you. I can't loose all of you." Kakashi replied with sorrow and regret in his voice.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she hurried over and hugged her white haired sensei. "Don't worry Kakashi sensei. No matter what happens...we'll always be Team 7. You me, Sasuke, Naruto. We'll always be the original Team 7." She said as she started to cry.

Kakashi gave a weak smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"S-sensei..." came a weak strained voice.

They looked towards the direction of the voice and were surprised to see Naruto standing there, his hair ruffled and his body beat to hell.

Kakashi frowned he could no longer feel the plentiful supply of chakra Naruto normally had, in fact his chakra was dangerously low.

_'Just like Sasuke's'_ he thought, he feared the worst had happened to Naruto.

"You yourself?" He asked quietly.

Naruto gave a nod in reply. "I'm sorry everyone...I couldn't control myself." he spoke in a sorrowful tone.

Sakura pulled her arms away from Kakashi and looked at Naruto a frown etched on her face as she stormed over to him and roughly pounded him one on the head knocking him to the ground on his hands and knees, then helped him up and hugged him tightly.

"You idiot." She sighed.

"Madara removed the Kyuubi from me. I'm sorry sensei I couldn't stop him."

"It's okay Naruto it wasn't your fault." Kakashi said with a sigh. "But now we have a bigger problem on our hands. Along with having to find Sasuke again."

Naruto stared at the new Hokage with surprise.

"Sasuke? Where is he?" Naruto asked with alarm evident in his voice.

"Sasuke thinks we're dead. He thinks we're trying to hurt him for him killing us. You wouldn't by any chance know what's going on would you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto hung his head and nodded. "Yes. I-I did some bad things to him...some really bad things. And Madara used a strong mind illusion jutsu to make him see a single illusion. The illusion was supposed to be of him destroying Konoha. Sasuke can explain it to you...if we find him in time." he admitted with tears falling from his eyes.

"Whoa! Waitta minute! What'd you mean by if we find him in time!" Kiba exclaimed.

Ino got a shocked look on her face. "Yeah! What's wrong...is-is he dying?" She cried, fearing the thought of loosing Sasuke a second time.

Shino had a knowing look on his face, though it was hidden by his hood. "Madara's coming after him."

"Y-Yes...and then he said after he taught Sasuke a lesson in pain. He would send the Kyuubi to attack the village. But if I understood him right...the Kyuubi has a new ability. It is now not only a tailed beast but it can turn itself into the human form of its previous host. Meaning the person who recently contained it. Which would be mean...me. Only it would have the power of the beast itself, but it would have the traits and personality of the host when it was drained. Jutsu, personality, voice, looks...everything." Naruto spoke.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and held him tightly. "What matters now is that you're okay. We'll figure this out."

"Yes but we have to hurry. If Sasuke is out there alone with Madara Uchiha on his tail. There is no telling what could happen." he looked at Itachi. "You, Sakura, Gai, and Suigetsu will all go to find Sasuke. The others and myself are all going back to defend the village if it comes to that. Now everyone lets go. I"ll send Gai and Suigetsu to catch up with you. Sakura go with Itachi." Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi sensei." said pink haired girl quietly and she followed Itachi who took off quickly to go and search for his brother.

* * *

**Well there we go. I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter will have more action. **

_Emily_


	45. Mind Altering

**Let's get it on people!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke stumbled through the edges of the Sound Village for some reason unknown to him it was snowing in the sound village leaving a thin blanket of snow on the ground.

It normally didn't snow here either.

He was limping dragging his bloody injured foot behind him as he walked in the cold precipitation on the ground, it hurt so bad just to walk and the coldness just added to it.

By the time he finely made his way to the Sound Village so many things were rushing through his head, and to be honest though unknown to Sasuke at the time.

He wasn't thinking strait.

The last thing he remembered was meeting Naruto for the first time on the bridge since he left.

The thoughts he was thinking kept whizzing around his head like a circus. 

_'Serving Orochimaru, Destroy Konoha, What happened to the Sound Village? Where is Orochimaru? Kill Naruto, Kill Itachi, Avenger, Avenge the Uchiha Clan.'_ All centered around those areas mainly.

He made his way through the ruined partial village of the Sound and finely made his way to one of the Orochimaru's hideouts. He followed the passage way and went into his 'old room' that he had back in the base, he had learned from Orochimaru that he was to wait until summoned by him.

Never to interrupt his thoughts, he laid down on the old bed and let out a sigh.

"Why did I ever leave the village? I could have been happy. Now I'm hunting down the lives of my best friends...my team...the only thing close to family that I had. I wish I could go back." He muttered quietly to himself.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to keep warm as he shivered underneath the thin covers on the bed, but he soon fell asleep.

**~Konoha (Hospital)~**

Kakashi was in Naruto's room while Ino checked up on Naruto to make sure he was okay.

"Naruto. It looks like you're fine." She said finely.

"Well that's good to hear. Right Naruto?" Kakashi asked giving him his happy eye smile.

Naruto didn't look at Kakashi though, or anyone for that matter, he just lowered his head and cast his eyes down.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked placing a hand on his student's shoulder.

"Do you think Sasuke is okay?" He asked quietly.

Kakashi was slightly taken back by the question. "Naruto...do you want to talk about what happened? What did you do to Sasuke that has you so worried." Kakashi asked giving Naruto a gentle look.

"I-I...raped him." Naruto said softly as tears filled his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes went wide in surprise and Ino dropped the glass bottle of peroxide that she was going to put on Naruto's injuries. Kakashi took a deep breath the let out the in take of air slowly as he ran a hand through his white spiky hair.

"I-I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to. But...I was so angry. Madara's influence got to me. I was so angry...and I-and I...oh god what have I done!" Naruto cried burying his face in his hands.

Kakashi got up and started pacing he knew Naruto felt terrible but now he was in a tough situation.

"Sas...*sob*...uke...I'm so sorry...so *sob* sorry..." Naruto sobbed.

Kakashi stopped walking back and forth and looked at Naruto once more. He looked so desperate and so helpless, Kakashi walked over to Naruto, despite everything he and Team 7 had been through they still were his students, his responsibility, his family, his students, his comrades, his soul. And right now one of his students needed someone more than ever, and he had no one to turn to.

He stopped over by the bed and sat down beside Naruto as he wrapped an arm around Naruto and held him for a while.

"I-I wish Pervy Sage was still here...he'd know what to do. He'd know what to tell me. H-How could I have been so easy to manipulate." Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto listen to me. I'll admit you have done something terrible, something that cannot be fixed. But it is something that with luck can be forgiven. Sasuke will be fine. Itachi and Sakura are looking for him. We'll find him."

Suddenly four people walked into the room. "We were looking for hours Lord Hokage...we looked everywhere. Everywhere we could think of." Suigetsu said as he walked in with Gai, Itachi and Sakura.

Naruto looked down thinking for a second. "What about the ruins of the Sound Village?" he asked.

"What?" Sakura cried. "Why would he be there?"

"Madara said that he was connecting Sasuke's mind to specific time periods of his life. I think he said once that he was trying to set his mind back to a specific memory. Look at the sound village, if I'm right and he's there. I'd be careful, he might try and put up a fight."

Sai who had been with Kakashi and Ino but had remained silent finely spoke. "Put up a fight?"

"Yes. I think he may have altered his mind to thinking he left the village and just returned from first meeting us after he left. You remember Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. We remember." Sakura answered for the black haired boy.

"So you think he's going to think that Orochimaru is still alive and that he is still loyal to him? That is indeed a very risky assumption Naruto." Gai stated.

"Which would also mean..." Kakashi said glancing towards Itachi.

"He's still after me." Itachi said with a calm expression.

Kakashi nodded and gave them all a stern look. "Itachi you're in charge, Suigetsu you lead the way. We'll stay here. But hurry."

* * *

**Poor Sasuke his mind's being screwed with...T_T**

_Emily_


	46. Pray For the Best

**Let's get it on people!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard a loud crash, he slowly with a great deal of effort sat up in his bed immediately he wrapped the covers around his body.

It was so fucking freezing in the lair.

"O-Orochimaru? Is that you." Sasuke asked tiredly.

"No. It's not." A sinister voice said. Sasuke thought he recognized the voice but he couldn't place where he had ever heard it.

"Kabuto?" Sasuke asked.

"You should know Sasuke...after all. I am your best friend."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the voice from behind him and he instantly turned around as he felt another weight on the bed which made it creak slightly.

He was met with the face of the blond only he was surrounded by glowing orange chakra and his body surrounded by the outline of the nine tailed fox. He was on his hands and knees right behind him looking like he was ready to pounce at any minute.

Sasuke immediately grabbed for his sword that was as the foot of the bed but Naruto's clawed hand grabbed him by the throat.

"You are so fun to toy with." Came another voice, the room went pitch black and Sasuke saw a pair of eyes, one red Sharingan eye and a gray Rinnegan eye. Sasuke glared furiously at the intruder.

"Itachi Uchiha...**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" he yelled only to have his air cut off by his friend as it squeezed his throat tightly making him whimper.

"Hn. I'm not Itachi boy. I'm someone worse. Much worse." The man said and lit a candle he had evidently carried into the room.

The man was unfamiliar to Sasuke, he had short black hair and wore a black cloak with red clouds, like Itachi had.

"Akat...*cough*...suki..." Sasuke coughed.

"Yes. I am the leader of the proud Akatsuki. I am Madara Uchiha, Your master Orochimaru is dead boy." the man said smirking behind the mask he wore.

Sasuke continued to glare at this 'Madara Uchiha' until he saw the man's Sharingan start to morph into an unfamiliar shape which he realized a few minutes later had to have been the man's Mangekyo Sharingan because he found himself trapped in the man's powerful genjutsu.

He watched as the man pull out a kunai and walk towards him as he slammed him to the ground and put the blade to his throat and started to cut into it in a rather deep gash he made sure to cut the point deep into the front of Sasuke's throat, he had studied the human anatomy at one point in his life he knew all its weak points and exactly where to hit.

Sasuke screamed in pain as he found himself helpless to do anything as he was caught in the old bastard of a Uchiha's genjutsu enabling him to move all he could see were the horrifying things the other jet black haired person projected into his head.

Madara released the genjutsu as his eye reverted back to normal.

Sasuke trembled violently as he bled from the neck and Madara kneeled beside him and put a hand on the mostly naked boy's forehead.

"Don't worry...you won't die...you'll just have to live the rest of your life without being able to call for aid if you need it." Madara said with a cackle.

Sasuke didn't reply all he could do was choke up some blood onto Madara's face as he coughed violently.

Madara smirked and used the basic healing jutsu on Sasuke's neck so he wouldn't bleed to death, then looked at the demon fox and nodded. "Let's go Kyuubi." with that said the two left the youngest Uchiha lying there on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood, alone, confused, terrified and a feeling of guilt heavy on his shoulders.

Sasuke waited for a while after they left and slowly got to his hands and knees and with much difficulty and effort got to his feet despite the agonizing pain in his ankle and foot.

He remembered what Madara Uchiha had said about Orochimaru being dead and realized he didn't need to be here anymore.

He was going after Itachi now, whether he was ready or not, he picked up his sword and looked down at himself and frowned when he saw a jacket and a jonin vest wrapped around his waist covering his private area.

_'Where did those come from?'_ Sasuke thought he looked at the dresser in the room and looked inside it to see if any of his clothes were there, there weren't.

He let out a sigh and slowly made his way out of the lair only to find it a blizzard outside, the whole sound village was in ruins, buildings were beaten down and crumbling and the place was totally barren.

He shivered from the cold and decided he'd go find Itachi and kill him, after he got some rest.

And Sasuke not being the smartest, didn't even think of going back into the lair, no instead he found an old Otogakure home that was in tact besides missing half of the roof and curled up in the corner of the house, shivering while trying to keep warm, he sat there and he waited, and waited for the storm to die.

**~Sound Village Outskirts~**

Itachi, Neji, Sakura, and Suigestsu were just at the entrance of the sound village, they had all been surprised that it was snowing heavily in the Sound territory and a few places onward, but none the less they needed to find Sasuke.

Suigetsu led them to the hideout and was about to enter when Neji spoke. "There's blood in the snow over there."

Itachi stopped and looked towards the direction the Hyuuga was looking and saw to his surprise that the brunette was right.

There were bloody tracks in the snow leading over to one of the ruined buildings.

Neji activated his Byakugan and froze causing Itachi to frown at him. "He in there?"

Neji didn't speak he only nodded in response.

Itachi hurried around to the door and saw his brother curled up in a small ball in the corner he was gripping his sword tightly in his hand as if he were ready to attack if it was needed. He was laying on the wood floor that had a small non-complete sheet of snow on it, and he was shivering violently.

With an exhale of breath Itachi remembered what Naruto had said, about Sasuke trying to kill him, then he went to go wake his brother and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Oooooh cliffie?**

_Emily_


	47. Mind Healing Chakra Jutsu

**Let's get it on people!**

**

* * *

**

Itachi reached out with a hand and touched Sasuke's shoulder making Sasuke jump and seize his brother's wrist in his hand and let his eyes dart around the room looking around in panic.

Finely Sasuke's eyes rested on his brother and his eyes narrowed in fury and he pushed up and launched himself on top of Itachi tackling him as he weakly attempted to kill his brother with his sword in his hand.

Sakura moved forward to help but Itachi stopped her.

"Stay back! I got this." He said.

Sakura immediately stopped and gave a simple nod and remained where she was.

Itachi wrestled with Sasuke for a few minutes before noticing something that made dread fill his stomach. Sasuke's lips were moving like he was shouting but no sound was escaping his throat.

Finely he managed to pin Sasuke down and relieve him of his sword, and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind as he pulled him to the ground, pinning his arms to his side while Itachi just held him as tight as he could so Sasuke couldn't attack him.

Sasuke struggled viciously his feet kicking with a great amount of strength trying to hit Itachi in anyway possible so he could get free.

Itachi noticed that the way Sasuke was using his injured foot was likely if he didn't get him to stop, to cause permanent damage to his foot, possibly so he would never be able to walk again.

"Sasuke. Calm down." Itachi said firmly, but this didn't ease his little brother's nerves any as Sasuke kept thrashing about violently in his grasp.

Itachi finely stretched out one of his legs and laid the more muscular part of his lower leg down on top of the shin above the injured ankle and pushed down firmly keeping Sasuke form moving it any further.

Sasuke bucked, thrashed, squirmed, but nothing could even budge his brother's grasp, tears started to leak from his eyes, he wanted to kill this man so much, he was the man who ruined his life. His happiness.

Then he froze when he saw Sakura, Neji, and Suigetsu behind Itachi not doing anything. 

_'Wait...why would Neji and Sakura be here? They should be back in Konoha...and Suigetsu? Why won't he help me?'_ Sasuke thought quite confused.

Itachi noticed the tears and leaned his head closer to his brother's ear. "Calm down and I'll explain." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke didn't listen though he kept up his fighting and struggling until finely he wore himself out and he sat limp in his brother's arms, every now and then trying to jerk away once more before settling back down.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you Sasuke. The man who did this to you is toying with you. I am not your enemy, I'm here to take you back to Konoha and get you some help." Itachi said holding Sasuke tightly to ensure he didn't escape.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger, how dare this bastard lie to him.

He started to struggle again and Itachi gave a sigh before putting his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and activating the pressure point making Sasuke's eyes go wide then he went ridged in his arms and was motionless.

Sakura walked over to the two brothers and inspected Sasuke's injured foot and she cringed at the damage.

"Oh my god..." She whispered.

"How bad is it?" Itachi asked stroking his brother's hair in a soothing manner as Sasuke whimpered in his unconscious state due to Sakura poking and prodding at the injured foot.

"Well...I...if-if we don't get it treated soon...it might have to be amputated. He needs help right away, the best I can do is try to do what I can at the moment and then me and Ino can work on it when we get back to Konoha." Sakura said kneeling beside the two Uchiha and started to heal his ankle to stop the heavy blood flow.

Once she was done Itachi stood up lifting his brother into his arms bridal style in the process.

"Let's go." He said and with that the other Konohagakure shinobi followed him.

**~Konoha (Hospital)~**

The group had made it to Konoha within a day, it took about nine hours to get from Otogakure to Konoha.

Now they had Sasuke lying in a bed heavily sedated while Ino and Sakura both tried to find a way to heal the damage that had been done to his mind. They weren't having much luck though.

Itachi watched Sakura pace back in forth from his spot in a chair beside the window, Kakashi stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a sad expression on his face, and Ino was looking up types of healing jutsu in some medical ninjutsu book.

They had all been like this for about half-an-hour now.

Naruto had left immediately when he saw Sasuke to go home. Kakashi felt bad for Naruto, he felt terrible about what he had done to his best friend.

Suddenly Ino broke the silence. "Ah ha! I found something! Sakura! I found something!"

Sakura hurried over to Ino and looked at a jutsu in the book she was pointing at then she looked at the conditions for the jutsu to be used and she paled.

"The Mind Healing Chakra Jutsu?" She asked.

"Yeah." the blond said looking over to Sasuke for a split second before looking back at the boy's former team mate.

"But Ino...look at the conditions..." Sakura whispered.

"I know, but its the only shot we have. We just have one person who can help us with this." Ino said and looked at Itachi who looked back at them with a calm face.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" He asked softly.

"The Mind Healing Chakra Jutsu..." a female voice from the doorway behind Kakashi started, making them all look past the white haired jonin and see Temari, Garra, and Kankoro.

"...is a jutsu that allows a blood relative to transform regular some of the regular chakra into some kind of a special chakra that heals. They can transfer it into another one through when their finger tips touch the other person, but the person can only transfer the chakra into a relative say a sibling, mother, father, cousin, son or daughter." The wind scythe fighter said.

"What's the drawback?" Kakashi asked from his spot in the doorway.

"The person receiving the chakra has to be able to have that chakra to lean on. If the person who gave the chakra is killed or dies before their time the chakra fades away from the other's body and they will die." Temari said in a sharp voice.

"...I would know, my brother died when my father donated chakra to him him when he was injured. They both died." she said.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said.

"It's over and done with." Temari said with a sigh.

"So...I have the choice of giving my chakra to Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, then we can show you how to use the technique. You're the only one who can do it because you're his last living blood relative." She said.

"Alright. If it'll fix this mess I'll do it." Itachi said.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update! I got lost on the road of life... XD x x**

_Emily_


	48. A Leaf in High Winds

**Let's get it on people!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself strapped down to a hospital bed, he closed his eyes in attempt to get rid of the headache he had but opened them again to see his brother standing over him, his eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth and attempted to scream and curse at him but he was horrified when now sound came out of his throat.

He stared up at Itachi with horrified eyes and his brother placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Shh...your vocal cords were cut by Madara, you can't speak right now until they're fixed. Ino is trying what she can to heal them. But until then you can't talk." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and tried to jerk his leg free of the restraint and kick Itachi but it was yanked back down to the bed due to the thick leather maintaining its hold on it.

Sakura and Kakashi then walked in, Itachi glanced at them and nodded as he placed both hands on Sasuke's temples. He was about to start transferring his chakra to Sasuke when Sakura interrupted him.

"Itachi...it's going to hurt both of you. Transferring advanced and upgraded chakra such as healing chakra can be very painful when it leaves or enters the body. So...hold onto to him he's more than likely going to struggle." She said quietly.

Sasuke looked at her confused as nervousness started to fill in. What was going to hurt? What were they going to do to him? His mind asked in panic.

Itachi performed a series of hand seals befor putting his hands back on Sasuke's head.

**"Mind Healing Chakra Jutsu."** He muttered and closed his eyes to focus.

Sasuke let out an uncomfortable grunt when he felt a tingle inside his head as Itachi's finger tips started to glow a bright blue, then the tingle turned into a blinding pain and he opened his mouth and screamed or what would have been a scream had he been able to.

He was surprised however when he heard Itachi grunting and growling softly, he looked up at him and saw there were tears threatening to fall from his brother's eyes as his chakra was being drained.

The grunts coming from Itachi soon became small cries of pain until he let out an agonized scream and slumped down on top of Sasuke before falling to the ground unconscious. Kakashi hurried over to Itachi and shook him while Sasuke remained on the bed silently panting.

"He's okay Kakashi-sensei. He's just tired. It takes a lot out of someone to perform such a powerful healing jutsu." Sakura said.

Sasuke suddenly looked around frantically and his eyes widened in confusion as he found himself strapped down to a bed in the Konoha hospital. Sasuke at first when he found he couldn't speak became panicked and when he saw Itachi lying unconscious beside the bed he opened his mouth and screamed though of course nothing escaped him.

He started to struggle against the bonds while Kakashi and Sakura watched him for a few minutes.

It wasn't until Sasuke got a look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes when he looked at Kakashi that one of the two finely decided to stop him, and of course as usual it was Kakashi who made the move instead of Sakura.

He stood up beside the bed and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair to try and soothe him but Sasuke looked away from him his eyes filled with hurt and tears.

"Hey...calm down. Everything's fine. I know your confused but you've got to trust that we're doing what's best for you. Now...I'm going to untie you, but you have to promise to cooperate...I know you don't like hospitals but you need to be looked at. If you don't and you strike at anybody I'm going to put your right back on there." Kakashi said with a warning.

Sasuke swallowed nervously but he gave a slow nod and Kakashi gave him a firm look before placing his fingers down on the strap that went across Sasuke's stomach, then the one across his chest followed by his ankles and his wrists.

Sakura handed a pen and a notepad at Sasuke who stared at it with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"To write with, so we can communicate better. If you have anything to say write it down." Sakura explained.

Sasuke reached out with a shaking hand and took the black ink pen and the notepad from her. He sat on the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side and leaned forward as he started to write with a shaking hand making his hand writing slightly messy with squiggles instead of strait lines.

Kakashi noticed tears pricking at the boy's eyes and he rested a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

He was obviously frightened that was for sure because he was shaking like a leaf on a windy day. Sasuke wrote a few sentences before handing the notepad to Kakashi who took it with a sorrowful look as he looked into those begging tear filled eyes.

He turned his attention to the note and started to read.

_'I don't want to be here. You're gonna hurt me for what I did. I'm scared I want to go home.' _Kakashi read in silence and paused for a while not taking his eyes off of the paper.

Finely he spoke in a calm understanding voice. "I know your scared Sasuke, but you have done nothing wrong therefore we have no reason to hurt you."

Sasuke shook his head and reached for the notepad again which Kakashi handed back to him. He wrote some more before handing it back to Kakashi. 

_'Naruto hates me...h-he raped me...I must have let him down, I let everyone down.'_

Kakashi's mouth fell open he was shocked, he couldn't believe that Sasuke thought that.

"No Sasuke, Naruto doesn't hate you. In fact he feels horrible for what he has done to you. He was being controlled by Madara, there's was nothing there that was your fault." Kakashi said as he pulled the boy into a hug. Sasuke reached for the notepad once again and Kakashi handed it to him and received it a few seconds later.

_'I want to go home.'_

He looked at the boy with sad eyes as he saw the tears starting to leak from his eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't allow that at the moment. We need you better for fighting condition you can't skip out on this war Sasuke...we need you even Naruto isn't enough." Kakashi said softly.

Sasuke hung his head as tears started to come in rivers from his eyes.

Sakura finished getting Itachi on the bed on the other side of the room and she walked over to Sasuke and tried to grab his arm to draw blood from him but he yanked his arm away as fear filled his eyes once again.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said firmly.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and trembled he wanted to leave so badly but they wouldn't let him.

Sasuke looked down at his lap at his upturned hands before going back into his thoughts as he allowed Sakura to do what was needed of him.

Sakura saw he looked rather troubled and she shook him gently to get his attention. He looked at her before she finely spoke.

"Sauske? What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Sasuke grabbed the notepad again and started to write some more and he handed it to her.

_'Orochimaru made me stay. He did the same things to me. He used me against you, he manipulated my hate for Itachi and turned it against me. He did tests and all sorts of experiments on me. I wanted to go home but he said I wouldn't be welcomed he said I'd be killed for leaving.'_

Sakura let go of Saske's arm and showed what Sasuke had written to the new Hokage.

Kakashi inside was rather stunned by the information, he had always thought that Sasuke had chosen to stay. But if Orochimaru really manipulated him into convincing he wouldn't be welcomed back that he would be killed right away just for betraying the village that snake truly was a sick bastard.

"Sasuke..." Sakura spoke in a small voice. "...no one wanted you dead, sure lots of the villagers did. But...we all knew that this was Orochimaru's fault for warping your mind with curse mark. It wasn't entirely your fault. They wouldn't kill you...me, Kakashi-sensei, everyone else on our teams, and especially Naruto...we would have all done everything we could to save you from that fate. We wouldn't allow it, because it wouldn't be fair." Sakura said as she rested a hand on Sasuke's cheek then removed her hand and replaced it as she leaned forward and gently gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away and taking Sasuke's hands in hers.

"Sasuke we all love you. You're our friend. We wouldn't ever wish anything bad to come upon you. You're like family to me, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei, you've hardly known what its like to have family either since you've lost it at a young age. That's what makes you special, but you have to let people in, make friends...isolation isn't good. Understand?" She spoke softly as she wiped away the tears from his face.

Sasuke surprisingly smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he embraced her in a hug.

Sakura was surprised at first she hadn't known Sasuke to be so social with her or anyone else except Kakashi, but she smiled in return and wrapped her arms around him as well.

Kakashi smiled at this and pulled out his book as he sat in one of the chairs and started to read while thinking to himself. _'Good, at least he's making some social progress anyways.'_

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter but I need your help on something, I need to decide whether to make this a SasuxIno fic or a SasuxSaku fic. Remember though Sakura is currently with Sai, so what I was planning is if I get rid of Sai by more than likely killing him. But if you want this to be a SasuxIno fic I won't have to kill Sai I'd like this as SasuxIno because there are very few fics out there that are SasuxIno most of them are SasuxSaku . So there's the choices leave me an opinion in the reviews! Love you all! X x**

_Emily_


	49. A Memory Unearthed

**Let's get it on people!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke had returned to the room that Kakashi had set aside for him in his home, even though the new Hokage had the option of living in the Hokage's mansion, the man had turned it down, saying that he wanted to live normally without Anbu shadowing him everywhere he went.

Right now it was 11:26 at night and he couldn't sleep, he had gotten back from the hospital four days ago, Ino had fixed his vocal cords but they still weren't working properly, so he couldn't use them for now unless it was absolutely necessary.

He could hear Itachi's shallow breathing pattern from the room beside him that told him his brother was sleep.

So Sasuke just lay there staring at the ceiling. He was thinking hard on something, lost in his thoughts as memories continued to flash through his head.

_(A/N: These next scenes are scenes that are supposed to have happened during other points of his life, some may be when he was a different age than he is now and he is 18 now if you guys were wondering)_

**~Flashback~**

"Ngh! What are you doing!" Sasuke yelled in surprise as he felt Orochimaru's tongue on his stomach.

He had been soundly sleeping when he had felt someone climb into bed with him and on top of him.

"Hmhm relax Sasuke-kun...it is your first night here in the Sound Village...this is my welcoming gift...after all you need to be welcomed properly by someone, and besides...ending the day with a fight that nearly killed your 'best friend' is no way to end the day...I have a solution for that problem." the sanin said as he rubbed his partially naked body against Sasuke's.

"Get off me you sick freak!" the enraged thirteen year old said pushing his hands against Orochimaru's chest in attempt to shove him off. Orochimaru seized Sasuke's wrists with one hand.

"No, no Sasuke-kun...that is naughty, naughty. You will take what I give you or you will be punished." he said as he shook his finger at him in a scolding manner.

"Get off me! I came here for power! Not to be molested!" Sasuke screamed in complete fury as his Sharingan activated.

Snakes suddenly shot out of the sleeves of Orochimaru's robe, which happened to be the only thing the snake was wearing and nothing underneath it either.

The snakes slithered onto the bed and the sanin held the angered Uchiha boy down while his pets wrapped around his limbs to immobile him.

"Ack! Get them off! Get them off right now or I swear I'll kill you!"

Orochimaru just chuckled at the threat. "Is that any way to treat someone who agreed to give you power?"

"I asked for power and only power! Now release me!" Sasuke growled his Sharingan flaring brightly lighting up the spot in front of where he lay on the bed due to the red glow of his eyes.

Orochimaru just grinned and licked his lips as he discarded the robe to the ground and climbed on top of the teen's body.

"Get off me you bastard!" Sasuke yelled again as he bucked violently trying to get him off but the snakes allowed him little movement.

"I"d hold still Sasuke-kun...you wouldn't want to anger my pets would you? They might bite...I wouldn't want you to die unfortunately now would I?"

Orochimaru snickered and trailed a finger down Sasuke's chest, which actually was surprisingly well toned for his age. Sasuke glared at as his cold hand traveled down down down, until it reached the elastic waist band of his black boxers.

"Hmhm...you have a nice body Sasuke-kun...I can't wait until it's finely mine for the keeping...lovely set of legs..." Orochimaru said with a mischievous smirk.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but instead of speaking he let out a disgusted cry of revulsion as he felt the snake sanin slip his cold hand down the front of his boxers and start touching his testicles.

"Ah fuck! Get your hand out of there!" Sasuke yelled in fury.

"Now, now settle down Sasuke-kun...mhmhm. You're supposed to enjoy it." the vile creature said as his disgustingly long tongue slowly flicked out of his mouth and travled down to his chest licking up all the way to his neck, leaving trails of saliva on the boy's body.

"I'm warning you one last fucking time! Get off me!" he yelled as the perverted snake pulled his boxers down and put his cock to the thirteen-year-old boy's entrance.

"Mhmhm...hold still my little Sasuke-kun..." he purred. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he felt anger and fear in every inch of his body.

"Ngh! No wait! Don't d-" Sasuke stopped in mid sentence and continued it with a loud agonized scream as he felt the snake push inside him all the way, feeling his body tear from the force.

"Ah! Stop! Stop it you fucking bastard! ARGHH!" he screamed as tears came to his eyes.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun...it'll get better..." Orochimaru laughed.

**~(- - -)~**

Sasuke was looking all over for Itachi, his mother had asked him to run to their cousin Shisui's house to get him for dinner, plus his father wanted to talk to him, but when he had went to Shisui-san's house he saw Shisui was alone. He had asked where Itachi was but Shisui had just scratched his head and said that Itachi had left over an hour ago.

So he went home hoping that everything would be fine, that Itachi would come back later or was already at the house.

But once he walked into the house he saw his mother waiting patiently and his father waiting with an angry scowl on his face.

Sasuke swallowed nervously and went to sit down but when his father saw he had come home without Itachi he became enraged and he struck Sasuke hard across the face giving him a bloody nose.

**"WHERE IS HE!"** He roared.

"Sh...Shisui-san said that Itachi wasn't there, he left a while ago...I-I don't know where else to look father." Sasuke cried as he clutched his bleeding nose.

"Fugaku! There is no reason to hit him!" Mikoto scolded as she stood up with an angry look on her face, she walked over to her son and placed a damp cloth on his nose.

"Sasuke...baby can you please go into town and look for him then? It's important sweetie me and your father need to talk to him." she said with a small smile.

Sasuke glanced back at his father who was still looking really angry and he nodded his head and stood up still clutching the wet towel on his nose.

He walked out of the house and out into the streets of the Uchiha compound he was just about out to head to town when he was passing the last alleyway in the compound roads when he heard a girl giggling and then he heard voices.

He peeked around the corner and saw Itachi with a girl around his age held up against the wall.

"Oh Itachi...your such the charmer." she giggled.

"Really? The other day wasn't it you who said I'm too quiet?" Itachi asked still wearing his smirk.

The girl giggled playfully. "Yes...I said that..." she said and placed a hand on Itachi's chest and tapping it. "...but that was when you were acting weird." she said and started biting and sucking on Itachi's neck making his older brother let out a small noise.

Sasuke swallowed he didn't want to interrupt but he didn't want to get beaten again, he let out a small sigh and turned around and started to leave deciding his nii-san had enough to worry about when he heard his brother's voice stop him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Its getting late...you should be at home." he said.

"Oh um...I got out of the academy la-" Sasuke tried to say not turning around to face his brother, he didn't want Itachi to worry but Itachi's voice cut him off in his sentence.

"It's Saturday Sasuke nice try."

"Oh...um...I...well I..." Sasuke stuttered.

"Turn around Sasuke." Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke turned to face his brother but kept the cloth over his nose to try and hide the bleeding, but Itachi saw the bruising around the bridge of his nose, he opened his mouth to speak when the young woman beside him smiled warmly at Sasuke and started to speak.

She was very pretty, she had medium length black hair and wore a lime green crop top with blue shorts, and she had beautiful onyx colored eyes.

"Itachi? Is this your little brother? Oh hes so cute!" she said as happily.

"Yes Kishira this is Sasuke. I'll see you later alright?" he said smiling at her, Sasuke noticed that his brother now had a dark purple bluish blotch on his neck where Kishira had been sucking on it, but he'd ask about it later.

"Oh...well okay. I love you." she said and kissed Itachi's lips which he returned.

"Love you too." he said then watched as she walked off, he turned back to his little brother.

"Sasuke what happened?" He asked kneeling down next to his younger sibling.

"Um...you're supposed to head home Nii-san. Father's angry he wants to talk to you about something." Sasuke said lowering his eyes.

"Alright..you look tired hop on." Itachi said and pulled Sasuke onto his back and started to walk back to their house.

Sasuke looked at the big purple mark on his brother's neck and thought for a moment.

"Big brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke?" Itachi returned the question.

"Why were you with that girl? Girls aren't supposed to be with guys like that." Sasuke said as he poked the hickey on Itachi's neck with his index finger.

Itachi chuckled. "Sasuke how do you think mother and father got together?"

Sasuke looked down thinking for a moment. "So you love her?" he asked.

"Yes Sasuke...I love her very much. But you mustn't tell father about her, he won't let me be with her." Itachi replied looking over his shoulder to smile at his little brother.

Sasuke nodded and hugged his brother's neck. "Itachi? What's it like to be in love?"

"It's real nice Sasuke...there's nothing like it. Its the most wonderful feeling." Itachi answered with a smile.

**~(- - -)~ **

"Mother? Father?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door to his parents room, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his parents lying dead on the ground, someone was standing over them, but he could hardly see his face until they looked up.

"I-Itachi! W-what did you do?" Sasuke cried as tears started to form in his eyes.

"It was for the best Sasuke." Itachi replied.

**"BUT THEY'RE DEAD!"** Sasuke cried in anger and fear.

"Why did you do this!" Sasuke yelled.

"Would you like me to show you why?" Itachi asked but before Sasuke could answer Itachi's Sharingan eyes started to change and then Sasuke felt his body go numb and he started seeing things in his mind, people falling, blood everywhere, two glowing red eyes.

The images stopped and Sasuke collapsed to the wood floor panting, Itachi smirked and kneeled next to him lifting him by the scruff of his shirt. He hurled him against the wall making his brother let out a yelp of pain at the impact.

"Hate me little brother...so one day you can kill me...when you have eyes like mine." he said and pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke where it tore through his shoulder and then stuck in the wall.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out in surprise, then he felt a heavy blow to the head and he fell to the ground everything fading from black to white.

He woke up some time he heard voices, he tried to move only to find his hands tied behind his back and his mouth covered with a strip of duck tape, he hoped it wasn't Itachi he had heard, he listened to the voices outside the room.

"Yuago you go that way I'll check this side of the house." a male voice said.

"Kakashi...I can't believe everyone in this clan is dead...who could have done this." a female voice asked.

"I'm not sure...but they must have been pretty strong to kill everybody. Now I'll check in here you go on." the man said.

Sasuke swallowed as he stared at the dead bodies of his parents he now realized this wasn't a dream it was real, he was all alone.

The tears finely came from his eyes in salty rivers as they dripped onto his shirt.

He froze when he heard footsteps right outside the door and he tried to get farther against the corner of the room where he was sitting as he brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them.

The door opened and he saw a man in an Anbu uniform he had white spiky hair and his mask was off and tied to his side, but he had another mask a black one that covered his mouth and nose.

He spotted his parents on the floor and hurried over to them checking for a pulse but let out a sigh when he found none.

He was so scared he wanted to die right now, he was trying to maintain quiet but he accidentally let out a sob and the white haired man looked right at him.

His eyes widened when he saw him and he hurried over to him making him whimper from fright.

"Yugao! I found a kid get in here! Shh...it's alright. I won't hurt you." the man said softly as he peeled the tape off his mouth as gently as he could.

Sasuke started to shake violently as the man untied his hands.

"My name is Kakashi...I'm with the Anbu Black ops. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked as a young woman came rushing in, she too was in an Anbu uniform.

Sasuke started to cry again and he shook his head.

"They're dead...h-he killed them...h-he killed everyone!" the boy cried loudly.

Kakashi looked at the bodies on the ground.

"Fugaku the leader of the Uchiha clan and his wife are your parents?" the young woman asked.

Sasuke nodded his head before covering his face with his hands.

"It's a dream...its got to be a dream...they can't all be gone..." the boy whispered to himself as his hands started to tremble.

"Poor kid's in shock." Yugao whispered to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.

"Can you tell me your name?" Kakashi asked, but he didn't get an answer the boy had gone into mumbling something over and over again as his expression went to a complete blank stare at his parent's corpses.

"I'll go tell the Third of the information." Yugao said earning a nod from Kakashi.

"I'll take this one to the hospital." he said as he picked the child up and hopped out the window into a tree and down onto the ground feeling a few of the fall leaves float down on top of him before he got the chance to move. The boy in his arms leaned against him still in his state of trauma as he walked quickly back to the village.

**~End Flashbacks~**

Sasuke suddenly sat up strait with a look of horror on his face, he looked at the door shocked by the memory he had just unearthed deep inside his head.

He got out of bed and walked down the hall to Kakashi's room, it was like he didn't have control over his body, his feet just took him there.

He opened the door and walked to Kakashi's bed side and with a trembling hand reached out and shook his shoulder.

* * *

**What you think of that? I hope you like it...I do apologize for the wait as well.**

_Emily_


	50. Apology

**Let's get it on people!  
**

* * *

Kakashi was sleeping, or he had been until he felt Sasuke's chakra spike for no reason, he was sure that the boy's brother had felt it too because he felt Itachi's chakra shift as well slightly.

He assumed that Sasuke was having another nightmare and that he'd come to him or his brother if he needed to talk to someone so he remained in bed with his eyes closed. It wasn't until he felt the cool air from the hallway when his bedroom door opened that he got ready to attack if needed.

Then he felt a shaky hand on his shoulder and he rolled over onto his side to look at Sasuke and was surprised to see his face was covered in tears.

The white haired hokage sat up and looked at his pupil with concerned eyes.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" he asked as he tried to reach out to rest a hand on the young raven's shoulder but he pulled away looking at him with hurt yet angry eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" the boy asked bitterly.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"You were the one who found me that night...the night that he...when everyone..." Sasuke stuttered then swallowed to try and stop his tears.

"The night of the massacre?" Kakashi asked earning a reply from Sasuke.

Kakashi grabbed the young man's hand and led him over to the bed to sit next to him.

"That night left you a very traumatized and scared boy Sasuke. You were so young, and seeing all those dead people lying in the streets was not a good thing for you mentally, you were old enough to remember me...but you were so traumatized...I read your social reports after the massacre...you didn't talk about anything for a long time. Some people told me you wouldn't even respond to your name, they thought you had forgotten who you were, but the higher ranks knew otherwise. It was just so hard for you to go through such an event. I'm surprised you remembered now." Kakashi spoke in a calm gentle voice.

"I-I don't remember much...but...I remember a man with a mask and white hair and a woman both in Anbu uniform...then your voice...I remember being terrified of them...Itachi had been in his uniform that night. As much as I want to all the sudden...I can't bring myself to hate him...especially after I now know that the Uchiha were planning war." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi suddenly walked into the room looking rather tired.

"Is something wrong Kakashi? I felt Sasuke's chakra rise. Is everything alright?" he asked glancing at Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded his head the affirmative.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just wanted to ask me something...everything's fine." Kakashi said resting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke nodded his head and looked back up at the new hokage.

"Thank you sensei...I'm going back to bed...I'll see you in the morning. Night Nii-san." Sasuke said and walked out the door.

The older Uchiha sibling looked at the white haired man with a slightly puzzled look but it quickly went away.

"Why did he really come in here?" he asked calmly while crossing his arms.

"He's remembered more about the night of the massacre..." Kakashi said running his fingers through his hair.

Itachi felt a pang of guilt in his gut as he remembered how hard Sasuke had taken the clan's death, but it went away as soon as he remembered that Sasuke knew their clan was planning war against Konoha.

He let his arms rest at his sides. "I see."

**~Sasuke's Room~**

Sasuke climbed back into bed and rolled onto his side, it took him a while too fall asleep. He started to think some more but finely he decided to push the thoughts a side.

"I still can't bring myself to hate you Itachi..." he whispered to himself.

He felt a few salty tears trickle down his cheeks and drip onto the pillow.

It took him about an hour and a half to fall asleep but finely he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_(A/N: These next scenes will also be memories from Sasuke's past, so again the age of Sasuke and other characters will vary by the scenes)_

**~Memory/Flashback~**

"Sasuke! Come back! Why're you running away! Come back home!" Naruto yelled as he chased after Sasuke through the trees.

Sasuke jumped into the clifftops on a more flatter platform.

"There is nothing that will help me accomplish my goal here! You all are holding me back!" Sasuke snarled in reply.

Naruto raised a fist and bared his teeth. "That's not true Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up into the sky, the sun was starting to become blocked as rain clouds started to drift in its path. "This place is called the Valley of End...and it is where the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha fought."

"Stop changing the subject! Let's just go back home and we can talk this out!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger and he activated his Sharingan.

"You wouldn't know Naruto! You didn't see your family slaughtered before your eyes! You didn't have your brother beat you into a coma and wake up a few days later in the hospital, and then find out that your brother left you alone that night to die! When all you had wanted that night was someone to hold you, someone to tell you that it was alright! If Konoha is so great Naruto and it protects its citizens...**WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAVE ME!** You don't know what its like to loose a family! Because you've never had one!" Sasuke yelled as tears spilled from his eyes. Then his voice turned to a calmer tone as he blinked the tears away.

"...I am an avenger, I will kill Itachi to avenge my clan...even if I have to sell my soul to Orochimaru."

"You're insane! If you go to Orochimaru you'll be nothing but an empty shell! Another one of his pawns, another toy for him to play with! You won't have a mind of your own! Sasuke listen to me!" Naruto yelled and punched Sasuke hard in the face knocking him to the ground.

"There! Did that knock some sense into ya!" Sasuke's eyes turned to look up at Naruto and he moved so fast Naruto couldn't even register his movements as he kicked him in the stomach and sent him plunging into the water.

Down, down, down he sank and finely he realized something.

_'He-He's serious...he'll really leave if I don't stop him...'_ he thought.

From up on top of the cliffs Sasuke smirked as Naruto didn't surface, he was about to turn around and leave but he froze in surprise when he felt Naruto's chakra rise to unbelievable levels. He turned around and a bright light could bee seen under water as the water started to bubble, and orange chakra started to rise to the surface.

"Wha-What?" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto's body burst out of the water, he was standing on all fours crouched down like some sort of animal ready to pounce, strangely enough the orange bubbly chakra surrounding him was in an outline of a fox.

There was a long tail, and two long ears standing high up on his head, the dark whisker like markings on his face were much darker and thicker, his fingers ended in deadly claws, and his teeth were pointed.

"Wh-What the hell are you!" Sasuke yelled getting on guard.

Naruto raised his head slowly and bared his teeth at him and from the bright light surrounding him Sasuke could see tears trickling down his face.

"I'm your friend Sasuke...**I'M YOUR FRIEND!** I've never had a bond like this! I won't let you break it! I won't let you run away!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Sasuke on all four legs and connected a heavy blow to the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke fell backwards but sprang back up to his feet looking around for the younger thirteen year old. He looked up when he heard a loud shout and he was kicked down towards the water where he collapsed through the surface.

"Do you see now Sasuke! Did that knock some sense into ya? I won't let you go!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke swam to the surface and gasped for breath, he sent a death glare up at the idiotic blond as he swam towards the rocky shore of the cliff sides.

He laid on the rocks for a while catching his breath then his eyes widened in surprise and he clutched at his curse mark as it pulsed and burned madly.

He let out a cry of pain as he sank to his knees, his skin turned a dark gray color and his once shiny jet black hair grew out and was now a lighter gray, his fingernails were claws, and he had a black mark going across the bridge of his nose.

There was a ripping sound as two giant hands erupted from Sasuke's back tearing open the flesh and tearing through his shirt making two holes beside the Uchiha crest on his back. Sasuke started to laugh as he felt a tremendous amount of power flowing through his veins.

"Hn...I've told you already Naruto...I am not returning to that stupid village! I do not belong there! I am an avenger. Now get out of my way!"

"No! I won't let you go!" Naruto yelled as more tears flowed down from his eyes.

"Then I'll make you..." Sasuke said and crouched down and clutched his wrist as he started to form his Chidori which Naruto now noticed was a dark black color instead of blue.

Naruto formed his Rasengan which was also no longer its normal bright blue color, now it was a purple orb with a glowing reddish orange chakra surrounding it.

They both stared at each other glaring for a long while before suddenly lunging at each other with their ninjutsu at the ready.

"Narutoooooo!"

"Sasukeeeeee!"

The events that followed happened so fast. Both of the genin's jutsu slammed into each other and bright lights flashed and erupted all over the place in a great display of colors.

The lights disappeared and Sasuke and Naruto both let out a loud cry of pain, the lights faded fully and Sasuke watched as Naruto fell to the ground unconscious.

He felt a sharp sting in his shoulder and looked at it noticing it was pouring out blood, he imagined it was injured during the power struggle.

It started to rain and Sasuke stood above Naruto's body, the wind started to blow harder and the wind finely loosened the knot in Sasuke's forehead protector and it dropped to the ground.

Sauske kneeled down and picked it up then looked down at Naruto and leaned over him.

"Naruto I..." Sasuke whispered and closed his eyes looking at the sun that was still shining though it was raining. He pulled out a kunai and slashed a line across the hidden leaf village symbol on the headband.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered and turned around, glancing over his shoulder once more at his best friend before leaving the Valley of End and disappearing into the forests of the outskirts of Konoha, into the darkness of the rain, he shivered slightly from being soaked from the water and the rain. "Goodbye Naruto.." he whispered.

**~(- - -)~**

Sasuke raised his head as the door opened, he was still horribly dizzy from whatever the hell that drug was that Madara put into his system.

The young raven couldn't help but let out a small moan as his head lowered again when the person had turned on the light making his head feel like it would explode from the headache he already had.

Naruto walked into the room with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke was greatly concerned for his friend, he was still surrounded by that unfriendly chakra and the outline of the fox chakra tails and ears.

He didn't like this, what if that bastard excuse of an man used Naruto to take over the whole ninja world. He had already destroyed Konoha.

He raised his head again and watch helplessly as Naruto walked over to him.

He shifted uncomfortably as the blond got closer to him, his ass was still in a hell of a lot of pain from Naruto shoving that electric rod up his ass.

Just thinking about the pain he was currently in was more than enough to make the young Uchiha almost cry but he didn't.

Naruto kneeled in front of him reaching out and stroking the Uchiha's cheek causing the other to jerk away from his hand and glare at him.

"Heh...defiant as ever eh teme?" Naruto said in that sinister voice.

Sasuke didn't reply he just glared at the younger man and looked away.

When Sasuke started to ignore Naruto the blond raised his hand and slashed open Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke would have screamed in pain had he not still been gagged, so instead all that came out was a muffled gurgle.

"Hehe...its not nice to ignore people teme..." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke sent another glare at the blond idiot and tried to jerk at the bonds holding his wrists tightly together.

"You might as well just sit down and get comfortable teme..." Naruto said getting on his hands and knees and crawling over to him.

Sasuke looked with tired eyes and tried to kick Naurto when he got close enough, but Naruto caught the non-broken leg he had out with and cried out in pain as he twisted it pulling a muscle in the leg. Sasuke's breathing got more desperate as he tried to take deep breathes to ease the pain in his shoulder and leg.

"Poor Sasuke teme...Sasuke you poor poor thing." Naruto cooed as he removed the gag from Sasuke's mouth.

"Get away from me dobe! You're acting like a child! Get the fuck off me!" the raven yelled as Naruto climbed on top of him.

"I'll do what I want! I'm the one in control stupid!" Naruto snapped in a tone that stung like icy needles.

Naruto had it all planned out once he would free Sasuke's hands he knew that his Sasuke was likely to put up a fight.

"Naruto I swear if you keep this up I'll beat you into next week!" Sasuke yelled while Naruto's hands found their way to the purple rope belt that kept his attire together.

**_(A/N: Think of the outfit he wore when he hunted for Itachi in the manga and series that's the outfit he wears now these days)_**

Sasuke jerked at his hands, "Let me go Naruto!"

Naruto simply gave a menacing laugh and pulled the Uchiha's pants down. He knelt down still having a strong holding onto Sasuke's leg which now had a strained muscle, he pinned it down with a strong hold on the ankle then sat on it.

"Ngh! Get off!" Sasuke yelled and tried to slip out of Naruto's grasp as the younger man grinned and eyed his personal area.

He reached down and gently stroked the soft scared flesh where one of Sasuke's testicles was missing since his own brother had cut it off quite some time ago.

"Hmm I wonder..." Naruto whispered looking up to smile evilly at the Uchiha.

"Aww fuck! Naruto! Don't touch that!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke attempted to try and cross his legs but Naruto bit his already injured shoulder and let out a growl.

"You're crazy! Naruto stop this!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto backhanded him with a clawed hand.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto sat on his knees and leaned over so his face was inches away from touching Sasuke's privates he then let his tongue run along the scarred over tissue and then the shaft of Sasuke's penis.

"Ah! Naruto Stop that!" Sasuke protested.

Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his mouth around the Uchiha's cock which was starting to go hard over Naruto's touches.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried at the sudden warmth around his manhood.

Naruto continued his licking and suckling while Sasuke bit his lip to prevent an unwanted moans from escaping. Seeing how hard Sasuke was trying not to scream in pleasure made Naruto smirk in triumph.

"C'mon Sasuke you know you love it." he purred.

"St-stop..." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto growled and picked up the gag and stuffed it back into the young raven haired Uchiha's mouth.

"Shut up and enjoy it dumbass!" Naruto yelled then continued sucking Sasuke off unitl he was fully hard.

"Mmpgh!" Sasuke cried as he came into Naruto's mouth.

Naurto swallowed all of Sasuke's cum in one big gulp then licked his lips as if he were some sort of wild animal.

"Now for the fun part!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

Sasuke shook his head desperately in protest but Naruto only laughed at him.

"Don't forget teme...I'm the one in charge here." he cackled.

The blond freed himself from his pants and unchained Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke immediately tried to swing at Naruto but he caught his hand in a tight grasp and with one movement broke it with a sharp tight squeeze. The raven let out a muffled cry of agony and withdrew his hand as tears pricked at his eyes.

"Aww now, now Sasuke-chan don't cry...it'll get be fun." Naruto whispered into his ear, but the stubborn Uchiha shook his head as tears spilled from his eyes upon realizing that he couldn't avoid what fate that was going to befall him.

"Okay then let's get started." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's ankles causing Sasuke to cry in pain as Naruto squeezed his other ankle which was horribly injured due to the shattered bone splintering out of the flesh and skin on the ankle the pressure, oh even the slightest bit of pressure hurt so bad.

"Oops hehe...sorry teme." the blond idiot said sheepishly.

He raised his best friend's rear up into the air with a single pull on his ankles and positioned himself.

"Alright...here we go!" Naruto cried enthusiastically.

"Mmmgppfffhh!" Sasuke tried once again only to feel the horrible ripping pain as if he were being split into two when Naruto jammed himself up Sasuke's tight ass.

"Ngghh...Sasuke...oh man...you're so damn tight! Ahh it feels good...so...warm." Naruto groaned over Sasuke's shrieks of pain.

**~(End Memories)~**

Sasuke sat up panting heavily as he woke up from his nightmare.

"It...it was just a dream...thank the...sixth...it was just a dream..." Sasuke muttered.

The door opened and someone walked into the room slowly and hesitantly but it was dark and he couldn't tell who it was only that they were shorter than he was.

"S-Sasuke?" a voice said nervously.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open as he recognized that voice, but he regained his composer. "Naruto?"

"Yeah...I...um...listen Sasuke...I-I''m sorry about those thins I did to you...I really am...and I..." Naruto whispered as tears shinned in his eyes.

Sasuke was stunned by how upset Naruto was about this. "Sit down Naruto...we'll talk."

Naruto nodded and sat down next to Sasuke and they started to talk through their problems until the sun rose.

* * *

**The last flashback you might have to remember some of the events from previous chapters of Sasuke's capture from Naruto and Madara just to let you know.**

_Emily_


	51. Kyuubi's Destiny

**Let's get it on people!  
**

* * *

It had been a few days since Naruto and Sasuke had had their talk in Sasuke's room at Kakashi's house, the uneasy tension between the two had been broken, they were talking to each other again at the most.

Sasuke though had been surprised by how upset Naruto had been over his actions then again what he had done, he had done while being controlled by Madara.

Sasuke was cat-napping soundly on the sofa, Itachi was out scouting for any Akatsuki movements, they had been ghostly quiet lately since Naruto and Sasuke had been returned to them and it was nerving for some people.

Kakashi on the other hand would have been with his student had he not been Hokage and had duties to fulfill.

So here the boy was alone sleeping away pain he had gotten from training Naruto.

He would admit that the clumsy idiot had gotten much stronger than he had been, but even though Naruto thought that the nine tailed beast was gone.

For some reason Sasuke could still feel a spark of life from the demon fox from outside Naruto's body, but Sasuke just put it by as a passing feeling he didn't want to ponder that thought. Sasuke was awakened by a loud explosion from outside his body jerked up in surprise and he looked out the window and saw something that horrified him to no end.

There standing in the middle of the village a ways away was the demon fox itself.

He grabbed his Kusanagi sword and ran outside meeting Itachi right outside the door.

"Sasuke." he said calmly.

"Itachi what's going on?" Sasuke returned.

"Madara's sent the jinjuriki's demon to the village, in attempt to destroy it. I need your help taking care of this the others are coming but you and I are to get a head start. Now come." Itachi commanded.

Sasuke nodded his reply and followed his older sibling as he quickly turned around and took off.

Soon they both landed in clearing, or it was now since the buildings had been destroyed by the thrashing nine tails behind the demon creature.

"Alright Sasuke keep your guard up at all times." Itachi commented.

"I know. He's strong...should we use Susano'o?" Sasuke replied earning a nod of disapproval from the older Uchiha.

"No. Only if it comes down to a last resort...but...keep your curse seal under control this is likely to get rough." Itachi stated.

Sasuke gave a simple nod of understanding before getting into a fighting stance.

Itachi got the fox's attention by sending a fireball slamming into the side of its head making it snarl and growl as it looked around.

"Alright Sasuke...here it comes!" Itachi said in a firm voice.

Sasuke stood his ground as the rampaging fox ran towards them on its massive legs, the nine tails were lashing out in all directions slamming down onto the already ruined building pieces and crushing them to bits. 

**"Fire Style: Roaring Flame Sphere!"** Itachi said loudly and exhaled a glowing red sphere that resembled lava in color and it collided with the fox's right paw as it tried to hit Sasuke who jumped out of the way.

Sasuke powered up and then ran at the fox with impressive speed he jumped high into the air as his the curse mark started to break from Kakashi's seal as he started to go into his transformed state.

"You're going to die you damned creature!" Sasuke yelled and put his hands together as he made some seals. 

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Sasuke exhaled five fireballs only they were much larger in size then when he normally used this jutsu.

The fireballs landed right in the fox's face and it gave an almost deafening cry as it wiped at its eyes with one front paw and swiped at Sasuke with the other clawed front paw. Sasuke cried out as he was hit out of the air and sent crashing into the ground landing with a loud smashing sound.

He felt burning pain all over his body it hurt to move. As he looked down at himself he saw his chest and stomach was slashed open from the demon fox's claws.

"Nnn..." Sasuke moaned as he pulled himself to his hands and knees, then his feet.

"That hurt..." he said rubbing his side where he felt bruised ribs.

There was a bright flash of light as the demon fox let out a loud shrill noise and then fox's shape started to get smaller and smaller until it was clear he had changed into the human look alike form of his previous vessel which was now his molded human form. __

_**"Hn. I'll kill you boy."**_ the fox said it still had a deep voice, even if it did look like Naruto's physical form.

"Sasuke?" a voice said making the young raven jump.

Sasuke turned around and saw his big brother standing there.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi just grunted in reply then eyed the long gash in Sasuke's mid-section that went up to his shoulder. "What about you?"

"Yeah...its just a scratch I'll be fine. Let's do this." Sasuke said tossing his long gray hair over his shoulder since it was in his face. Itachi just smiled at him.

"Your determination has returned. Lovely." He chuckled. Sasuke disappeared and suddenly was behind Kyuubi in his 'human form' and he had a black crackling electricity in his hand. 

**"Rrrrraaagghhh! Chidori!"** He cried as he released the black electrical sphere into the ground behind Kyuubi and it traveled up through the ground and electrocuted the beast with the black lightning.

Itachi put his hands together as the human Kyuubi turned around to attack his brother.

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missile!"** he commanded firmly as he exhaled the scorching hot flames that could melt even the toughest of rock. Sasuke jumped as the Kyuubi sensed the attack coming and through a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it at him making it impossible for him to dodge.

The look alike Naruto grinned baring his sharp teeth at them. He put his hands together and emitted a strong force of chakra that he sent spiraling at the fireball making it stop and start to force it back towards Itachi who struggled to maintain control as he kept exhaling the flames from his lips.

The high pressured blast of chakra won of Itachi's jutsu and it slammed into him sending him crashing into the side of a ruined building.

"Why you-" Sasuke growled and slammed his hand into the ground.** "Chidori Stream!"**

The lightning jutsu traveled through the ground and struck the Naruto imposter in the foot electrocuting the Kyuubi making its deep voice cry out.

"Hey Sasuke!" a voice called. Sasuke looked down the clearing area and saw Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto running towards him.

"Bout time you showed up! Ino check on Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Right." the blond girl replied and hurried over to the elder sibling of the Uchiha boys, she kneeled beside his unconscious form and healed his broken body.

"Naruto...you ready to do this?" Sasuke asked smirking at his best friend.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

* * *

**Oooooh looks like Kyuubi may be going down huh?**

_Emily_


	52. Kyuubi's Defeat

**Let's get it on people!  
**

* * *

_**"Bring it on you pathetic mortals!"**_ the Kyuubi howled with laughter.

"Tch. We're not going anywhere we won't give up! Right Naruto?" Sasuke stated with a smirk.

Naruto smiled at him and nodded. "Right! You can count on us!" Naruto called.

"We better hurry and finish this before it gets too dangerous Sasuke." Itachi said as he stepped up beside his brother.

"Roger." Shikamaru replied.

_**"You can't beat me! I'm invincible!"**_ Kyuubi cried.

"Let's go Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly as the glowing blue sphere started to form in his hand.

"Right." Sasuke said tossing his gray hair over his shoulder once again it kept getting in his eyes and it was rather bothersome. Itachi looked at his sibling and smirked.

"Too bad your hair gets so long in this transformation." he said in that calm easy tone. Sasuke just nodded his head as he tried to focus, he charged up his black Chidori and was suddenly a few yards away from Kyuubi from behind.

"Alright Sasuke ready set GO!" Naruto exclaimed.

Both Genin took off at full speed towards Kyuubi who smirked and opened his mouth as he aimed towards Naruto and a small chakra beam went flying out of his mouth and just about hit Naruto in the face had he not ducked in time.

The chakra beam hit a building and blew up into rubble.

"Naruto now!" Sasuke yelled and then both of them reached Kyuubi at the same time and attacked him with their ninjutsu.

"Chidori!" "Rasengan!" They both cried simultaneously.

Kyuubi had grabbed Naruto's hand at the last second but Sasuke's attack hit making the tailed beast let go of Naruto's wrist and cry out in pain.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Itachi said and exhaled twelve numerous huge fireballs at Kyuubi. Being much more experienced than Sasuke with fire techniques Itachi's form of this jutsu was much bigger.

Kyuubi however had recovered from Sasuke's attack so he dodged all but two of the fireballs.

Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Use your possession to get a hold of him. Neji! Shut down his chakra." he ordered firmly.

"Rodger." Shikamaru said while Neji just nodded his reply, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again as veins popped out of his temples.

"Byakugan!" he said as he activated his clan ability.

Ino looked at Sasuke, "Do we really stand a chance against him?" she asked.

"Yeah...as long as we try seriously. But it'll be tough." the young man replied.

"Woah wait for us!" a voice called.

Sasuke didn't even turn around he had sensed the new comers chakra coming towards them.

"Suigetsu. Juugo. Be careful hes dangerous." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Suigetsu replied with a simple grin as he drew the sword from the Demon from The Mist Village.

Juugo transformed into one of his transformations as well.

_**"You stupid pathetic fools! You cannot beat me!"**_ The Kyuubi laughed and thrust his hand outward and created a high pressured chakra wave as it hit the air. It went flying at Sasuke and Naruto and Naruto jumped out of the way while Sasuke wrapped one of his large hand-like wings around himself to use it as a shield, the force of the attack drove Sasuke back a little but he remained unharmed.

Naruto put his hands together and red surrounded his eyes as he went into Sage Mode.

"Now I start fighting for real!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke's transformation disappeared as he receded his cures mark, the seal Kakashi had placed on the curse mark situated back into place and he looked at Naruto who had gotten ready to use a double Rasengan on Kyuubi.

"Naruto distract him!" Sasuke yelled as he raised his arm high into the air above his head.

Itachi looked at his brother with an emotionless face. "Sasuke. Do not use that attack. You'll drain your chakra to low levels."

"I'll be fine Itachi." Sasuke reassured as the sky started to darken and lightning danced around the area as it struck the ground until it started to gather into the sky as a giant lightning dragon.

"Kirin come!" he yelled.

The lightning dragon let out a roar and charged down at Kyuubi just as Naruto had jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Vanish demon!" Sasuke shouted over the roar of the thunder that followed the explosion as Kirin hit the ground.

Sasuke collapsed to his knees drained and dizzy from using so much chakra.

Itachi kneeled down beside him. "I told you not to use it." he scolded gently.

"I'm okay." Sasuke tried to urge Itachi into thinking he was fine but really he felt rather weak at the moment.

The dust hadn't settled yet but everything happened so fast, as Sasuke stood they heard a loud roar of something else and suddenly Sasuke was slammed to the ground as a giant paw crushed him into the ground knocking the wind out of him.

"Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed as his the giant orange paw lifted and Sasuke was covered in blood his abdomen was totally slashed open and torn apart and he was gasping for breath.

Itachi, Juugo and Ino kneeled beside Sasuke while the Kyuubi transformed back into human form grinning like mad.

_**"I told you before. You can't defeat me."**_ he cackled.

"Sasuke! Sasuke breathe come on!" Ino cried with tears in her eyes while she pulled Sasuke's head and shoulders into her lap.

"Urgh!" Sasuke cried in pain as he coughed up some blood onto Itachi's black shirt.

"Try and heal him. We'll take care of the tailed beast." Itachi said as he quickly ran his fingers through Sauske's hair and then stood to walk and stand beside Naruto.

Ino nodded her head and placed her hands on Sasuke's stomach and her hands started to glow a lime green as she used her chakra to heal him.

When she was done however he had passed out and fallen unconscious with Ino's hands on his shoulders.

"Grrr...I'll make sure your destroyed you monster!" Naruto cried in anger.

_**"Bring it!"**_ the demon mocked.

Itachi put his hands together and formed some seals and five shadow clones appeared beside him. 

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missile!"** they all said at the same time as they all exhaled the scorching hot fireballs at Kyuubi while the regular Itachi ran in for the kill.

Kyuubi smirked as the fireballs came flying towards him and he held out both hands and released a super strong pressured chakra wave that deflected all the fireballs and hit the clones so that they disappeared, he caught Itachi's wrist just as his kunai was about tho slash through his throat and kicked him violently sending him crashing into a building side.

"Alright that does it!" Naruto said as he formed a Rasenshuriken in his hand as he darted forward towards Kyuubi.

Kyuubi grinned and jumped high into the air and slammed his foot into Naurto's back knocking him to the ground harshly knocking the air out of him making him cancel his jutsu.

**"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"** Shikamaru's voice sounded.****

**_"What the?"_** Kyuubi asked as he found himself unable to move.

"Okay Neji! Go!" Shikamaru said as he held Kyuubi in place.

"Right. Here I go." Neji said and used his clan ability to help him shut down the Kyuubi's chakra system. Naruto and the others backed up suddenly however as Kyuubi transformed back into the tailed fox.

"Well that's great..." Naruto muttered.

"We can still beat it." Itachi said as he came walking over to them as red chakra started to surround him as his eye morphed into his Mangekyo Sharingan. "We'll just have to work harder at it."

The skeletal figure of Susano'o surrounded Itachi and then completed itself with the shield and mask.

"Woah...I've never seen your Susano'o...its cool." Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn." was the only reply Naruto got. Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright then." He said activating his Sage Mode once again.

He looked at over at Sasuke and glared and his eyes transformed into a cross as orange chakra started to slightly bubble up from his skin.

"N-Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"What?" Naruto cried.

"You...you're glowing! You must still have some of the demon fox inside you!" Shikamaru replied.

Naruto looked down at himself stunned. "But-but that's impossible!" he cried.

"Not necessarily. I was part of the Akatsuki...according to what I know. If Madara hasn't gotten all of the tailed beast's chakra out of your body you can still use the power of the tailed beast. Just find it inside you get angry or whatever and it'll appear." Itachi said.

"Really? Alright then! Here we go!" Naruto cried as the chakra started to bubble up faster until he was completely covered.

He created a Rasenshuriken but it was like his Rasengan in its normal state when he would be in his one or three tailed fox form it was purple with orange surrounding it.

Itachi raised a hand over his head and then brought it down and Susano'o brought its heavy sword through the Kyuubi's front leg slashing it strait open injuring it from being able to move without difficulty. 

**"Amaterasu!"** he said and created his famous black flames to send them flying towards the fox and catching the lashing tails while Naruto ran at the demon fox with his attack ready. 

**"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"** he cried and released the attack making a huge purple tinted explosion as the chakra burst from its contained shape.

Ino watched this in horror she had never seen Naruto this angry and powerful before. Sasuke let out a small startled cry and she shushed him to quiet him down, Sasuke himself was in a lot of pain in seemed like.

Even though she had sealed the wound with her chakra he was still feeling like his body was on fire. She subconsciously rand her fingers through the young raven's hair in attempts to soothe his pain.

The fox let out a loud howl and disappeared into vapor like chakra.

Naruto landed on his feet but then instantly collapsed when the chakra from the fox suddenly moved forward and sunk through his skin and into his body, he went still as he let out a loud cry of pain and then passed out.

"He did it." Itachi said as he deactivated Susano'o and coughed a little bit of blood up from his throat.

He would be fine it just took a lot out of his body to use Susano'o but he hadn't made the mistake of summoning it twice in a row like he had when he died the first time when he and Sasuke fought.

"What about Naruto is he okay Itachi?" Shikamaru asked with a frown.

"I think that the demon returned to Uzumaki's body upon being defeated...but I may be wrong...we should have him looked at when we get to the hospital." Itachi replied as he walked over to Ino and checked up on Sasuke.

"He okay?" He asked her politely.

"Yeah. I sealed the wound. But he's in a lot of pain plus I think his ankles have been sprained since they weren't completely healed from the compound fracture he suffered during capture last time. He landed on them funny earlier and he doesn't appear want to move his feet much." Ino said.

Itachi nodded and carefully picked up his sibling off of Ino's lap. "We should get these two to the hospital to get looked at. And alert the Hokage of the Kyuubi's defeat. Hopefully Naurto won't attack us and will still be normal."

"Right I'll go tell him." Shikamaru said and hurried off while the rest of them headed towards the more sturdy part of the village.

"Ah man! I didn't even get to take a shot at him! Jeez!" Suigetsu whined.

Juugo remained quiet but transformed back to his normal self as he followed the rest of the other shinobi toward their destination.

* * *

**What you guys think of that? I hope you enjoyed.**

_Emily_


	53. The New Jutsu

**Let's get it on people!  
**

* * *

Naruto was awakened by the sound of a door opening, he opened his eyes and he looked around upon finding himself on a hospital bed. He was surprised when he realized he could feel the nine tails chakra once again in his body.

"What the? What happened?" He asked to no one aloud.

"You're awake already? Sakura said you'd be out for three days." Sasuke said as he leaned in the door frame, Naruto figured that he was the one who had opened the door.

The blond jinjuriki eyed Sasuke for a few seconds, he noticed that Sasuke's shirt, rope belt and the purple part of his usual attire was missing.

Then again it was rather hot outside and it felt like the air conditioning was down so he assumed that Sasuke had just decided to take them off to keep cool.

His abdomen and the area around his shoulder socket were wrapped tightly in bandages, and when Naruto looked down he could see that his ankles and shins were also wrapped tightly in the white material but both his ankles were in braces that were set rather tight to keep them strait.

But he was just wearing his dark bluish black colored pants, he wasn't wearing shoes either as Naruto could see he was barefoot.

"Why what happened to me?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"After you and Itachi defeated the nine tails, the justsu reversed and the chakra of the demon fox returned to your body." Sasuke answered simply.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised by the idea of the fox being trapped inside him once again.

Naruto glanced back down at Sasuke's feet. "What happened to your feet teme?"

"I sprained my ankles. Evidently they weren't properly healed yet after being broken, and I landed on them in a strange position." Sasuke replied.

"Oh...does it hurt?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Don't ask dumb questions. God your such a loser...of course it hurts." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto just smiled at him. "Teme."

"Dobe." the Uchiha returned at his blond haired best friend, then there was a soft noise as someone transported into the room.

The two Genin looked and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Yo." He said with a wave.

"Kakashi what are you doing here? You should be at the mansion, you have work to do." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see how Naruto was doing. I see hes awake? That's good Hinata was really worried about him." Kakashi said smiling happily at the two.

"W-What? N-Naruto's awake?" Hinata's voice sounded from the doorway, she looked at the bed and smiled with joy shining in her eyes as she briskly walked past Sasuke and over to Naruto's bedside.

Naruto sat up with a grunt and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. He pulled away slightly and kissed her on the lips and hugged her again.

"You miss me?" he asked.

Hinata blushed. "Yes. Very much." she said leaning her head against his chest.

"Good I missed you too." he said hugging her once again.

"Well I got to go find Ino...me and her are going back to your house to talk about some things. Is that alright Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

Kakashi gave a simple nod. "Yeah feel free. I won't be home for a while. But Itachi should be there unless he's scouting with Yamato again. Did he tell you he made it back into the Anbu hes in the tops ranks already." he said with a chuckle.

"No. He didn't mention that." Sasuke said looking puzzled.

"Well he may not have had the time to he just ranked up today." Kakashi said.

"Okay see you later dobe. I'll stop by your house late tonight or maybe tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Alright sounds good." Naruto said with a wide grin.

**~Akatsuki Hideout~**

"No! How could they have defeated the Kyuubi! Now its just me! I have to do this myself. No matter...I will make sure I destroy that pathetic village whether I have to die trying and take it down with me!" Madara growled and walked into the interrogation room where his captive remained chained up.

He walked over to the man and grabbed his chin. "Now tell me Yamato...what is the Hidden Leaf's plan to fight against me." Madara snarled angrily.

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own Madara...I'll never tell you our tactics. Looks like your precious Kyuubi has fallen. Naruto and Sasuke will be the ones to send you to your demise. And you know it." the well trained higher up Hidden Leaf ninja said with a smirk.

Madara pulled out a kunai and put it to Yamato's throat.

"If you won't help me I no longer have any use for you." he said and brought the kunai down plunging it into his heart killing him instantly.

"Looks like I'll have to work on my own then. You best be ready to stupid fools...because I'm going to show you no mercy this time." Madara chuckled to himself.

**~Hidden Leaf Village (Training Field)~**

It had been two weeks since Naruto had gotten out of the hospital Sasuke's ankles were healed and Naruto's body was getting used to the Kytuubi again. Naruto and Sasuke were both training, they were trying to create their new jutsu while Kakashi and Itachi watched from the side. They had a jutsu that they knew even the supposedly immortal Madara Uchiha wouldn't be able to handle.

Sasuke was transformed into his advanced curse mark form and Naruto was in his Sage Mode mixed with the three tailed fox power, his hair was a bit longer and it was more frizzed out, the dark lines on his cheeks, and the sharp claws on the end of his fingers added to his Sage Mode.

"Ready Sasuke? Let's try it one last time you've almost reached your limit with the Chidori." Kakashi said.

"Right." the younger sibling of the two Uchiha brothers said and looked at Naurto who crouched down low and spread his arms out by his sides all the way as two Rasenshuriken formed in his hands.

Sasuke jumped on top of Naruto's back balancing himself on Naruto's shoulder blades and crouched down as well as he put his hands inside both Naruto's Rasenshuriken.

Sasuke's hands started to glow as lightning started to spiral around with the wind style chakra Naurto was producing from his hands. 

**"Chidori Stream!"** he commanded firmly and the lightning crackled around as it surrounded the Rasenshuriken as it moved.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as he jerked up and ran full speed while Sasuke balanced himself on by using his wings for support.

When they were half-way to the target dummy Sasuke jumped high into the air back flipping off Naruto's shoulders and onto the ground where he landed gracefully on his feet.

Naruto continued to run at the dummy and when he was five yards away he launched both Rasenshuriken at the target and when they hit it made a horrible loud explosison of chakra and lightning from Sasuke's chidori flew into the air and came crashing back down to the earth making large craters in the ground after the chakra from Naruto's Rasenshuriken exploded totally destroying the training field.

Kakashi stared with an open mouth but Itachi just stared with his usual blank expression.

Naruto came out of Sage Mode and Sasuke deactivated his curse mark and they both went back to normal they stood beside each other Naruto wearing a wide grin on his face and Sasuke just smirking in triumph.

"We can do this! We'll finish that stupid scumbag!" Naruto cried as both he and Sasuke gave each other fist pound on the knuckles.

"We'd better hope he comes tomorrow. I'm drained. I've used Chidori a lot today with the training." he said.

"You've gotten stronger Sasuke. I'm proud. Go back to Kakashi's and get some rest. I'll-" Itachi was interrupted when another Anbu ninja appeared on the spot.

"Lord Hokage!" he said urgently.

"Yes? What do you need?" Kakashi asked.

"Yamato has fallen. Madara had captured and killed him." the ninja said.

"What? Captain Yamato is dead?" Naruto cried.

"I'm afraid so." the ninja said.

"Thank you for the call. We'll discuss this later." Kakashi said calmly.

The ninja nodded and disappeared while Naruto looked down sadly.

"This is what happens in war Naruto. We have to get rid of Madara if we want to stop it." Sasuke tried to reassure his friend.

"Right. We'll make him pay!" Naruto said determinedly.

* * *

**Well here we go theres the new jutsu that will defeat Madara hopefully...you'll just have to wait and see ;p**

_Emily_


	54. Chakra Disruption

**Let's get it on people!  
**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were just sitting outside they both had a feeling Madara would strike at any time, in fact they knew he would he was displaying his strong chakra signature publicly so they were all ready for the bastard of a man to come out and stop toying with them.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before asking his question. "You ready Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. We can do this. We have to...what about you? Your body still looks a bit worn out from the other day during practice with the new jutsu." Naruto said a look of concern ghosting across his features before going away.

"Hn. I'm fine Naruto." Sasuke said.

"No you're not, your left arm looks like it can barely move. And you look like someone whose about ot barf when they have a the cold or the flu or something." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand to inspect the Uchiha's arm.

"Sasuke! You can't fight like this!" Naruto cried in frustration.

"I'm fine Naruto!" Sasuke growled getting aggravated that the blond wouldn't let it go.

"Sasuke don't push yourself like this!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey you two stop fighting." Ino scolded as she and Hinata came walking up to them.

"But Sasuke's about to pull something stupid! Again!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke glared at Naruto with annoyance. "I swear Naruto...if you don't sit down and shut up right now I'm going to beat you into next week!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah? You and what army?" Naruto replied to the threat.

"That does it!" Sasuke yelled and started to charge up a Chidori as Naruto charged up a normal Rasengan.

Sasuke was about to run at Naruto but after his Chidori was fully charged his eyes went wide and he dropped to the ground howling in pain, clutching his bicep in his left arm.

Naruto canceled his Rasengan and hurried over to his friend's side as he cried out in agony as he remained on his knees hunched forward and clutching his arm.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"How the hell should I know dobe!" Sasuke cried as tears sprung to his eyes.

Ino made Sasuke lay down on the ground even though he was rather reluctant to do so and it took a bit of a struggle to get him to cooperate.

"Sasuke calm down." she said and started looking over his arm. "I-I don't see anything wrong with him. I don't understand." Ino said as Sasuke's eyes started to get hazey and unfocused.

Ino snapped her fingers in front of his face to try and get him back to earth. "Sasuke. Sasuke!" she called.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to help her see Sasuke's chakra system and she froze and a worried look crossed her face.

"Hinata? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"N-Naruto...his chakra is messed up...one-one of his chakra veins exploded and its not flowing right in his arm...and its stopping the flow from his forearm down to his finger tips and wrists." she said softly.

"Naruto move back." said Kakashi as E', Mei, Itachi, Kiba, Juugo, and himself approached them.

"Madara's chakra is getting closer you'll have to act fast Ino." Mei said softly.

"Yes Mizukage-sama." she said as Kakashi knelt down beside Sasuke and pulled out a kaunai.

"Hinata come here and assist me please." he said.

"Yes Lord Hokage." she said.

This made Kakashi frown and let out a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you guys not to call me Hokage-sama? Kakashi is just fine." he said with a smile.

This made Sasuke chuckle which also made him let out a raspy cough.

"Shh. Sasuke quiet." Itachi said as he held Sasuke's arm down for Kakashi so he could have an easier way to cut it without Sasuke's natural instinct to stop the abuse that would be given on his body in a few minutes.

But hey it was either that or he'd end up dead so he really had no choice in the matter.

"Hinata where's the ruptured vessel at?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata lowered her hand gently and rested it on the center of Sasuke's left bicep.

"Here." she said in her quiet timid voice.

Sasuke's eyes were still watering, his arm felt like it was on fire without the flow of chakra going through his arm.

"Deep breath Sasuke." Kakashi said calmly and put the tip to Sasuke's bicep and quickly cut it open after Sasuke breathed in to give Ino access to heal the vessel.

Sasuke cried out in pain at first but soon relaxed as she found the vein and started to heal it back together, once she was done Kakashi bandaged his arm in tight wrappings so that the wound would stay shut.

"We'll have to use stitches when we have more time. I think you can last til then. If you two need us to distract him or help you by time to prepare the jutsu just let us know we aren't going anywhere." Kakashi said looking at Naruto and Sasuke while Itachi pulled Sasuke up off the ground and helped dust him off.

"That looked like it hurt." Itachi commented flatly.

"It still hurts." Sasuke muttered to his brother.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as Madara teleported into the clearing. "Well, well...Sasuke...there seems to be some sort of disruption in your chakra. I hope you can still use it. You never know what happens after a burst chakra vein. Some people can't ever use their chakra again." the ancient man laughed.

"Shut up you filthy Uchiha!" E' snarled earning a glare from both Sasuke and Itachi.

"If you want to live I suggest you shut your-" Sasuke started but Itachi cut him off.

"Sasuke! Just ignore him." He said calmly.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Ready teme?" the blond asked.

"Ready dobe." Sasuke said smirking at his best friend and getting ready to move forward.

* * *

**Now the moment we've all been waiting for! Question is...is Madara's right? Will Sasuke's chakra be ruined and he can't perform any jutsu or use his chakra at all? Stick around and find out. The end of this story is coming soon, I am sad to say. But I think there will be at least two or three more chapters I'm hoping. I really do not want to end this story I love how well and hard I worked on this. I am very proud of my work, but this one is all and all my favorite of all my work pieces. I have had so many wonderful reviews. So I'd like to thank each and everyone of you! So...THANK YOU!**

_Emily_


	55. Can't Do It

**Let's get it on people!  
**

* * *

"You're going down Madara." Sasuke growled and ran at Madara with his sword drawn, he aimed trying to dismantle the bastard's head from his shoulders but Madara had pulled out a kunai and countered slamming the kunai against the Kusanagi sword with force so that he two blades ground against each other.

Naruto formed a shadow clone and together they whipped up a Rasengan then proceeded to run at the old ninja and was inches away from him. 

**"Giant Rasengan!"** he shouted only to fall flat on his face as he tripped when he went strait through Madara's body.

Kakashi jumped into the battle looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two! Get that jutsu started we'll hold him off." he said.

"Right." Naruto said looking at Sasuke who transferred what little chakra he could gather into the curse mark and activated his advanced curse mark level two form, while he himself went into Sage Mode with the Kyuubi's power active.

Sasuke hopped onto Naruto's back and got ready to use his part of the jutsu when he felt a stinging pain from his arm.

The Raikage moved forward swiftly his body surrounded in lightning release chakra, he was in a split second beside Madara and used an elbow attack coated in his lightning chakra to send Madara flying forward towards Kakashi who performed some hand seals.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Kakashi said quickly as he exhaled the hot flaming sphere that went flying strait for Madara. At the last minute however Madara used a substitution jutsu to dodge the large fireball.

Naruto who was still crouched down for Sasuke to balance looked irritatedly at his best friend.

"Sasuke! Hurry up!" he cried.

Mei just gave a small chuckle before putting her hands together. **"Lava Style: Melting Apparition Technique."** she said and then a large amount of lava shot out of her mouth in the form of an arc.

Madara smirked behind his mask and quickly teleported out of the way just as the lava was about to hit him so instead the lava hit the ground and hardened instantly.

Madara let out a laugh as he appeared behind Kakashi ready to finish the new Hokage off but suddenly Juugo lunged forward his arm transformed as he hit Madara in the face so hard it cracked his mask and it fell off.

"So that's your real face?" Kakashi said as he turned around with his lightning blade at the ready.

"You fools! You can't beat me!" Madara yelled.

"Sasuke! Ngh! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled as his back was starting to hurt.

"I-I can't! I can't control my chakra! Naruto its not working!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What'dya mean you can't control your chakra?" the blond yelled.

"I don't know!" Sasuke snapped.

"Try harder!" Naruto yelled.

"I am dobe!" Sasuke replied with a glare, but tears were welling up in his eyes, it was true that at the moment he couldn't control his chakra, but the other part of it was it hurt like a mother fucker to even attempt to use his chakra, it made his arms feel like they were burning from the inside out.

Itachi jumped high into the air and threw ten kunai at Madara then he performed some seals.

**"Fire Style: Flame Flower!"** Itachi said in his monotone voice and ten small fire spheres shot out of his mouth and aimed at the kunai he had thrown, the fire jutsu merged with the soaring kunai trapping the kunai in a sort of fiery prison.

The ninja weapons soared through the air at Madara who attempted to dodge them by jumping to the side but two of them hit him, one in the thigh and one in the shoulder making Madara cry out in pain.

"You two best hurry up!" Mei shouted at the two Genin still attempting to get their jutsu started.

"I-I can't do it!" Sasuke cried in pain and frustration. "Sasuke shut up! You're not even trying!" Naruto argued.

"It-it hurts Naruto! I can't do it! My body feels heavy! There's something wrong with me!" Sasuke yelled his voice cracking he was almost to the point of crying he was in so much pain, but Naruto didn't seem to notice how upset he was at the moment, he just wanted to kill Madara before anyone else got hurt.

"Don't you dare give up! It's not like you to just up and quit! So do not start now Sasuke!" Naruto said as he continued to try and balance Sasuke on his back.

"Kakashi we need more people. We're loosing and he's too strong." Itachi said as he stepped up to Kakashi's side.

"I know..." the Hokage said with a simple nod of his head.

Madara was in front of Mei within the blink of an eye and he delivered a devastating blow to the her head sending her flying into a ruined building and landed back down with a loud crash, she didn't get up so Hinata hurried over to the fallen Mizukage. She kneeled down and inspected her.

"She-she's unconscious..." she said sadly.

"Damnit..." Kakashi muttered.

The Raikage frowned and outstretched both his arms as he held out both his hands. His lightning armor still crackled around him, his hands started to glow as lightning started to dance around his hands as they gathered in his palms.

**"Lightning Style: Electro Magnetic Murder!"** The Raikage growled and sent streams of lightning from his hands at Madara.

Madara however had been prepared for something like this and he jumped out of the way and threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it at E'.

The huge man was blown backwards and crashing into the ground rather violently making a huge crater in the earth.

E' tried to pick himself back up but he was loosing strength quickly and he passed out as well though it seemed to Kakashi it would be impossible to knock the giant man out but it happened.

"Damnit! We're loosing! Sasuke! Hurry up!" Kakashi yelled.

"I can't!" Sasuke yelled in return.

"Not yet we aren't! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted and ran as fast as he could along side his large pet dog.

They used their drill resembling technique sending Madara up into the air.

**"Fang over Fang!"** once Madara was in the air Kiba jumped and started to do an air combo to the old Uchiha but Madara sensed him and used a substitution jutsu do evade and he appeared behind Kiba and pulled out a kunai, then slashed open Kiba's shoulder and slammed him into the ground with a spinning kick.

Then he landed violently on top of Kiba's head knocking him out.

"Urgh...this isn't good..." Kakashi said biting his lip as he watched Madara take out Akamaru with ease.

Hinata and Ino stepped forward. "It's our turn." Ino said.

"Be careful girls." Kakashi warned.

"Yeah." Ino replied with a nod then looked at Hinata.

"You ready?" She said smiling at the dark haired girl.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata said quietly.

Naruto looked up at the two girls going up against Madara, a look of worry crossed his features for a second before a smile replaced it.

"Give it your best Hinata!" He yelled.

"Hn. This'll be easy." Madara laughed.

* * *

**Don't worry this battle is far from over it'll last a couple of chapters actually.**

_Emily_


	56. The End of The Mighty Madara Uchiha

**Let's get it on people!  
**

* * *

"Ha! So you think this'll be easy?" Ino asked with a tempting smile.

"Too easy." Madara corrected himself.

"See how you like this!" Ino yelled as she jumped into the air and sent Madara flying towards Hinata with a spinning drop kick to the back, Hinata got ready for her part and activated her Byakugan. 

**"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"** she cried as she used her clan's jutsu to help beat the crap out of Madara until she sent Madara flying into a building.

But when he hit he teleported behind Ino as she grabbed his wrist and was about to slash his throat open. He stabbed her in the back with a kunai piercing her spinal cord. She let out a loud scream and fell to the ground.

"Hn. Now...to get rid of you." Madara said raising a katana he had inside the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak and about to bring it down on her when he was knocked backwards when Hinata came to help Ino.

There was a loud cry of rage and sorrow after Ino stopped moving and Kakashi and Itachi's eyes widened in surprise as they looked over at Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped attempting to start the jutsu and he catapulted himself off Naruto's back and lunged at the sick bastard whom he assumed had just killed the girl he was just starting to get close to these past few days.

"Sasuke no!" Naruto cried canceling his Rasenshuriken and diving after Sasuke he caught his ankles as Sasuke was still lunging after Madara and he pulled Sasuke to the ground.

He wrestled with Sasuke for a few minutes but managed to get Sasuke's flailing yet useless arms pinned down as he lay on top of the Uchiha's back.

Naruto glared in anger at Sasuke. "What do you think you're doing!" he yelled at the raven haired young man, pulling back a fist to knock some sense into .

"He killed her!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto froze as he realized why Sasuke had done this.

"Sasuke..." he whispered. "She's not dead...can't you sense her chakra?" Naruto asked worry spreading across his face.

"No...I can't feel anyone's chakra...I can't even feel my own damn chakra." Sasuke cried.

"Y-You're serious?" Naruto asked.

"I can. It's there Sasuke...you two need to try again. I'll take care of her." Itachi said as he walked over to Ino and picked her up and brought her back over to where Kakashi and him had been standing.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention to the side and saw Sakura, Darui, and Gaara hurrying over to them.

"Darui! Now!" Garra said. "

"Right! **Water Style: Water Encamptant Wall!**" Darui called and trapped Madara in a giant wall of water.

"Now hopefully this will bring you down! **Lightning Style: Black Panther!"** Darui said and a giant panther made out of black lightning coursed through the water and hit the old Uchiha but when it subsided he was unharmed.

"More of you? You fools cannot defeat me." Madara said.

Sasuke hopped back onto Naruto's back and they started again.

"Alright. Let's go guys." Kakashi said as he charged up an attack, he ran full speed at Madara.

**"Lightning Blade!"** he said loudly as he plunged his hand into Madara's chest.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he felt Sasuke's body tremble as he stood on top of him.

"I'm fine..." Sasuke whispered with a sad tone in his voice.

Naruto looked down but then looked up again when he felt something wet drip onto the bridge of his nose.

"Sasuke? Are you-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"I'm fine Naruto!" Sasuke said getting angry at his friend, suddenly his hands sparked with blue lightning as his chakra started to course through his body once again.

"Sasuke! You did it!" Naruto said.

"Alright...finish it you two!" Kakashi called.

Sasuke nodded and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. 

**"Amaterasu!"** he said firmly and let the black flames course around with the Rasenshuriken's circular pattern along with the lightning jutsu from his Chidori.

Naruto ran at Madara with both Rasenshuriken and Madara smirked and activated his Amaterasu but Naruto jumped over the flames and Sasuke grabbed Madara by the neck pulling him closer to Naruto so he could reach him and then Naruto thrust both Rasenshuriken on Madara's body. 

**"Blazing Spiral Lightning Jutsu!"** both Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

Both ninjutsu exploded into a huge eruption of chakra and the lightning from Sasuke's Chidori flew up into the air and giant lightning bolts then came raining down on the area.

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise at how strong the jutsu was until the lightning jutsu brought multiple rocks flying in their direction.

"Everybody duck!" he yelled and was about to get down when a great barrier of sand had appeared and blocked the rocks then pushed them off.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at Gaara and Kakashi nodded to the Kazekage. "Thank you."

"No problem." Gaara replied.

The black flames had caught fire on numerous parts of the clearing and when the dust settled neither Sasuke or Naruto could be seen, but even better neither could Madara.

"W-Where are they?" Gaara asked surprised that both of the Genin had just vanished. Sakura collapsed to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't sense their chakra...Kakashi sensei...what happened? Are they?" she asked as tears poured from her eyes in heavy oceans.

Itachi walked over to Sakura and kneeled next to her, everyone was surprised to see that he had his own tears coming from his eyes.

Hinata closed her eyes and used her Byakugan to look around, but she didn't find any trace of them.

"They're gone! Oh god they're gone! I've lost both of them!" Sakura wailed as she clung to Itachi while he wrapped his arms around her.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata whispered and started to cry silently.

"Hey? Why is everyone crying! Did someone die or somethin!" a loud voice asked.

They all looked behind them and saw Naruto supporting an unconscious Sasuke by holding him up with his shoulders.

"Naruto! You're okay!" Sakura cried running over and hugging the blond, then she moved over to look at Sasuke, she lifted his chin and looked at his face, he had blood running down his chin.

Naruto saw the look of concern that graced upon her face and smiled.

"He saved both of us Sakura. At the last moment he activated Susano'o to shield us from getting crushed by the rubble that came crashing down." Naruto said.

Itachi upon hearing this frowned and quickly moved over to look at Sasuke he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he hadn't used Susano'o to seriously because he didn't look like he was going to die.

"Itachi?" the Hokage asked.

"He'll be okay." Itachi said with a nod.

"Yeah he's just worn out." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well you two did it. You saved the village, and perhaps the whole ninja world." Darui said as he kneeled beside the Raikage trying to wake him.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! We're that awesome."

"Oh brother. Naruto don't even start." Sakura moaned as she kneeled beside Ino and started to heal her injury.

"I-I-no..." Sasuke rasped.

"What was that Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Ino..." Sasuke moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Ino's okay. What about you how you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Dizzy...tired." Sasuke said slumping forward and passing out again.

"Well...we best get back to the mansion and plan the rebuilding of The Hidden Leaf...again." Kakashi muttered.

"Right. My siblings and myself will help you rebuild lord Hokage." the Kazekage said with a smile.

"Thank you. We'll need the help." Kakashi said.

* * *

**There...that's the end of Madara. Now there will be one more chapter guys. Then I'm sad to say that it is over. T_T**

_Emily_


	57. Part 4: The Sharingan Legend

** Part 4: The Sharingan's Legend  
**

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping soundly despite being outside in the chilly air, he was currently returning home from a mission he had been sent on with Itachi.

A few months ago he had passed the Chunin exams and had already made his way up to the Anbu Black Ops ranks, in fact he was just below his brother.

Sakura had become a professional medic ninja and was still a Chunin saying she didn't want to go up any further in the ranks, but Naruto had been jealous and was working harder than ever, he was a Jonin and was almost able to qualify for an Anbu rank.

Sasuke was leaned up against a tree sleeping while Itachi was keeping an eye out for intruders and keeping quiet while thought were running through his head.

The fourth ninja war had ended six months ago after Madara Uchiha had fallen.

But the war had changed the Leaf Village and the Leaf Village citizens in many ways.

The Fifth Hokage had been killed, Yamato had been captured, tortured and killed, the five great ninja nations had all created an alliance to stop just a few people, Kakashi Hatake had become the Sixth Hokage, lots of valuable lives had been lost and Naruto and Sasuke had defeated the eternal living Madara Uchiha. It had changed everything so much.

But now more had changed since the war.

Kurenai's child had been born a month ago, Hinata Hyuuga was five months pregnant with Naruto's daughter, Neji had gotten together with TenTen, Shikamaru with Temari, while Kakashi was now with Anko, He had reluctantly fallen in love with Sakura when she had broken up with Sai, and Ino was going to have a child with Sasuke but she was waiting to tell him when he got back from their S-Rank mission that they had completed.

Sasuke had wanted to stay home for today, he had known Friday when they left for the five day mission that it would be his birthday the day he returned, he had said accepting a mission on your birthday was a bad sign, but he had no choice in the matter.

Itachi smirked as he remembered the silent pout/tantrum Sasuke had earlier about the matter.

He gave a sigh and got to his feet, he walked over to his younger brother and gently shook him on the shoulder startling Sasuke awake anyhow.

"Sasuke...let's get going." he said softly. Sasuke let out a yawn and stretched his arms before getting to hsi feet.

Sasuke put out the fire and then the two started on their way back to Konoha.

Itachi shook his head as he noticed Sasuke still walked with a limp, even after six month of healing his ankles had damage to them, and Itachi was starting to think that Sasuke may have permanent damage to his feet, since they seemed to still hurt him as he walked, though it wasn't always like this, just most of the time after sleeping, he had to get used to walking every time after waking up.

Sometimes he'd stumble, and sometimes he'd trip over his feet, either way it was always embarrassing but no body ever said anything about it, the didn't want to embarrass him further.

He was however on painkillers to try and ease the pain that he had every now and then.

The mission however had be successful it was top secret and only the Hokage and a few other Anbu members knew about it.

The Hokage had suspicions that Kabuto was still alive and he had been right they were sent to go and kill him before he did anything too serious, they had killed him together but Kabuto had died with a wicked smile on his face and Sasuke couldn't help but have a feeling that the white haired man had done something that they didn't know about.

Soon after he had died he had felt a tingle in his Sharingan and the young man couldn't help but wonder if Kabuto had done something to him.

However Sasuke just let it slid thinking that he was just being paranoid, the thought drifted away from Sasuke and he continued to follow his brother back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

**~Konoha (Main Gates)~**

The two brothers walked through the gates of Konoha and Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Don't be so upset Sasuke." Itachi said calmly.

"Hn. Easy for you to say Itachi." Sasuke replied coldly.

Itachi smiled weakly before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going back to the house to get some sleep."

"Yeah. I'll go report the mission's success to the Hokage. Then I'll come back." Sasuke replied turning around and walking off towards the Hokage's mansion.

**~Konoha (Itachi and Sasuke's House)~**

"Man is he coming or not! I felt his chakra come into the village!" Naruto cried as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Sakura glared at him and punched on top of the head.

"You idiot! Naruto he's probably tired! He just came back from an S-ranked mission!" she scolded.

"Oww...Sakura that hurt!" the loud mouthed blond whined.

"Well if you weren't such an insensitive jerk sometimes..." Shino said calmly.

"What was that sunglasses?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto stop it. Just sit down and wait like the rest of us. We don't want him coming in to see us fighting." Kakashi said.

"Yes sir." Naruto muttered. "Itachi's coming, but Sasuke isn't with him." Kiba said as he sniffed at the air.

"Yeah. I know." the Hokage said as he focused on reading Itachi's chakra.

The door opened and the older of the Uchiha siblings walked in. Itachi just looked around the room and automatically knew what they were all planning and why they were here.

"I see you've planned a surprise party for him." he said in his monotone voice.

"Darn right we did! We wouldn't just forget about his birthday!" Naruto cried enthusiastically.

"Naruto be quite and lower your chakra! He's coming you idiot!" Suigetsu snarled.

"Oh right." the blond said sheepishly as he lowered his chakra.

The door started to open and Sasuke limped into the room his feet were still bothering him. He yawned and fumbled for the light switch and when he finely turned it on he fell back wards letting out a yelp of surprise as everyone in the room yelled out 'surprise'.

He felt his heart pounding heavily he honestly wasn't expecting anyone to be here except Itachi.

He smiled but it dropped as he felt another tingle in his eyes and he activated his Sharingan, but it was like he didn't have control over it because it just turned on by itself. He didn't notice it at first but then he realized he was using the chakra and he deactivated it.

"Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired is all." Sasuke replied softly.

But he still got a knowing glance from Itachi, he could sense something was wrong.

Ino came hurrying up to him. "Alright then Sasuke let's dance!" she said as Sakura turned up the volume on a stereo nearby.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with surprise. "What? No wait!" he cried but wasn't fast enough as Ino pulled him forward by his hands.

**~XXX~**

The party was okay though after dancing with Ino, Sasuke didn't do much he seemed really pale and out of it all the sudden, and after everyone had left Ino had called Sasuke up to his room upstairs.

After the war Itachi had bought them a nice house so they wouldn't be pestering Kakashi all the time.

It was a rather nice house too. It had a nice large marble floored bathroom, the living room had a balcony that hung a third over it and had a stairway that led either up or downstairs. It also had a nice large room that the two brother's used for training, which was another reason why Sasuke had made it into the Anbu because he'd been training with Itachi.

But as Sasuke was walking up the stairs he could have sworn he had heard something he looked around and realized he must just be hearing things because he knew he and Ino were the only ones in the house at the time.

Itachi had taken Sakura out and everyone else left.

He found Ino looking out the window smiling to herself while she sat on his bed.

"Ino? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. More than okay." she said quietly as tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Why are you crying then?" Sasuke asked sitting next to her.

"Sasuke we're going to have a baby."

* * *

**Well thus part 4 begins I know I said I was ending it. But my friend Darkca told me his idea as to why Madara keeps Sasuke alive in the manga and I was like 'BINGO I CAN CONTINUE NOW! YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" I'm so happy this next part of the story will be good. I hope you like it.**

P.S. **Part 4 is called "The Sharingan Legend"**

_Emily_


	58. The Mangekyo Sharingan's Fourth Ability

** Let's get it on!  
**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Y-You're sure?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Yeah. I'm two months along already. I wanted to keep it a surprise though." Ino said with tears of happiness in her eyes while she rested a gentle hand on top of Sasuke's.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated again and Ino got a surprised look on her face that statled the Uchiha.

"W-What's wrong Sasuke? Aren't you happy?" she asked feeling disappointed all the sudden.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Sasuke said his red eyes staring back at her.

"I just...your Sharingan is activated...and you only do that when you're...angry." she whispered.

"It is?" Sasuke asked with surprise evident in his voice, then he recognized the chakra he was using to keep it activated and he canceled it out.

"A-Are you sure you're alright Sasuke?" she asked as concern started to seep into her gut.

"Yeah...I'm fine. This is great. I'm-I'm really happy about this Ino. I love you so much." He said wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug then kissing her on the neck.

"I love you too Sasuke." she said returning the hug.

Itachi walked into the room suddenly and he looked at Sasuke sternly. "Sasuke I need to talk to you." he said calmly.

"Alright." the younger Uchiha said as he stood up and followed his brother down stairs where he found Kakashi sitting on their couch with Ino's father Inoichi Yamanaka sitting beside him, both of them were wearing a grim expression on their face.

"What's up? Did Ino tell you guys the news already?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi's frown turned into a smile. "Yes she did. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks. So what's this all about?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi sat down on the other side of Kakashi. "We need to talk to you about your Sharingan."

"My Sharingan? Itachi what are you-" Sasuke started before he was cut off by Itachi.

"There's something you should know Sasuke..." he said and hesitated before continuing. "...the reason you look so much like Madara...is because...he's our great grand father. Our father Fugaku, his father's name was Tsukuyochi. That's Madara's son's name. You were very young but you met him once. A long time ago, but he is long dead." Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in complete shock then a scowl crossed upon his features.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he snarled viciously as he sprang to his feet from where he had been sitting on the coffee table.

"I don't know. I don't know why I did not tell you Sasuke. I guess...I assumed it was not important." Itachi said truthfully.

"Of course it was important! Why would you even think that?" the younger Uchiha yelled.

"That's not what is important right now Sasuke." Kakashi said sternly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I have asked Inoichi here to read your mind. I understand that you've had some...memory loss from your capture with Madara when he had hold of Naruto. If you can remember anything that Madara may have done to you it would be helpful for us to know. We think you're chakra is being taken over by someone or something." Kakashi said.

"I don't understand where you are going with this." Sasuke said flatly.

Itachi let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you know if Madara used Tsukuyomi on you while you were with him?"

Sasuke thought for a moment before looking back up at the three. "I think so, twice I think why?"

"As you have probably guessed...the Tsukuyomi ability that the Mangekyo Sharingan has transfers the user's chakra into the victim's mind. I believe there is a second option other than just mind illusions to that technique." Itachi answered calmly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What kind of technique?" the younger sibling asked.

"I think only Madara had the ability to do so. I think he may have left a small portion of his chakra inside your body when he used it on you. And that is messing up your Sharingan...and who knows what else." Itachi said.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly became rather wide and fearful. "Y-You think he's inside me? You mean like Orochimaru was planning to do to me?"

"That's exactly what we think. Which is why I brought Inoichi here to try and sense for any out of the ordinary chakra inside you." Kakashi said.

"What's going to happen if he is?" Sasuke whispered.

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided." Kakashi answered honestly.

**~Konoha (Hospital)~**

It had been a quite a few months since Ino had told Sasuke that she was pregnant.

Now she was in the hospital giving birth to their child, without Sasuke there to be there for her.

Over these past few months Sasuke had gotten very ill and he had become rather violent towards anyone who tried to help him.

Her father evidently had found some of Madara Uchiha's chakra inside Sasuke's head and over these few months Sasuke's body had become weak, and he started to hear voices in his head, he'd wake up in the middle of the night crying and screaming for the 'pain' to go away. He finely had to be put in confinement which was wear he was at now.

Ino wished she could have done something to help him but he would just get so angry.

He had never hit her though but it scared the hell out of her a couple of times she had to call the Hokage over to help her get him calmed down if Itachi wasn't around at the time.

Sasuke had been told by Kiba that she was finely having their child and Kiba told her that he seemed so upset that he couldn't be there with her. But it was for the best she assumed.

She decided that when she could go home she'd go and see Sasuke and take the baby with her to show him their new baby boy.

Naruto and Hinata were there though Sasuke had made Naruto promise that he'd be there to make sure that everything would be okay, Naruto had gladly accepted willing to do anything for his 'unwell' friend.

Everyone thought that Sasuke's time was running out that he'd change forever, he already couldn't deactivate his Sharingan anymore and couldn't control his chakra it'd rise up and down constantly so he had to be put under sedation to help keep him at stable chakra levels.

Either way everyone was worried especially her and Itachi.

**~Konoha (Hospital Special Treatment Ward)~**

Sasuke remained sitting on the floor, the bed hurt his back and he found the floor more comfortable, he didn't know why though. He had tears running down his cheeks because the voices in his head would not go away. 

_'You are mine boy...let me take over...stop fighting me. I'll take good care of you...and your family...'_

Sasuke shook his head the tears on his face dripping onto his lap. "Please...just go away." 

_'Why? So you can be the weak little coward that you are?'_

The voice finely disappeared and Itachi opened the door as he walked into the room.

"I...tachi..." Sasuke moaned trying to raise a hand up to his aching head and would've had his hands not been bound behind his back for safety precautions.

"Yes?" the older Uchiha asked. Sasuke let out a pitiful whimper and hung his head.

"T-They won't go away..." he bawled.

"Shh...I know Sasuke. We're trying everything we can to get you back to yourself again." came Itachi's reply, then he stepped aside so someone else could walk in and soon someone was kneeling in front of the the younger man, but Sasuke could hardly see through his hazy vision due to the sedative that was keeping his chakra stable.

Finely he was able to register who it was and tears came to his eyes.

"Ino? I-I'm so sorry I wasn't there...it's just the voices won't...they won't go away. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Ino...I'm scared...what's happening to me...what's going to happen once I'm out of here...please don't leave me...I-I love you much..." Sasuke sobbed hysterically.

"I love you too Sasuke...I'm not mad and I promise I won't leave you. In fact I brought him here to see you." Ino said with a sad smile as she looked down at the bundle Sasuke hadn't noticed she had in her arms.

She pulled back the blankets revealing the infant's face. He had blue eyes like Ino's and jet black hair like Sasuke's.

"He's beautiful..." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"He looks just like you. Except for the eyes of course." Itachi spoke from where he stood by the wall.

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked.

"I haven't named him yet." she said sadly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"It didn't feel like it was fair for me to name him by myself when its not your fault that you couldn't be there I think you at least can help me decide on a name." She said kindly.

* * *

**Alright! Here comes the action in this next chapter! The plan starts! *insert evil laugh***

P.S. **What do you guys think of the name Amaterayomi? Random I know ^^; But I think its quite original!**

_Emily_


	59. Izanagi Uchiha

** Let's get it on!  
**

* * *

It took Sasuke a second to comprehend what Ino had just said, the sedative was starting to kick in again. He looked down thinking for a second before looking back up at her.

"Izanagi." Sasuke said quietly.

Ino gave him an odd look. "Well that's original." She giggled.

Sasuke smirked at her. "I know." he replied looking down at the infant in her arms.

Sasuke wanted to hug her he wanted to hold her and never let go. He felt terrible not being there when his son was born, and he would have hugged her had his hands not been bound. Ino noticed the sad look on his face and she smiled weakly at him.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked softly.

"It be better that I not. I don't want to hurt him. Or you...I'd never forgive myself." Sasuke quietly whispered.

"It'll be alright. I'm right here." she said placing a gentle hand on her bound lovers cheek.

"O-Okay." the young man said uncertainly.

She smiled at him and looked over to Itachi who was standing there watching to make sure everything would be okay. "Itachi could you untie him please?"

Itachi hesitated but walked over to Sasuke and unchained his brother's wrists from the chakra restraints, not that he really needed them since the sedative was keeping his chakra at a stable level.

Sasuke soon saw Ino kneeling in front of him and she placed their child in his arms.

Ino looked at Sasuke nervously his body was so tense and stiff, he looked terrified. She walked behind him and placed her hands on both his shoulders and gently started to massage his neck and shoulders.

"It's alright Sasuke just relax." Sasuke's body started to loosen up upon feeling the pleasure able pressure on his stiff muscles.

A silent tear slid down Sasuke's face and he shook his head.

"It...it's just...I haven't held a child since...since Karin died. Since the fire." Sasuke whispered.

Ino eyed Sasuke's scarred back from her spot behind him, and she felt like she could have smacked herself silly.

He still felt guilty because of that? But it wasn't his fault didn't he realize that?

"Sasuke you know its not your fault right?" she asked quietly.

"I-I guess..." he said though it was barely audible, then he heard a loud voice that he automatically knew who it belonged to.

Naruto and Hinata walked in, Naruto was carrying a small baby girl with blond hair dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Sasuke. Its been a long time since I've seen you...over a month I think...I"ve been busy taking care of Kushina and Hinata so I haven't had the time." Naruto said the smile on his face dropping into a frown as he saw the chains that linked Sasuke's ankles to the wall.

"You named her after your mother?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Naruto said grinning sheepishly.

"That's cute." Ino said with a smile.

Sasuke held the infant back out to Ino. "Here take him. Naruto I need to talk to you in private." he said looking strait at his best friend.

"Sure. Hinata, Ino could you step out for a few minutes, you too Itachi. I'll watch him." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Of course we'll be outside." Ino said walking out taking one last glance over her shoulder to look at her bound lover.

Itachi once again chained Sasuke's wrists securely behind his back then he and Hinata followed and Naruto kneeled down in front of his friend.

"What's up teme?" he asked with a sad smile.

"I've been thinking about what Itachi said about Madara's chakra. I think...hes accessing my body through the use of my eyes. I think that chakra is warping around my eyes and mind and its helping him take over. I think I know the way to stop him...I think I know the weakness." Sasuke explained quietly.

"Really? What? What do you think it is?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"I think its...aaarrgh!" Sasuke suddenly cried out as he felt a burning sensation in his head and eyes.

Then Madara's voice returned to his head.

_'Kill him Sasuke. Kill him. Then I will go away.'_

"N-No! I-I won't do it!" Sasuke yelled as he yanked at the chains and tears streamed down his face.

"Sasuke? Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked reaching out to touch Sasuke but he jerked away.

"I-I can't control it anymore...please...make it stop! I-I can't hold out any longer...please Naruto...kill me now before its too late...before someone gets hurt." Sasuke begged as he moved forward and got on his knees.

"Please." he sobbed.

"I-I can't...I can't kill you. Y-You're my best friend. How could I?" Naruto stuttered.

"Please...its hurting me! I can't control my chakra he's taking control of my body...I can actually feel it going numb. **NARUTO DO IT NOW!**" Sasuke yelled jerking at the chains so hard this time they dug into his wrists and they started to bleed.

Naruto shook his head sadly. "No Sasuke I won't kill you." he said quietly.

"N-Naruto...do-do it! Oh god...I can't can't-can't control it, my-my eyes...I-I can't see! They burn so much! Please...please Naruto...please." Sasuke cried, hysteria was quite evident by his movements and the sound of his voice panicked voice.

"Sasuke just calm down! You're hurting yourself, you're making your wrists bleed!" Naruto said as he tried desperately to calm his frightened and agonized team mate.

"N-Naruto...I can feel him taking over...put an end to it! I can't stop him! M-My body's going numb I-I can't feel my chakra at all...I-I can't do it!" Sasuke cried.

Then he froze and his red Sharingan eyes, which he hadn't been able to deactivate since his chakra had started acting up, started to glow brighter than they ever have and he sat there a gape as a thin trail of drool flowed from his mouth and dripping onto the white tile floor of the special hospital room that the young Uchiha had been captivated in, and his body convulsed violently.

Naruto continued to watch for a few minutes before calling Itachi in.

The elder of the two siblings hurried into the room kneeling in front of his little brother and cupped Sasuke's face in one hand as he lifted it so he'd look at him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Come on Sasuke!" he tried but Sasuke was already lost in the depths of his mind as he tried to fight off the probing intruder inside his head.

* * *

**Ooohhh poor Sasuke but this is where the action starts. But am very sad to say my promise that there'd be a whole new part is terminated I got a serious virus on the computer and now I want to hurry up and finish it before the virus takes over our computer completely the guy said there is nothing he can do for the computer and so yeah its pretty bad there'll be at least two more chapters though and I am so sorry for breaking my promise. But I can promise you not trying to spoil it for you but there will be a major and I mean major tragic ending. A real bang that'll make you cry even though I hate to do it. But I may make an alternate ending later on. So keep that in mind and again I do apologize.**

_Emily_


	60. Sasuke's Struggle

** Let's get it on!  
**

* * *

_**(A/N: This next scene takes place in Sasuke's mind it's what he is seeing now as he struggles to be himself)**_

All around Sasuke was black, a black void nothing else was there he was all alone.

Finely he heard noise and he turned around to see Madara standing there.

"It's time for me to gain more power for my Sharingan to help me live eternally." Madara said crossing his arms and smirking at what he himself being so old would still consider a child.

"So that's the only reason you kept me alive. Because Itachi's Sharingan was no longer an option! You sick bastard." Sasuke yelled pointing an accusing finger at his great grandfather.

"Hn. You're just as smart as your brother. I'm surprised how smart you two turned out after the last two generations of our family. But then again Tsukuyochi and Fugaku never were good tacticians." the ancient Uchiha said smirking at Sasuke with his unmasked face.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yelled at the man and rushed forward and punched Madara in the gut so hard it knocked the wind out of his lungs.

Madara glared at him as he recovered quickly then he tackled the young man to the ground and seized both his wrists in one of his large hands while he sat on Sasuke's legs pinning him down effectively.

"Get off me! I won't let you do this! I won't let you hurt them! It's not fair! You can't do this to me!"

Madara smirked and with a single flick of his wrists glowing red ropes of chakra came out of the black floor of the void and wrapped around each of his ankles and wrists, his waist, collar bone, and his neck and tightened pinning him firmly to the cold ground of the blackness.

"Let me go! This isn't fair! You can't do this!" Sasuke yelled.

Madara growled angrily at Sasuke before shoving two fingers into Sasuke's mouth past the gag reflex and past his teeth so that they were almost halfway down his throat efficiently silencing the younger Uchiha male.

"Can it boy!" he snarled angrily.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with surprise and he let out a pitiful mewling sound then he adjusted his tongue downwards making enough room for him to bite down on the bastard's fingers making him let out a cry of pain as he tried to pull his hand back but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

Finely Madara reached down with his other hand and pinched Sasuke's nose shut tightly knowing the boy would have to let go to breathe soon and finely when he did release his hand after breaking the skin on Madara's hand Madara's hand shot out and slapped his face harshly making a sickening cracking sound as his skin connected with Sasuke's face.

It gave the boy a bloody nose and a split lip.

"Ungrateful brat!" Madara roared as he pulled out a black piece of material and stuffed the dark fabric into Sasuke's mouth and down his throat.

"Mmppggh!" Sasuke cried after he felt Madara open his shirt and place his bare hands down so they were hovering above his chest, he could feel a burning heat radiating off them making the young man squirm uncomfortably.

"Now...say goodbye to your dreams, memory, body, friends, brother, and your family...because you'll never see them in the same way again." Madara laughed cruelly.

Sasuke shook his head as tears streamed down his face, but Madara only smirked as he watched his great grandson squirm against his bindings.

There was a loud sound that resembled a gunshot and then Sasuke's agonized scream as two blue spikes made out of chakra shot out of Madara's hands and stuck into each side of his chest.

He cried out in sheer agony as he felt his chakra freeze and stop coursing through his veins it just stuck there as it froze.

"That settles for your chakra...now for your mind." The evil bastard said with a wicked grin as he watched the frightened young man tremble underneath him.

He placed both hands over Sasuke's ears so his palms covered them and then he gave one last grin at Sasuke and his hands started to glow blue as a mist resembling chakra started to enter through Sasuke's ears and go into his body.

The last thing Sasuke heard before his mind separated from his body, was the sound of Madara chuckling in triumph.

* * *

**And there we go it looks bad huh? Sorry this one's a short one...  
**

Emily


	61. A Hero's Final End

**Well here's the end guys! I'm so sad! T_T**

* * *

Itachi shook Sasuke by his shoulders, blood had started leaking from his brother's mouth and tears mixed with blood streamed down his face.

Sakura who had been called in a few minutes ago looked at Naruto. "Naruto! Go get Kakashi sensei!"

"Right." Naruto said springing to his feet and running out the door.

The shackles around Sasuke's ankles started to crack and Itachi shook his brother once more.

"Sasuke. Sasuke come on wake up." he begged quietly.

Sasuke hung his head then looked up at the ceiling and let out one last deafening cry of agony before his eyes flashed a glowing blue for a split second then morphed into that of the Mangekyo Sharingan, only they weren't his...they were Madara's.

Sasuke let out a low chuckle and Itachi backed up with a scowl on his face.

"Hello Itachi. It's been a long time. Too long." Sasuke laughed.

Itachi glared coldly at his brother he knew what had happened.

"I know you're in there Madara. I know what you've done." he snarled.

"Yes...your brother will do nicely. He seems to have had more power than he realized he even had." Madara said.

"We're too late!" Sakura cried with despair evident in her voice.

"You're correct...the boy's body is mine now. I will live another two hundred years...and then I'll need a new set of eyes."

Kakashi and Naruto came running into the room just as Sasuke tackled Itachi and started beating him with chakra coated fists.

"Damn! We're too late. It's already happened." Kakashi said using his fireball jutsu to blast Madara off of Itachi.

Itachi got up ready to attack but Sasuke's body stopped moving and he stood still.

"I will return...and you all best be ready when I do." he said then he teleported away with Madara's teleportaion jutsu.

~The Valley of the End (Four Years Later)~

It had been four years since Madara had taken over Sasuke's body and had left with Sasuke. It had been four years since Sasuke had been told of his newborn son. Four years since everyone had been devastated over the situation. And no one had seen Sasuke since that day, until now.

Two weeks ago the Hokage had gotten word from the Kazekage that the Fourth Raikage and the Fifth Mizukage had been assassinated.

Everyone had no doubt on who had done it either.

And their suspicions were confirmed when a few days later Madara had launched an attack, he was still using Sasuke's body, but he had made some alternations, he had grown Sasuke's hair out to look like his own had a long time ago, it was long and went clear down to the center of his back.

That day the destruction had been so severe that Sasuke had killed Lee, Chouji, Shino, TenTen and to everyone's surprise Suigetsu had all been killed during the attack, they had tried to defend the village and they were brutally killed with ease.

Itachi had done some reading on the Sharingan and found out the weak spot Madara had.

They would have to either do temporary damage to distract him and make him loose control or blind him permanently.

Itachi had told Naruto of the news and now Naruto found himself standing in before his possessed best friend his mission was to bring him back alive.

They had been fighting for two hours even though Naruto had learned to control his six tailed fox form it still wasn't enough as he lay on the ground feeling dizzy.

Sasuke got up and started over to Naruto to finish him off but he was stopped when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Stop Sasuke! Please! Just stop! Don't kill anyone else. Please stop Sasuke." she sobbed, her tears dripping onto his shoulder.

"Ino get back!" Naruto shouted but it was too late as Sasuke wheeled around and stabbed her through the chest with his lightning covered sword.

Naruto was stunned and then rage filled him as he remembered how much Ino had loved Sasuke and what Madara had just made him do and he sprang to his feet and released the strongest Rasengan he had ever created in his life.

The chakra used was so bright and it exploded in Sasuke's face and his vision went white as he was temporarily blinded.

Black chakra exited Sasuke's body and evaporated in the air. Sasuke fell to the ground limp and let out a pitiful whimper.

He looked across from him and saw Ino's blood covered face, her eyes still open but glazed with the glossy death, he let out soft sob as he curled up on his side and cried his heart out until finely all he could do was lay there. Naruto stared for a long time but didn't touch him, he figured he should just grieve for a while by himself.

Sasuke had fallen unconscious a few minutes later and Naruto picked him up and headed back to Konoha.

~Konoha (Basement of the Police Headquarters)~

It had been two weeks since Sasuke's trial, and now Sasuke lay strapped down to the table in the middle of the room, the table was cold on his bare and scarred back. He was trying hard not to break down in front of everyone, before his execution.

The Konoha elders had decided possessed or not the young man had caused too much damage to the village and killed too many people to let it slip by.

Sasuke glanced to the side as he heard Kakashi arguing with one of the Konoha elders.

"This is unfair! It's cruel! He has a child that needs him! He was possessed he could not control his actions!" his sensei yelled in fury.

"Look. We have already decided. And you being Hokage have to do this. Or else you'll be punished severely and exiled for not following orders." The old man said handing Kakashi the lethal injection to the white haired young Hokage.

Not many had attended Sasuke's execution one because it was too painful, or they were mad at him, even though in truth it wasn't his fault.

Only Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were there.

Kakashi was soon standing above Sasuke and he let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he heard his sensei clear his throat.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" he asked quietly. Naruto immediately stood up.

"I do." he said sadly as he sent a glare in the elder's direction.

"Sasuke...I think this is totally unfair...but...just know that we'll always be friends. No matter what! I never go back on my word! I promise!" Naruto said with a smile which immediately went away, then he sat back down beside Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke next she had tears streaming from her emerald green eyes.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said adding onto the effect with the last part she used. "I-I'll admit...I never stopped loving you...I don't think its even possible anymore. I'll never forget you...you changed my life so much." She whispered.

Sasuke just nodded as he felt tears threatening to fall.

Sasuke looked around the room wondering where his brother was he didn't see him and he suddenly felt hurt that his own brother wouldn't come say goodbye.

But that was when the door opened and Itachi walked in carrying someone on his back.

Sasuke turned his head the best he could to see who it was but all he could tell was that it was a little boy. With black hair that was tinted a slight blue like his own, and blue eyes that resembled...Ino's?

Sasuke's mind drifted back to four years ago.

It was so hard to remember things from before Madara had taken control over his mind and body. His eyes wandered back to the bright sapphire blue eyes looking up over Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi paused as he glanced at Sasuke, he stopped in the middle of the room and kneeled down letting the boy slide off of his back. He turned towards the boy and he placed his hands on his shoulders as he turned him towards him so he could talk.

"You ready to meet your father?" he asked quietly.

The boy nodded and watched Itachi who inclined his head over towards him telling him to go on.

"I-I don't want to go alone uncle." the black haired boy whispered.

"Alright." Itachi said as he walked over to Sasuke's side with the boy following him, now that Sasuke noticed the boy looked to be only four years old.

The little boy placed his hands on the side of the execution table.

"You're my daddy?" he asked hesitantly.

Sasuke nodded and a tear trickled down his face. "I-I'm sorry...I've forgotten your name. It's been so long. My memory...its not what it used to be." he explained.

"Izanagi Uchiha." the little boy said happily.

"Izanagi...I'm sorry I was never there for you...and I'm sorry I've ruined your life. If I could make it better. I would." Sasuke whispered biting his lip to try and remain strong in front of his little boy.

"Well...aren't you coming home now? Mommy always said that one day you'd come back to us." Izanagi said with a confused look on his face.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I'm not. Y-You won't be seeing me for a very long time...I'm going away...for a long time."

"Why? Are you in trouble? Why are you crying daddy?" Izanagi asked as he started to understand the situation, it made him sad to know as well.

"I-I've done some terrible things Izanagi...I've killed a lot of people...I've done a lot of destruction to the five countries. I must be punished for it." Sasuke said looking at the ceiling.

"Are you going to die?" Izanagi asked.

"Yes. I wish I wouldn't, that I could stay with you." Sasuke assured trying to keep the burning tears in his eyes at bay, but the thought that he was leaving behind this amazing child alone in the world to fend for himself made his heart feel like it was being ripped in two.

"I love you daddy." Izanagi said as he reached up on his tip toes and hugged his father, then he tried to give him a kiss but he couldn't reach so Itachi lifted him a little so he could.

"I love you too Izanagi...I always will...promise me you won't ever forget that." Sasuke whispered with tears still sparkling in his eyes.

"I promise." the little boy replied.

"Itachi. It's time to get this over with." Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded and stepped forward to be beside Sasuke, Kurenai came up with tears in her eyes as well as she took Izanagi's small hand into hers and looked down at him.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go out for a bit we'll go for a walk." she said glancing at Itachi who nodded his thanks to her.

Once the two were gone Sasuke's eyes wandered up to meet his brother's.

"Itachi...please watch over him. Please take good care of him for me. He has no one else." he whispered as the tears finely came flowing from his eyes as he felt his walls crumble.

Itachi gave a simple nod and rested his hand on Sasuke's black hair.

"I might not be able to for a few days, the jutsu I used on you a few years ago to heal your mind after your capture will start to effect me since your dying, my chakra will go down and I'll be sick for a while." Itachi said but Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll look after him during the time until he gets better." Sakura said squeezing Itachi's shoulder lightly.

"Itachi..." Kakashi said again.

"Right." he said leaning down and kissing him on forehead, "Otouto...you inspired me my whole life. I don't think I could've asked for a better little brother. I'll see you soon. I love you." he said.

Sasuke's heart shattered into a million pieces, this was all too much for him.

"I-I don't want to die...I'm going to go to hell." Sasuke bawled.

"Shh...I'm right here...I won't leave you. No. Sasuke you're not going to hell. You are very caring and none of these events were your fault. It'll be okay." Itachi reassured as he squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked the younger Uchiha man who nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It'll be painless." he said lowering the needle to Sasuke's arm.

Kakashi let the needle pierce the twenty-three year old man's skin and then released the lethal drug into Sasuke's blood stream, then they all waited for the drug to kick in. Sasuke glanced across the room.

Sakura was crying, Naruto was biting his lip trying not to cry, and Gaara had a few tears in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. Soon Sasuke's eyes closed and his body went limp as his chest stopped rising and his grip on Itachi's hand loosened.

"Goodnight Sasuke. I'll see you soon." Itachi whispered and covered his face with one hand letting his tears soak his fingers.

* * *

**There we go that's the end. Crappy I know. And I'm very very sorry! I'm hoping to make an alternate ending someday though.**

_Emily_


	62. A THANK YOU NOTE TO EVERYONE READ IT

** A THAK YOU  
**

* * *

**Okay this is a quick thank you note to all my wonderful reviewers! ****T_T**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pal**

**KokoroNoZro**

**WingedAvenger **

**SasukeUchihasGuardian **

**Darkca**

**CharmedSasuke101 **

**Kitsune-Naruto-Kun**

**ilovemiax**

**BornfromDarkness**

* * *

**And many others...that I do not think had accounts. So if I missed I'm sorry! But all of you thank you sooo much!**

**I love you all! And thank you thank you thank you for sticking with me the whole time! T_T**

_Emily_


End file.
